Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: "La realidad y la fantasia se intercruzan por la mente de uno, esa es tu maxima magia" Luchando por ser un heroe de la justicia y no olvidar sus sentimientos, naruto va a cruzar un camino que solo le traera desesperacion o ¿no? ...entren y averiguenlo ustedes mismos...NarutoXHarem Cross over entre Naruto, DXD y Fate
1. Prologo parte uno

**En este nuevo Cross Over, tratare de usar las palabras que más se usan en todos los idiomas habla hispanos (todos los países que hablan el lenguaje español, latinoamericano, entre otros) por ejemplo, a las camisetas en mi país se le dice polera, pero en más de la mitad se le dice Camiseta, no sé si me explico o si se entiende pero ya lo leerán a continuación**

 **Naruto, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Masashi Kishimoto  
Fate/Stay Night, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Type-Moon  
High School DXD, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Ichiei Ishibumi  
Lo único original mío seria la historia ficticia uniendo estos tres universos, quizás algunos OC y demás (Por favor, apoyen al lanzamiento oficial :3)**

 **~Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works~**

-Ahhh otro día como cualquiera- susurro un chico rubio (raíces blancas) de pelos puntiagudos. Ojos azules como el cielo, tres mascas en las mejillas y de piel un poco bronceada, usaba el uniforme de Kuoh pero bajo la camisa (que esta desabotonada) usaba una camiseta naranja, sip, este es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, tiene 16 años y va en 2-B con tres de sus mejores amigos…

-¡Atrapen a ese trió de pervertidos!- grito la capitana de Kendo, junto a las integrantes de su club, y quienes estaban siendo perseguidos, el primero es un chico de lentes pelinegro, el es Motohama, sus lentes deben tener algo ya que con ellos tiene su apodo de **"calculador de BCC"** (Calculador de Busto, Cintura y Caderas), el segundo es un calvo, el es Matsuda, el era un deportista que fijo varios records, pero ahora está en el club de fotografía, ya que quiere tener las fotos de todas las chicas, si, de su cuerpo, no de sus caras, el es apodado como **"Paparazzi Del Acoso Sexual"** y el ultimo es un chico de pelo marrón y ojos cafés, el es Issei, un chico normal solo que es un pervertido sin remedio, apodado como **"El Pervertido Insuperable"**

-Ahhh, un día como cualquier otro- suspiro para si mismo, ah claro, falta mi apodo, soy conocido como **"El Sol De Kuoh"** o este otro que, siento que me gusta más **"El Buen Samaritano"** si, se que sonara raro, todo empezó cuando…

 **Flash Back…**

-Naruto-san- llamo una voz un tanto conocida para Naruto, que le saco una diminuta sonrisa, girando sobre sus talones, la ve, tiene el cabello negro y corto (un poco más arriba de los hombros) ojos color violeta, lentes de color rojo y el uniforme distintivo de la academia Kuoh, ella era la Vice-Presidenta en ese momento Souna Shitori

-Souna-san, ¿necesita algo de mí?- pregunto Naruto apuntándose a sí mismo con su pulgar, sacándole una diminuta sonrisa a Souna, casi imperceptible al ojo humano.

-Veras, Naruto-san, necesito tu ayuda…- hablo seriamente Souna, haciendo que Naruto la mira un poco mas serio, pero por dentro ya se hacia una idea de lo que necesitaba, pero dejo que ella lo explicara, dándole una mirada que decía _continua por favor._

-la calefacción en algunos clubes están fallando, también en algunas aulas de clases, podría repararlas, por favor- haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Naruto se rasco la cabeza y le respondió

-claro, no tengo problema, así que vamos rápido para que no te quedes tan tarde- Hablo Naruto ganándose detrás de Souna, esta con una postura firme, lo guio a la sala del 2-A para que pueda arreglar la calefacción.

-Ehh, esto es más complejo de lo que pensaba- hablo en voz alta Naruto, mirando de reojo a Souna, esta solo le miro seriamente

-¿Tan complejo es?- hablo ella, ajustando sus gafas, haciendo que Naruto mire el calentador seriamente, después de unos segundos soltando un suspiro

\- Podrías esperarme afuera, necesito concentrarme para ver si lo puedo arreglar- sacando una llave inglesa, se puso a desarmar mas el calefactor, Souna solo asistió y se retiro de la habitación, haciendo que Naruto se ponga serio

-Relajate, Naruto- Respirando hondo, Naruto cerró los ojos y poso su mano encima del calentador

- **Trace… On** \- susurrando esa palabra, Naruto en su mente vio el calentador, pero como se componía, Su estructura básica, haciendo más fácil arreglar el calentador

-Dos elementos del calentador están a punto de romperse, pero aun soportan, se puede arreglar con cinta aisladora- abriendo los ojos y quitando su mano comienza a hacer lo prometido, y de paso recordando como sabe usas esta "habilidad"

-"hace dos años que he tenido sueños, donde alguien idéntico a mi pelea en algún tipo de guerra, al parecer puedo ver la composición general de los objetos, y "Reforzarlo" por decirlo de alguna manera"- termina de recordar lo que había visto en esos sueños, encendió el calentador y vio que funcionaba perfectamente.

-¡Souna-san! Ya termine, vamos al siguiente- y así pasaron hasta las 7 de la tarde, donde Souna agradeció la ayuda de Naruto, este le dijo que no se preocupara, y si necesitaba algo que le pidiera ayuda y el estaría ahí para ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

 **Fin del Flash Back…**

-Después de eso ayude a unas chicas que tenían problemas con unos tipos de mala clase, ayude a una niña a bajar su gato de un árbol y al final ayude a una señora a buscar a su hija, todo bajo miradas de estudiantes femeninas de Kuoh, y gracias a eso recibió el apodo de el buen samaritano"- cerrando los ojos de nuevo, se dejo llevar, hasta que tocaron para iniciar de nuevo las clases

 **A la salida de la academia…**

-Como estas Issei!- saludo Naruto, rodeando los hombros de Issei con su brazo derecho

-Fatal amigo, las chicas el club de Kendo nos dieron una paliza a mí, Motohama y a Matsuda por espiarlas mientras se cambiaban pero pude apreciar unas buenas Oppais- decía soñadoramente Issei, sacándole una sonrisa a Naruto

-Eso se lo merecen, pervertidos…- pero Naruto se cayó repentinamente, ya que Issei le había hecho tropezar

-Jajaja, un clásico- se comenzó a reír Issei, haciendo que Naruto se pare y le dé un suave golpe en la frente

-Pero enserio Naruto, desearía encontrar a una chica que me quiera, tal y como soy- decía en un tono deprimente, haciendo que Naruto se ponga un poco más serio y se gane a su lado, ambos miraban el atardecer desde un puente

-Ya llegara esa mujer Issei, ya llegara la… - pero de la nada una voz femenina interrumpió a Naruto, esta voz estaba llamando a Issei, haciendo que ambos se den vuelta a ver quien llamaba a Issei

-por casualidad, ¿tú no serás Hyōdō Issei-kun?- pregunto una pelinegra de ojos violetas, su vestimenta era de una chaqueta color rojo oscuro y una falda verde

-Ehh, si soy yo- levantando su mano, Issei ve como la chica se acerca más a él y lo mira detenidamente

-Veras… tu… ¿No quisieras salir conmigo?- pregunto sonrojada apartando la mirada levemente, haciendo que Naruto se atragante con su propia saliva y empiece a toser sin control

-espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir?- un poco sorprendido, Issei pregunta lo único que pudo articular su cerebro

-Es que siempre te veía pasar por este puente, y luego pues… no dejaba de pensar en ti, Hyōdō-kun- Naruto ya no sabía que pensar, si, el estaba a punto de decirle que alguien llegaría para el, pero no pensó que sus palabras actuarían tan rápido

-Sal conmigo, ¡por favor!- Issei se desmayo en ese mismo momento, haciendo que Naruto se ponga nervioso

-Tranquila, eso de seguro es un sí- habló Naruto repentinamente sorprendiendo a la chica, ya que ella no se había percatado que él estaba ahí

-C-claro- ella respondió nerviosa, pero se percato que ese chico rubio estaba cargando a Issei en su espalda, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse ella le grita repentinamente

-¡Oye! Cuál es tu nombre- se acerco corriendo hacia Naruto, este ladeando su cabeza un poco, le respondió con un sonrisa

-Namikaze Naruto- y se fue a dejar a Issei a su hogar, ya que sus padres se podían preocupar, o eso esperaba Naruto

-Tienes magia en tu cuerpo, pero eres humano, y siento un poco de escancia de dragón en ti, Namikaze Naruto, quien o que eres exactamente- susurrando eso, la chica pelinegra se va del puente

 **En la casa de Naruto…**

-Ya llegue- Hablo Naruto entrando a su casa, que era una casa tradicional japonés, tenia demasiadas habitaciones, tenia aparte un Dōjō y una pequeña casa aparte donde Naruto guardaba cosas que no funcionaban para repararlas

-Bienvenido a cada, Naruto- grito una voz desde una habitación que hay cerca del comedor, Naruto sacándose sus zapatillas y dejándolas ordenadas, el pelirubio se dirigió hacia la habitación donde escucho la voz y observo a su compañera de hogar

Ella tiene el cabello dorado de textura fina, unos ojos color esmeralda, ella vestía una falda (con medias) y una camisa (con corbata) aparte tiene una piel suave y blanca, ella estaba leyendo sobre el arte de la espada, aunque no lo parezca, esa chica es una maestra en el arte de la espada, pero siempre dice _"nunca está de más aprender otro poco"_

-Arturia-chan, que te he dicho de no quedarte hasta tarde leyendo- recalco Naruto mirando como ella no le prestaba atención

-Naruto, estás listo para el entrenamiento de hoy- pregunto Arturia levantándose y caminando hacia la salida de la habitación

-Si si, Arturia-chan, ya voy, deja cambiarme de ropa- Naruto a paso lento va a su habitación y se pone un pantalón naranjo (con franjas negras) una camiseta color negra y se va al Dōjō, donde le estaba esperando Arturia

-Toma- tirándole una espada de Kendo o una Shinai, este la atrapa en el aire solo para bloquear un golpe que iba directo hacia su cabeza

-Despiadada como siempre- Mascullo en voz baja Naruto, solo para ser botado de una patada por Arturia, esta solo se limito en retroceder unos pasos para dejar que Naruto se ponga de pie

-No me dejas otra opción- susurro Naruto, cerrando los ojos, da un respiro hondo, relajando sus músculos y dejando que la magia o como él le decía, **Prana** se valla directamente hacia el Shinai, viendo en su mente la estructura básica, trata de reforzar el Shinai

- **Trace… On** \- un trazado anaranjado estaba cubriendo el Shinai, sorprendiendo a Arturia, ya que este le recordaba a alguien a quien quería mucho

-Emiya Naruto- susurro ella en shock, solo para que su cuerpo reaccionara solo, bloqueando una estocada de Naruto que iba directo a su estomago

-Naruto, tu… como sabes esa magia- hablaba Arturia observando como Naruto trababa de golpearla, fallando en cada ocasión, ya que si ella no evadía el golpe, lo bloqueaba o hacia que Naruto haga distancia haciendo un amague de que le iba a pegar

-¿El trace on? Es complicado de explicar- hablo el rubio recibiendo un golpe en las costillas por parte de Arturia, haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio

-Tratare de entenderlo- bloqueando un golpe directo, Arturia dio por finalizado en "entrenamiento" haciendo que Naruto quede desconcertado, por lo habitual, ella detenía el entrenamiento cuando él estaba al borde de la inconsciencia

-Aprendí esta técnica por medio de algunos sueños que he tenido, donde un chico idéntico a mi, pero totalmente rubio, usa esta técnica para reforzar cosas, eso es todo, creo que es una magia de refuerzo

-"Si, se sobre la magia ya que el antes vivía en el orfanato, pero un hombre de pelos mas puntiagudos que él, que también era rubio, junto a una mujer pelirroja, lo adoptaron, ellos eran magos humanos, dijeron que tenía talento para la magia cuando cumplí los diez años, Arturia paso a ser mi tutora legal cuando ellos murieron, pero ella es solo un año mayor que yo, pero no me quejo, ella es simpática a su manera"- pensó Naruto, recordando levemente a sus padres adoptivos, un día, no regresaron mas, después de una semana, unas personas de negro le avisaron que sus padres estabas muertos, y que su tutora seria Arturia.

-Creo que no tengo apetito, buenas noches- Arturia se fue rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Naruto confundido, pero si hubiese visto mejor, habría visto como Arturia estaba sonriendo y soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad

-Creo que con todo lo que paso hoy, también se me quito el apetito, me queda irme a dormir- hablo mirando hacia la nada, dejándose caer en una cama improvisada dentro de esta pequeña casa, esta pequeña casa era como su habitación verdadera, aquí venia a practicar cuando su padre no podía instruirlo en la magia, solo recuerda lo último que le dijo su padre

 ** _-Solo puedes aprender y perfeccionar un solo estilo de magia, pero este se volverá tu fuerza, descúbrelo por ti mismo, Naruto…-_** desde ese día, no volvió a ver más a su padre

\- Oyaji, creo que ya descubrí mi estilo…- cerrando los ojos, se dejo llevar por el cansancio acumulado por ese día, sin ver como en su pecho, una luz roja se introdujo dentro de el…

 **En el sueño de Naruto…**

Un chico rubio estaba gritando en agonía al sentir como una espada era incrustada en su pierna, pero trato de golpear a su atacante, pero este bloqueo el ataque y empujo al chico rubio, haciendo que este caiga sentado en el piso

-¡Solo idealizaste salvar a todos sacrificándote a ti mismo por que suena bonito!- grito en rabia el hombre, atacando a el chico rubio, pero este materializo una espada idéntica a la de su atacante, logrando así bloquear esa estocada mortal que venía a reclamar su vida

-Por lo tanto, nada de lo que sientes te pertenece, ¡Dime! Si no es hipocresía ¿Qué es?- atacando en rabia ciega, el hombre peliblanco sigue atacando al chico rubio, este solo podía defenderse a duras penas

-La obsesión de ser útil para los otros es lo que te mueve, ¡Y eso te llevo a la arrogancia!- de una estocada rápida, el hombre perforo el estomago del chico rubio, haciendo que una chica rubia gritara el nombre del chico rubio

-¡Naruto!- grito desesperada al ver como este escupía sangre

-Pero solo eres una imitación, con tu hipocresía no podrás salvar a nadie, ni si quiera sabes que salvar primero, nunca tuviste nada que salvar y ni sabias como hacerlo- seguía hablando el hombre, el chico solo podía escuchar y tratar de mantenerse despierto

-Tus ideales fracasaron, creer que los demás son mas importantes que ti mismo, y desear que todo el mundo sea feliz, son solo cuentos de hadas- hablo el hombre, mirando como el chico luchaba por mantenerse consiente

-Si solo puedes vivir así… ¡Ahógate en el!- grito mirando como el chico cerraba lentamente los ojos, bajo un charco de sangre

 **Cerca de donde ocurre la batalla… (Momentos antes)**

- **Trace… On** \- susurro Naruto, copiando a la perfección una espada que había encontrado, solo que al probarla esta se desarmaba en partículas naranjas

-Algo me falta- hablo con frustración Naruto, pero escucho sonidos de espadas chocar entre sí, fue a ver que ocurria y los vio, vio a un hombre peliblanco, con algunas partes de su pelo rubias, y un chico rubio, que se parecía demasiado a el

-Ella no es… Arturia-chan- sorprendido al ver a Arturia en un traje de batalla, pero se sorprendió mas al ver como materializaban espadas de la nada, al ver como materializaban sus espadas, sentía como un tipo de información venia hacia el

-Cada vez que los veo pelear, siento que entiendo un poco mas mi **Trace On** \- hablo para ver como el hombre peliblanco dejo de mirar la chico que estaba en el suelo, ya que poso su mirada donde estaba el

-¡Quien anda ahí!- grito el hombre, solo para ver como un chico rubio (con raíces blancas) salía de una montaña y lo miraba con duda, se parecía a su yo del pasado y el combinados…

-Desperté aquí de la nada, estoy un poco perdido… jeje- hablo nerviosamente Naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza en signo de confusión…

-Dime… de casualidad… puedes crear o reforzar cosas- pregunto el tipo peliblanco,este pregunto eso ya que se parecían demasiado él y el chico que estaba en el piso… Naruto mirándolo con duda, asintió con la cabeza, pero vio incrédulo como el chico rubio comenzaba a desaparecer, este, actuando rápido le pregunto su nombre, y Naruto confundido se lo dijo cuando estaba comenzando a desaparecer

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto cuando solo le quedaba del torso hacia arriba para desaparecer completamente

-Espíritu Heroico Naruto- cerrando un ojo, se señalo a si mismo, pero entonces le entrego parte de su capa, diciéndole algo que Naruto no entendió bien, dijo algo como _–Usa esto para invocarme como tu Servant-_ algo así dijo ese "Espíritu Heroico Naruto"

 **En la mañana…**

Naruto se estaba despertando, eran las 6 de la mañana, estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a esa hora, ya que no usaba un despertador, sentía que era un objeto muy ruidoso, así que agarro la costumbre de despertarse temprano, pero sintió algo amarrado debajo de su cuello, algo adicional en su espalda y abrió los ojos en shock

Era la capa que ese "Espíritu Heroico Naruto" le había dado, había leído algo parecido en uno de los libros de su padre, una magia para invocar un familiar, pero otro día lo intentaría, ahora tenía que preparar el desayuno para él y Arturia

Pero se llevo la sorpresa de no poder sacarse esa capa, por más que trataba de deshacer el nudo, no podía, dando un suspiro de resignación, lo dejo ahí y se fue a preparar el desayuno

 **Camino a la escuela…**

-Oye, Arturia, siempre e tenido una duda- hablo Naruto mirando fijamente a Arturia, esta solo le dio una mirada rápida que decía _pregunta_

-Porque me obligaste a entrar a la academia Kuoh- pregunto con duda, el antes no estudiaba acá, pero Arturia lo obligo diciendo algo como _no puedo dejarte solo en ningún momento_ o algo así

-Porque si, o necesito razones para poder estar a tu… lado…- sonrojándose levemente desvía la mirada, pero Naruto no entendió su comportamiento, legaron hasta las puertas de Kuoh y se separaron, ya que Naruto era un año menor que ella, Arturia tenía 17 años, el tenia 16, ella iba en tercer año, y Naruto iba en segundo año

 **Más tarde…**

Ese día las clases pasaron rápido, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y se iban corriendo a la entrada de la academia

-Issei, que pasa- pregunto desconcertado Naruto, este solo le dice

-Acompáñame por favor, mañana tengo una cita con Yuuma-chan y necesito tu ayuda- hablo rápidamente Issei, Naruto comprendiendo, solo siente con la cabeza, pero antes de irse le dice

-Mañana a las 12 te espero en una fuente de agua, dile a Yuuma que se junten ahí- recomendó Naruto, Issei asintió rápidamente y se fue dando saltos felizmente

-Supongo que Yuuma es su novia…- Naruto confundido se fue a su casa, sin ver como una chica adulta lo miraba con ojos depredadores

 **Sábado, 12 A.M…**

-Hola, Issei- Naruto saludo informalmente a Issei, este le devuelve el saludo, Naruto se fijo en la vestimenta de Issei, constaba con una camisa gris, unos vaqueros negros y unas zapatillas cafés

-¡Guah! Te ves bien Naruto- alago Issei, Naruto solo dio una sonrisa discreta, esta ropa que llevaba puesta se la regalo Arturia,tenia puesta una sudadera negra (que estaba abierta), bajo esta había una camiseta mangas largas blanca, pero el color de las mangas era Naranjo, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros Negros ajustados y unas zapatillas negras, haciendo resaltar su cabello rubio con raíces blancas

-Reciban esto por favor- hablo a sus espaldas una chica de pelo castaño, sorprendiendo a ambos, que terminaron aceptando el papel, Naruto lo leyó en voz alta

-¿Tu deseo se hará realidad?- leyó un poco desconcertado Naruto, por otro lado Issei

-¿No es demasiado cliché?- hablo en voz alta, solo para terminar guardado el papel en su bolsillo

-Chicos!- grito una voz, Issei estaba emocionado y Naruto tenía un pequeño sonrojo, quien los llamo era Yuuma, vestía una blusa blanca y una falda color verde, a su lado venia una chica de pelo violeta, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, usaba unas gafas color negras, su vestimenta era de un suéter negro de cuello alto, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas color negras

-Se pusieron de a cuerdo para vestir ropa del mismo color- bromeo en un susurro Issei, pero Naruto estaba sin habla, esa chica peli morada era hermosa en todos los sentidos

-Esto es una cita doble, Naruto, ella es Sakura, pero le gusta que le digan por su apodo, Rider- Naruto se sorprendió, ese apodo le sonaba conocido… muy conocido

-Claro, *Ejem* Mucho gusto, Soy Namikaze Naruto, pero puedes llamarme Naruto, mucho gusto- el rubio extendió la mano hacia Rider, ella solo mira su mano y acepta el saludo, pero Yuuma empuja a Rider suavemente, haciendo que esta abrace repentinamente a Naruto, esta solo ve impasible a Naruto, pero este está sonrojado

-Nos re encontramos en el parque que está a 15 minutos de acá, nos vemos chicos!- grito Yuuma llevándose a Issei de la mano

-Rider… que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta- pregunto rápidamente Naruto, Rider tomada de su brazo derecho asiente con la cabeza

Pasaron por una tienda de peluches, donde Rider se intereso por un peluche de un caballo blanco, Naruto mirándola, le pide a la vendedora que le vendiera el caballo que tenia Rider, ella feliz le da un abrazo a Naruto, este solo puede sonrojarse

Luego de eso, fueron a comer un helado, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban siendo cerca de las cinco de la tarde, ya terminado de comer, se dirigieron al parque, pero antes de llegar, Rider le susurra al oído

 _-Espero que sobrevistas, Emiya Naruto, mañana te esperare en la academia Kuoh, sobrevive ¿vale?-_ cuando Naruto se dio vuelta solo vio… que no había nadie ahí

-Emiya…- Naruto quedo pensando ese apellido, pero se olvido de eso al ver como Yuuma y Issei estaban demasiado cerca, se acerco a pasos lentos, solo para escuchar algo que lo dejo en shock

-Issei, tu… podrías morir por mi- Naruto corrió y se puso delante de Issei, este creyendo que escucho mal le dijo ¿ _podrías repetirlo otra vez?_

-Dije que si tú podrías morir por mi- terminando de decir eso, ella se transforma en… un ángel, a vista de Issei, pero Naruto veía esto y pensó que se parecía a un ángel caído, pero desecho eso rápidamente ya que los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos no existen ¿cierto?

-Muérete ya!- grito formando una lanza de luz para después arrojarla hacia Issei, pero Naruto

Agarrado una rama cerca, empuja a Issei y recibe el disparo, formando así una nube de humo…

 **Momentos Antes…**

-Su rastro llega hasta acá Buchou- hablo tranquilamente una chica de baja estatura, ella era Koneko, tiene el pelo blanco y unos ojos color avellana, vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh

-Ara ara, ¿Hyōdō-kun está por acá? Porque yo siento otra presencia- hablo una chica pelinegra, ojos color violeta, ella era Akeno Himejima vestía en uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, pero este tenía como un par de antenas que sobresalen de su uniforme

-Sera mejor que observemos, espero poder reencarnar a Issei, y no se si reencarnar a Naruto, es solo un humano normal- hablo una voz pensativa, ella es una chica pelirroja, ojos azules con tintes verdosos, ella es Rias Gremory usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, llegaron cuando esa ángel caído estaba a punto de tirar esa lanza de luz hacia Issei, pero se sorprendieron al ver como Naruto tomaba una rama tirada que estaba cerca suyo y la pone delante de el, las tres vieron que movía su boca pero no supieron que dijo…

 **Con Naruto…**

- **Trace On** \- susurro, fortaleciendo la rama, logrando así desviar un poco la lanza de luz, dando en el piso y formando una nube de humo, para después que todos vieran como Naruto estaba ileso, pero ya no tenía la rama en sus manos

-¿Cómo? Un humano no debería ser capaz de eso- hablo sorprendida y fastidiada Yuuma, creando dos lanza, una iba hacia Naruto y la otra hacia Issei, que seguía inmóvil al presenciar todo

-"No llegare a tiempo"- pensó, cerró los ojos y trato de correr más rápido, hasta que le llego unas palabras a su cabeza

 _ **-Si no puedes vencer a un oponente, imagina algo con lo que puedas hacerle frente-**_ con los ojos cerrados, Naruto imagino unas espadas gemelas, una era blanca y la otra negra, en la parte del mano, un poco más arriba, tenía el Yin-Yang grabado

-" **Trace On** "- pensó. Y en sus manos se formaron las espadas que imagino, desviando las dos lanzas, agrietando de esa manera sus espadas gemelas

-¿Cómo un humano puede logar eso?-susurraron sorprendidas las tres chicas que estaban escondidas, por otro lado Issei estaba admirando a Naruto, parecía un héroe, pero cuando estaba por hablarle a Naruto, de su boca solo puede salir sangre

Naruto sorprendido al ver que Yuuma no estaba frente de el, solo escucho un quejido que provenía a sus espaldas

-Eres fuerte, pero un rápido para reaccionar- hablo Yuuma que estaba detrás de Issei, a este le atravesaba una lanza de luz en el estomago

-Issei…- apretando fuertemente sus espadas, corrió hacia la chica, que, esperando, formo otra lanza de luz, que Naruto desvió, haciendo que sus espadas se agrietaran mas y terminaran por desaparecer en unas partículas naranjas

-Pensé que esas espadas durarían mas- Yuuma viendo que Naruto no se detenía, sonrió oscuramente, agarrando a Issei por el cuello y se lo lanzo a Naruto, este trato de atraparlo, solo para sentir como algo lo atravesaba

-eres ingenuo, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a el grupo de los Ángeles o a su dios, ya que gracias a eso, tuve que matarles- terminando de decir eso, Yuuma se da la vuelta solo para sentir como alguien la toma fuertemente de la muñeca, giro su cuello un poco para ver como Naruto la mantenía ahí todavía

-No te lo perdonare- hablo con la vista ensombrecida, apretando aun mas fuerte a Yuuma, esta solo tiro fuertemente su mano, librándose del agarre de Naruto, y de una patada lo aparto, dejando a Naruto boca arriba, desangrándose por el agujero que estaba donde debería estar su estomago

-Hasta nunca- hablo finalmente, emprendiendo su vuelo, solo para sentir una gran cantidad de magia a sus espaldas, giro su cuerpo completamente para ver como Naruto estaba de rodillas, tratando de pararse, ella se sorprendió un poco, ya que un humano normal debería estar muerto

- **Hrunting** \- susurro, en su mano derecha se formo una espada delgada y en lugar de tener filo, esta tenia dientes, haciendola lucir más débil que una espada normal, en su mano izquierda se formo un arco negro, donde coloco lentamente la espada, esta se volvió un poco más delgada, dándole el aspecto de una flecha

 **Donde se escondían las tras chicas…**

-Dispararle con una flecha normal a un ángel caído es de estúpidos- susurro Rias mirando como Naruto estaba al borde de la muerte y aun así trataba de hacerle frente a un ángel caído con unas espadas normales

-Creo que también deberías reencarnarlo, ya es fuerte como para bloquear dos lanzas de luz de un ángel caído, y más aun cuando sigue vivo al recibir un disparo fatal, sería una buena pieza para nuestra nobleza- hablo Akeno sin sus características risas sarcásticas, estaba seria al ver a un humano tan fuerte como el enfrentarse a un Ángel caído, Koneko estaba callada, quería ver como terminaba esta batalla, si se le podía decir así

 **De vuelta al parque…**

Naruto disparo, solo para ver como su disparo era bloqueado por la Ángel caído, después de eso solo cayo rendido, ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente pálido, estaba a un pie de la muerte, al ver como el rubio caída muerto, Yuuma se retira de ahí, solo para sentir como algo se incrustaba en su brazo, ahogando un quejido vio como la flecha que había desviado estaba incrustada ahí, la flecha estaba desapareciendo ya que había cumplido su objetivo

-"Naruto Namikaze, era un humano muy peligroso"- pensó Yuuma agarrado su brazo sangrante, volando rápidamente hacia un lugar donde pudiera atender esa herida

-"Estoy… ¿Muriendo?- pensó Naruto con la vista nublada, el sabia que ya no le quedaba tiempo en este mundo, dando una leve sonrisa, pensó en lo que hoy había pasado, resignándose a morir, solo para que le llegara una imagen de una Arturia sonriente

-"!No! No puedo morir todavía, que pasara con Issei, con Arturia-chan, con ese espíritu heroico? No puedo morir, si pudiera vivir otra vez, daría lo que fuera para no morir ahora"- forzándose a mantener los ojos abiertos, Naruto no quería morir, sintió como un tipo de luz roja se formaba de la nada y de ella aparecía una persona, parecía una chica, no podía distinguir bien

-Si no quieres morir, yo te recogeré- hablo seriamente esa voz, sin duda era femenina, pensó Naruto

-Pero ahora, vivirás para mí- después de decir eso, Naruto cerró los ojos completamente, sintiendo como su vida era arrebatada de ese mundo

 **En algún lugar oscuro…**

 _-No puedo creer que nos encontremos acá-_ hablo una voz, Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos para ves a tres hombres, uno era rubio, de tres marcas en las mejillas, y ojos azules, había otro hombre parado a la derecha del primero, se parecía al espíritu heroico Naruto, pero este tenía una banda puesta en su frente, parte de su hombro izquierdo estaba sin protección, su apariencia era de un chico rubio con ojos color azul, pero lo que lo diferenciaba del otro era su mirada, esa mirada era como si el lo hubiese perdido todo

 _-Yo te dije que me invocaras, Naruto-_ hablo una voz conocida para el, girándose se encontró con el espíritu heroico Naruto

-Déjalo, aparte que **Alaya** no nos dejo interrumpir el espacio por mucho tiempo- hablo el más joven de los tres

-Bueno, para ser rápidos, Naruto ¿no? Extiende du brazo derecho hacia mi- hablo el hombre con la banda puesta en su frente, Naruto accedió, solo para sentir una descarga en su brazo, apretando los dientes soporto el dolor, solo para después sentir como su cabeza era sostenida por el hombre de la banda

-Esto es para que aprendas a usar la magia de proyección, pero no lo podrás aprender ahora, ya que esta es tu alma- señalo el, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, pero con el espíritu heroico Naruto, este le dijo a Naruto que establecería una conexión con el, pero Naruto sintió como su mano ardía, al verla, vio un tipo de escritura rara, al mirar a el espíritu heroico, este estaba desapareciendo junto a los otros dos, estos al ver lo que sucedía, le hablaron a Naruto al mismo tiempo

 **-No olvides que la única magia que tienes permitida es la de tu imaginación, y si no puedes derrotar a un oponente, imagina algo con lo que puedas derrotarlo, para después darle forma-** terminando de decir eso, el espacio brillo para después Naruto sentir como era transportado hacia otro lugar

 **En la habitación de Naruto…**

-Mierda- mascullo Naruto al sentir como su abdomen le dolía, cerró los ojos, solo para recordar lo que había acontecido ayer, esa chica "rara" tratando de matarlo, el usando el **Trace On** para evitar que esa lanza de luz matara a Issei usando una rama, después de eso su memoria estaba en blanco, al parecer soñó con esos tres sujetos, pero al observar su mano derecha, tratando de buscar aquella escritura extraña, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla ahí

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?- dando un suspiro, se fue a duchar, sin ver como un murciélago raro estaba volando alrededor de su cuarto

 **Terminado, Se imprime y A disfrutar!**

 **Que les pareció, espero que sea de su agrado, no tengo mucho más que decir, pero quiero que dejen su Review dando a conocer si les gusto este Cross Over, se despide, su gran amigo y compañero**

 **Kitsune Berzerk… corto y cierro…**


	2. Prologo parte dos

**Hola a todos, soy si gran amigo, Kitsune Berzerk con un nuevo capítulo de Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works, ¿Saben algo? Me está gustando demasiado escribir esta historia, es entretenido imaginarse muchos campos de batalla y rebuscar uno perfecto para el escenario que tengo pensado en escribir, pero dejando eso de lado, veo que igual está gustando, quizás no mucho, dirán algunos, pero para mí es mucho, agradecerles por leer el primer capítulo y dejar su Review jeje, Responderé los Review ahora, después seguire diciendo algunas cosas pero más sobre la historia en sí.**

 **Fraxures:** **I'm glad you liked it, add Mordred, I do not know, I'd have to see, but for now, it would be very soon, Fem Kiba and Fem Vali ... sounds interesting, could be, I hope this chapter like you**

 **Sebku ssj3** **: ¿Si tendrá al** _ **Kyūbi?, no lo he pensado, no sería darle mucho poder, pero considerando DXD, podría ser también, hay veré si lo agrego, igual sería interesante que este Naruto trate de hacer amistad con Kurama jajaja**_

 **Genjuki** **: Me alegro que te haya parecido interesante, espero que este capítulo igual sea de tu agrado**

 **Elchabon** **: Gracias! Espero que este capitulo igual te resulte interesante**

 **0Jose0** **: Gracias compañero! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo!**

 **Darkofsoul: Gracias, y Arturia aunque quisiera no podría pelear al lado de Naruto, ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras, es sencillo, no pueden haber dos espadas Excalibur, ella tendría que esperar que la Excalibur de este tiempo sea destruida, así que ella tendrá más participación al final de la saga Excalibur, espero que este capítulo te guste!**

 **Zafir09: Gracias, ojala te guste este capítulo también!**

 **Bladetri: Gracias XD**

 **El Solitario: Gracias por el pulgar arriba :D!**

 **Dejando los Review de lado, y centrándome en la historia, Qué pensarían ustedes si…. ¿Hubiera un Fem Kiba y un Fem Vali? Se los dejo a su criterio y ojala den su opinión para poder saber si los dejo Fem o no, segundo,** _ **darle a Naruto el Kyūbi, se que alguien ya sabe o se dio cuenta en el capitulo anterior quien está dentro de Naruto, pero si quieren a ver a un Naruto con Kyūbi les daré un Naruto con Kyūbi, déjenlo en los Review!, se me olvido decir la forma del Reiju o Hechizos de comando, la forma de una espada, (la misma que tiene Shirou al invocar a Saber) y representa,**_ _ **Honor, Justicia, Fe**_ _ **AH!... Y lo último, disfruten este capítulo jeje**_

 _ **Sin nada más que añadir, comencemos…**_

 _ **Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works…**_

 _-!Naruto, apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde!- Grito Arturia desde el comedor, ella estaba esperando a que Naruto terminara de vestirse, este, por otra parte miraba como la capa que le había dado el_ _ **Espíritu Heroico Naruto**_ _comenzaba a transformarse en una bufanda roja, que para no dejarla ahí, se la puso y fue directo hacia Arturia, que lo miraba de una forma nada bonita_

 _-demoraste demasiado, por eso te vas sin desayunar, vámonos ya- ordeno firmemente Arturia, dándose cuenta de la bufanda que ahora portaba Naruto, pero decidió preguntarle en otra ocasión de donde la saco, ya saliendo dio un ultimo vistazo, observado como un murciélago muy chico y rechoncho estaba mirando directamente al rubio_

 _ **En el club del ocultismo…**_

 _-Ufufufu, Tengo curiosidad de esa creación de armas de mi nuevo compañero de sequito- hablo Akeno mirando como esa chica rubia, si mal no recordaba Arturia Uzumaki_ _ **(no se me ocurrió otro apellido)**_ _salía rápidamente de la casa seguida por muy cerca Naruto Namikaze_

 _-tienes razón esa creación de espadas o armas, no es normal, además le hizo frente a un ángel caído, que por muy débil que sea, es un logro lograr "sobrevivir" y herir a uno- hablo seriamente Rias, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas tapando su mentón y boca, por otro lado Koneko estaba comiendo dulces sin importarle nada por fuera, pero por dentro se preguntaba si era capaz de crear más espadas que cierta persona…_

 _ **En la academia Kuoh…**_

 _-¡Hasta pronto, Arturia-Chan!- se despidió Naruto corriendo, el tenia que buscar a Issei, si él no murió esa noche, Issei tampoco debería haber muerto, estaba corriendo por los pasillos buscando algún rastro de Issei, hasta que lo vio en las escaleras junto a sus otros amigos_

 _-Buenos días chicos- saludo alegremente Naruto, este solo observo como Issei lucía un poco desesperado_

 _-¡Naruto! Dime… tu… ¿recuerdas a Yuuma-chan?- pregunto desesperado a Naruto, este, parpadeo confundido por la repentina pregunta, pero apoyando una mano en su hombro, le contesto_

 _-Si, es obvio que me voy a acordar, ella es tu novia ¿no?- termino diciendo una sonrisa, al parecer el no recordaba lo que aconteció esa tarde…_

 _-Naruto, de verdad Issei ¿tiene una novia?- pregunto Motohama y Matsuda al mismo tiempo, Naruto dudoso les dio un asentimiento, si Issei decía eso algo debía estar pasando…_

 _De la nada sintió una mirada penetrante pero gentil en su nuca, se giro rápidamente solo para ver como una de las Ojou-sama estaba bajando las escaleras, ella es Rias Gremory, una hermosa chica de pelos rojizos, su figura era una que cualquier chica mataría, ella estaba bajando las escaleras hasta que por unos momentos cruzaron sus miradas Naruto y ella, pero sintió como esta le daba una minúscula sonrisa_

 _-¡ohhhh! Naruto, eres demasiado suertudo, maldición!- gritaron Motohama y Matsuda, pero el y Issei solo se miraron y Naruto le hizo una seña, diciendo_ _tenemos que hablar…_

 _ **En el tejado de la academia…**_

 _-Issei, sabes que ella, no es humana ¿no?- pregunto Naruto mirando hacia la nada, Issei solo pudo mirar a Naruto con una mirada triste_

 _-¿Por que?… ¿¡Por que nos mato!?- rugió molesto y entristecido Issei, Naruto, que seguía mirando hacia la nada, solo pudo dar un suspiro y responderle lo que sabia_

 _-Ella, dijo algo como,_ _maldigan a Dios, ya que él les dio esos Sacred Gear_ _, no se que serán esos Sacred Gear o como se digan, pero al parecer no estamos solos en este mundo- dedujo Naruto seriamente, para después posar su mirada en Issei_

 _-No estamos… ¿Solos?... pregunto en duda, Naruto dando un asentimiento, poso su mano en la cabeza de Issei_

 _-Si, no estamos solos, quizás las leyendas ya no sean solo leyendas, quizás los Ángeles, los caídos y los demonios existen o quizás no, pero de algo estoy seguro, no somos solo los humanos que pisamos el planeta tierra- dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, este se da vuelta, ya que hace tiempo que estaba fuera del salón, quizás Souna necesitara su ayuda y lo esté buscando_

 _-Naruto…- hablo Issei en voz baja, el mencionado solo se dio vuelta, para ver a un Issei aterrado_

 _-Entonces, si saben que sobrevivimos… nos volverán a matar…- hablaba entrecortadamente, Naruto dando un suspiro asiente_

 _-pero sé que tu podrás con ellos, esa técnica que usaste es increíble, creaste un par de espadas y una flecha capas de dañar a nuestra "asesina"- hablo fascinado Issei, solo provocando un leve dolor de cabeza a Naruto, este solo se preguntaba si eso era lo faltante de su memoria, pero él no era capaz de usar esa magia, hasta que recordó su sueño con esos dos sujetos y el_ _ **Espíritu Heroico Naruto**_

 _-Si, será mejor que volvamos, ya que Motohama y Matsuda nos estarán esperando, para después ir a una de sus casas a ver lo que tanto te gusta- sugirió Naruto dando una leve carcajada al ver como los ojos de Issei brillaban_

 _ **Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works…**_

 _ **En un edificio abandonado…**_

 _-Buchou, ¿no será que Naruto-san tenga un Sacred Gear de tipo longinus?- hablo fríamente Koneko mientras devoraba unos chocolates que tenían forma de espadas_

 _-Mmmmm… que te hace pensar eso, Koneko- preguntaba Rias ahora mas interesada en esa "teoría" de Koneko_

 _-Por que se supone que existe un Sacred Gear perdido de tipo longinus, llamado Canis Lykaon, capaz de crear espadas desde las sombras- hablaba Koneko que seguía comiendo entretenidamente sus chocolates, haciendo que Rias habrá sus ojos enormemente_

 _-Si es así, Issei y Naruto podrían ser dos portadores de un Sacred Gear tipo longinus- hablo con una enorme sonrisa Rias, pero sintió como Koneko le tiraba un trozo pequeño de chocolate en la frente de Rias, llamando su atención_

 _-Buchou, recuerda que es una suposición, no te emociones tanto- hablo acomodándose para dormir, Rias quedo pensativa, esa creación de espadas era todo un misterio, por lo que investigo sobre magia, no hay nada parecido a algo como materializar espadas de la nada, por lo que la única suposición lógica es que tenga ese Sacred Gear perdido de tipo longinus… ¿no?_

 _ **En la casa de Matsuda…**_

 _-"Si es así… entonces Yuuma-chan… ¿no me amo de verdad?"- se preguntaba Issei mientras que sus amigos, menos Naruto, estaba mirando un anime Hentai/Comedia, Matsuda al ver que Issei no se acercaba a ver, le hablo en un susurro_

 _-Hey… Issei, ¿estás bien?- hablo Matsuda mirando a su compañero pervertido, este saliendo de sus pensamientos, asiente de forma positiva, observando como Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos_

 _-"_ _ **Trace On**_ _… que clase de magia es la que poseo"- sintió como alguien apagaba las luces, pero el veía con total claridad, como si las luces no se hubieran apagado_

 _-la luz de la habitación no apago- hablo Issei mirando hacia todo los lados, sintiendo como si la luz un se hubiera apagado_

-Voy a tomar aire afuera, creo que no me siento muy bien- hablo Naruto, haciendo una seña, Issei entendió y este dio la misma excusa y se retiraron de la casa de Matsuda

-Era mi idea o podíamos ver entre la oscuridad- hablo Issei estando al lado de Naruto, estos iban pasando por el puente en el que conocieron a la "novia" de Issei

-podria ser… pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto a la nada, hasta que Naruto escucho la voz de una niña, como esta le hablara en el oído

-Naruto… ¿también la escuchaste?- Susurro Issei, Naruto asintiendo, mira en todas las direcciones, quedando sorprendido al ver que la niña que hablaba estebaba a unos 40 metros después que ellos

-pero que mierda…- hablo sorprendido, Naruto comenzó a caminar, escuchando todo a un radio de 50 metros, hasta que llego, seguido de Issei, al mismo parque de donde los había matado Yuuma

-Este parque no es… donde tuve mi primera cita y ultima con Yuuma-chan- hablo Issei añorando esa cita, fue todo perfecto, hasta que Yuuma chan decidió matarlos….

Naruto que miraba a su amigo recordar su pasado, sintió una presencia detrás de ellos, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, observando a un hombre de gabardina negra, sombrero negro, pelo café oscuro y unos ojos color violeta oscuro

-jejeje- rio en hombre, haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto e Issei temblaran, intentaron retroceder un poco, pero sintieron como daban un gran salto, quedando a unos diez metros del hombre con gabardina

Issei estaba sorprendido, pero por otro lado, Naruto ya no sabía que podía sorprenderlo a estas alturas, poniéndose serio, miro fijamente al hombre, este se acercaba cada vez mas

-¡Corre Issei, estaré detrás de ti!- grito Naruto, Issei solo acato la orden lo más rápido posible y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía

-"plumas negras…"- Naruto vio como del cielo caían plumas negras, observando, vio sorprendido como ese hombre estaba volando sobre ellos, tomando del brazo a Issei, lo hace detenerse, solo para después ver como el hombre aterrizaba muy cerca de ellos

-encontrar a seres como ustedes es un gran problema, aparte viendo la situación, ni tus compañeros o dueños están presentes, al parecer están "perdidos"- hablo el hombre apuntando su mano hacia Issei, formando una lanza de luz, haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos sorprendida mente

-¡tu! ¡Eres un Caído!… ¿no?- grito Naruto, sacándole una sonrisa al hombre esto se complicaba mas

-vaya, al parecer sabes algo, si soy un caído… y serán lo último que verán- Issei estaba aterrado, esa lanza de luz venia directamente hacia él, pero sintió como alguien le empujaba, observando a Naruto que estaba donde el debía estar, este le ofrece una sonrisa

-Vive por los dos- susurro- sintiendo como esa lanza de luz perforaba su carne e intestinos, pero este permanecía de pie desangrándose poco a poco

-Mierda, esto arde- susurro con dolor, tratando de agarrar la lanza para sacarla, solo sintió una fuerte descarga por todo su ser, sacándole un grito desgarrador

-Es obvio que te dolerá, la luz para ustedes es un veneno- pateando a Naruto, este cae de boca al piso, muriendo lentamente

-"que alguien nos ayude… por favor…"- solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, para ver dos lanzas de luz enterradas en su estomago

-esto no es personal… solo es trabajo- pero sintió una gran energía demoniaca, entonces vio como una chica de cabellos morados oscuro lanzaba un rayo directamente hacia el

-Podrías alejarte de ellos, por favor- hablo otra voz, Issei podía escucharla, pero estaba demasiado débil como para observar quien era, solo podía ver como su mejor amigo estaba tirado ahí, sin vida, cerrando los ojos, no pudo ser testigo de lo que ocurriría ahora

-maldita, ¡quién eres!- rugió el caído, solo para ver como una chica iba a interceptar su lanza de luz, pero en vez de ella, el mismo chico que había asesinado estaba ahí parado, con la mirada gacha, sosteniendo una espada medieval, bloqueando la lanza, haciendo que tanto la lanza como la espada desaparezcan

-Tu… ¡Maldito!- gruño con ira, por otro lado, Koneko, Rias y Akeno estaban sorprendidas, se supone que Koneko iba a interceptar la lanza, no el

-Vas a pagar- susurro Naruto, su mirada estaba oscurecida por su cabello rubio, avanzando lentamente hacia el caído, sin importarle su gran herida ni que se estuviera desangrando

-¡eres necio!- creando otra lanza, la tiro hacia Naruto, este solo susurro una palabra que nadie pudo escuchar

- **Trace On** \- de su mano derecha se formo una espada color blanca y su empuñadura era negra, en la parte cercana entre el mango y el dorso de esa espada, tenia grabado el **Yin-Yang**

Desviando la lanza, que al ser repelida, vuelve directo hacia el ángel caído, sorprendido porque su lanza fue repelida por un don nadie, vio como este volvió a crear otra espada en su mano izquierda

- **Kanshō y Bakuya** \- susurro, después de apretar fuertemente sus espadas, corrió directamente hacia el caído, este trataba de evitar que se acercara más, solo para ver como sus lanzas eran repelidas fácilmente por su atacante

-¡Desaparece!- grito Naruto lanzando las dos espadas hacia su enemigo, este las repelió y salieron volando para cualquier dirección, el caído dio una risa arrogante, solo para ver como Naruto creaba las mismas espadas

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió como unas hojas afiladas se enterraban en su espalda, para después elevarse, observando el cabello rojo de la chica

-tiene sentido, eres una Gremory, un nobleza no puede ser débil- hablo, solo para ver como el chico se desplomaba y sus espadas gemelas se deshacían en partículas anaranjadas

-será mejor que me retire por ahora, pero será mejor que cuides mas a tus siervos, quizás a la otra no se salven- hablo oscuramente para desaparecer volando hacia la luna

-Buchou, será mejor que hagamos algo, si siguen así morirán ¿verdad?- hablaba Koneko mirando como Naruto estaba respirando o tratando de respirar

-no dejare que mueran, en especial Naruto, ya que el es mío- hablo Rias, que por dentro estaba sorprendida, otra vez por las habilidades de Naruto Namikaze

 **Dentro de la mente de Naruto…**

-¿donde estoy?- pregunto a la nada, solo para ver como un hombre de cabellos blancos estaba mirándolo fijamente

 _-resiste hasta mañana, Naruto-_ hablo el hombre, dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose en la oscuridad, Naruto lo iba a seguir, solo para sentir que era jalado fuera de ese mundo…

 **En la casa de Naruto…**

-mierda, me duele de nuevo el estomago- susurro adolorido Naruto, solo para darse cuenta que estaba desnudo

-por que estoy así…- susurro, solo para ver como "algo" se estaba moviendo entre sus cobijas

-¿pero que?…- levantando las sabanas, se encontró a Rias durmiendo, eso no era el problema, era que… ¡estaba desnuda!

-bueno… Rias-senpai, ya es de mañana- hablo Naruto, solo para ver como Rias se estiraba frente a él, mostrando su "delantera bien formada"

-oh, buenos días, Naruto-kun- saludo Rias un poco somnolienta, mirando como Naruto se estaba tapando los ojos

-¿y que la trae a mi casa, senpai?- pregunto Naruto con las vista tapada, no quería ver a su senpai desnuda

-solo quería avisarte que, ahora eres un demonio-hablo risueña Rias, haciendo que Naruto que atore con su saliva

-¿!Como!?- Naruto solo pudo decir eso sorprendido, mirando como Rias le sonría felizmente

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANNNN**

 ** _Terminado, Se imprime y A disfrutar!_**

 ** _Que les pareció, espero que sea de su agrado, no tengo mucho más que decir, pero quiero que dejen su Review dando a conocer si les gusto, también quiero preguntar si quieres que le de otro Sacred Gear a Naruto, por ejemplo el Canis Lykaon, si quieren puede tener sus dos Sacred Gear y a Kurama, solo si quieren xdxd (pd: después de este capítulo, el resto serán de mínimo 5 mil palabras), se despide, su gran amigo y compañero_**

 ** _Kitsune Berzerk… corto y cierro…_**

 **26 favs y 28 followers 3 los quiero**


	3. Deje de ser Humano! ¿Archer?

**Umarekawaru ima koko de  
Aoideita sora koete iku  
Nigirishimeta tenohira no sono naka ni  
Kibou ga attanda**

 **Hola a todos, cachorros y cachorras, aquí su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk en un nuevo capítulo de Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works, veo que está gustando, a mí también me esta gustado, creo que después de decir esto, no tengo mucho más que decir para dar inicio al capítulo (me falta responder los Review y comentar cositas de la historia) así que dejando esto de lado…**

 **A responder los Review!**

 **Fraxures:** **Thank you, now you know how Naruto reacts knowing that he is a demon, I feel that Canis Lykaon is perfect for Naruto, but hey, I think Akeno will be with Naruto, is that I do not see her with Naruto hehe, ¡I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **El solitario: ¡Gracias!**

 **Trollmemex: gracias, esta historia durara mucho, lo aseguro, sí, creo que también pondré los Fem Kiba y Fem Vali, gracias por tu opinión, si, siento que un Naruto sin Kurama no es Naruto xdxd, realmente no quiero hacer un Naruto muy OP (por el momento) en este cap veras que Sacred Gear tiene, en si será una sorpresa (eso espero)**

 **Genjuki: Lo veras, pero por estos capítulos Kurama estará ausente qwq**

 **Elchabon: de nada, estoy muy comprometido con esta historia, igual se ven interesantes tus propuestas, espero que te guste este capítulo hehe**

 **Zafir09: ¡Gracias! Puede que tenga a los otros 8 bijuus, pero solo serían sus conciencias, eso de los otros 8 bijuus no lo he pensado todavía**

 **Bladetri: Gracias XD**

 **W.M King: ojalá te guste este capítulo :)**

 **Invitado: Se ven muy bien estos tres animen juntos ¿no? Jajaja, eso del harem de naruto lo describiré hasta el capitulo cinco (que en ese capítulo seguirá incompleto su harem) ya que cada 5 capítulos actualizare la lista de chicas**

 **ShirouEmiyaUBW: Los fems se quedan ¡viva! ¿Rin Y Sakura? No lo he pesando todavía, pero creo que una podría aparecer, asi que espera a una con ansias, Naruto si tendrá un Aria distinto al de Archer y Shirou, ya que sus Arias representaba lo que habían vivido, por eso son tan diferentes y parecidos el Aria de Archer y Shirou, Creo que dejare el mundo de esa misma manera, ya que siento que si lo cambio sentiría que no es el UBW, creo que si podrá replicar esas cosas, pero ocuparan mucho Prana (el Prana no será problema para este rubio), pero de que puede, puede, Naruto si tiene a Avalon, mas adelante lo explicare, posiblemente si tenga el brazo de Archer, pero mas adelante, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado**

 **Dejando los Review de lado, y centrándome en la historia, tampoco tengo mucho que decir, investigue un poco y tanto el nombre Kiba, es para hombres y mujeres, ¿pero que les parece si Kiba se llamara Kira? y Valí se quedara tal y como esta 7u7, segundo, acá verán que Sacred Gear tendrá Naruto, eso sí, me inspire en otra historia para sacar ese Sacred Gear acá les dejo el nombre por si quieren saber a fondo lo que estoy planeando**

 _ **A Dragon Between Shinobis…**_

 **Dejando ya el nombre de la historia, me gustaría comentar si les gustaría que… ¿Issei tuviera a Asia, Akeno e Irina? Dejando ya todo finalizado… ¡que comience el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Naruto, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Masashi Kishimoto  
Fate/Stay Night, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Type-Moon  
High School DXD, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Ichiei Ishibumi  
Lo único original mío seria la historia ficticia uniendo estos tres universos, quizás algunos OC y demás (Por favor, apoyen al lanzamiento oficial :3)**

 **Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works…**

-Naruto, me voy adelantando!- grito Arturia desde la entrada de la casa, solo para sentir como alguien estaba detrás de la puerta, observando como una sombra estaba abriendo la puerta, solo para ver después un hermoso pelo morado claro, ella reconociéndola da un paso hacia atrás

-no puede ser…- susurro en shock, ella como había llegado hasta este tiempo

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Saber- hablo esa voz desconocida, solo para que Arturia susurrara su nombre en shock

-Rider…- susurro de nueva cuenta, solo para que la nombrada diera una pequeña sonrisa

 **En el cuarto de Naruto…**

-¡Espera un momento!- grito Naruto dejándose de tapar los ojos. Para ver como Rias se estaba colocando sus pantis este aparto la mirada

-¿si?- hablo cantarinamente Rias observando como el rubio no la estaba mirando

-Ósea, ¿así sin más? Y mi vida, ¿Cómo será? Ser un demonio es algo que no podre tomar a la ligera, es como decir ¡ _Hola! Soy Naruto y soy un demonio… témeme_ seria cool hacer eso pero ¿Dónde está el sentido común? - pregunto Naruto, solo para ver como Rias da una carcajada, este confundido ladea la cabeza en señal de confusión

-seguirás siendo humano, solo que tendrás por ejemplo; sentidos mejorados, percepción en el ambiente, conservas el cuerpo de un humano, pero ahora eres un demonio- dándose vuelta, ya que se estaba colocando su brasier, sacándole un _ohhh ya veo_ a Naruto

-Hey, Naruto-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme por acá?- hablo con una diminuta sonrisa, naruto se dio vuelta y vio como Rias estaba dándole la espalda, su brasier estaba desabrochado, naruto con un sonrojo se acerco a Rias que, acomodándose el pelo, dejo que naruto abrochara su brasier

-Y… Bueno… ¿hay algo oculto detrás de mi "resurrección" a demonio?- pregunto curioso, el estaba pensando que si se puede salvar a alguien y convertirlo en demonio debe haber un precio ¿no?

-eso lo discutiremos mas tarde, naruto-kun- hablo Rias colocándose la camisa blanca del uniforme, naruto solo pudo ver como una de las bellezas de Kuoh estaba con él, hasta que se dio cuenta que el también estaba desnudo

-creo que también tengo que vestirme… jejeje- se rio nerviosamente naruto, colocándose su bóxer, su pantalón del uniforme, cuando ya estaban listos se encaminaron hacia la academia de Kuoh

 **Con Arturia…**

-y ¿cómo llegaste tu a este tiempo?, Rider- pregunto Arturia sentada en un parque junto a la nombrada, que usaba la misma ropa que uso cuando tuvo su cita con Naruto

-no lo sé exactamente, cuando termino la quinta guerra por el santo grial, Alayashiki nos recibió a los 7 restantes, ya que tu no estabas presente en ese momento y e hizo desaparecer a Assassin, ya que este era un Servant creado a partir de Caster, los restantes, como Berzerker, Lancer, Archer, Gilgamesh, Caster y yo Rider comenzamos a desaparecer en partículas doradas- comento Rider ajustándose sus lentes

-Alayashiki… ¿Gaia?- hablo sorprendida Arturia, ya que ella estaba en este tiempo por un deseo que "pidió" cuando termino la quinta guerra del santo grial

 **Flash back…**

-Le pido un deseo al Santo Grial- hablo un chico rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, tres curiosas marcas en las mejillas, que estaba arrodillado, sosteniéndose el estómago, que estaba sangrando en ese momento

-Coagh…- escupió sangre en chico rubio, solo para ser sostenido por una chica rubia de ojos verdes, esta portaba una armadura que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna

-y que le vas a pedir al grial… Naruto- hablo esta chica que estaba sosteniendo al chico llamado naruto, este dando una sonrisa le responde

-Deseo que Saber o Arturia, encuentre un lugar donde ya no tenga que sufrir más, donde conozca nuevas personas, amigos y en quienes pueda confiar… _Coff Coff-_ tosiendo sangre, naruto hablo pidiendo un deseo, pero una voz angelical sonó desde el santo grial que estaba frente a el

 **-No se puede cumplir ese deseo, ya que lo que darías a cambio es muy poco, Emiya Naruto-** hablo el grial, Saber no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en su garganta ya que ese idiota de nuevo estaba poniendo la felicidad de alguien mas primero que la suya

-¡Daré mi vida! ¡Me convertiré en un guardián de la humanidad, un espíritu heroico!- Naruto grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, en ese momento el grial se empezó a hacer mas pequeño y el grial nuevamente hablo

 **-Entonces, Arturia Pendragon será llevada a un mundo donde si o si se reencontrara con otro Naruto, ¿esta bien así? Emiya Naruto-** Hablo el grial, ganando un asentimiento de Naruto, entonces en ese mismo momento sintió una presencia que ya conocía

-Lo siento Saber, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, siento no haber podido sálvate, pero se que mi "otro yo" podrá salvarte… Sayonara- Naruto le dio la espalda, dirigiendo su mirada hacia en invitado no deseado

-¡Jajajaja! Es enserio, teniendo el grial y lo usas para esto, ¡Estúpido Mestizo!- grito en locura ese hombre, solo para ganar una mirada de molestia de nuestro rubio

-Gilgamesh, ¿podrías retirarte? Como veras, Arturia-chan esta dando su mejor esfuerzo y no quiero que un "Falso Rey" venga a joder- hablo naruto, cargando su voz en Falso rey, escuchando como Gilgamesh apretaba sus dientes fuertemente

-¡No te dejare pasar ese insulto Mestizo insolente!- Detrás del nombrado Gilgamesh, varios pequeños portales se crearon, y de estos estaban saliendo pequeñas puntas de espadas, lanzas, tridentes, no por nada era de clase **Archer** o como le decían **Clase Gilgamesh**

 **-Trace On… ¡Barrel Sword!-** cuando Gilgamesh estaba a punto de disparar, espadas detrás de Naruto se estaban formado, Saber estaba mirando esa batalla, triste, pero sintió una mirada, buscando el lugar de donde la sintió, lo vio, su rubio la estaba mirando, aun cuando las espadas de Gilgamesh estaban ya siendo disparadas, brindándole una sonrisa, naruto proyecto las mismas espadas que Gilgamesh estaba disparando

-Maldito falsificador- Creando mas portales, de estos estaban saliendo mas espadas, pedro naruto las proyectaba a la misma velocidad en la que salían a su vista, en sus manos se formaron sus espadas gemelas favoritas, Kanshō y Bakuya, ya proyectadas sus espadas, comenzó a correr bloqueando o desviando las espadas, eso fue lo ultimo que observo Saber, ya que después fue transportada hacia su nuevo mundo…

 **Fin del Flash Back…**

-Si Alayashiki o mejor conocida como Gaia, nos trajo a todos los Servant a este mundo, aun desconozco el motivo, pero poder llevar la vida de un humano normal es divertido- hablo con una sonrisa Rider, ganando un asentimiento de Arturia

-Si es divertido, un poco aburrido, pero divertido- susurro con una sonrisa, pero olvidándose de eso, siente como una mano esta posada en su hombro

-Me gustaría preguntarte si… ¿me podría quedar en tu casa?- hablo dando una mirada lastimosa, asiento que Arturia la mire un poco sorprendida

-Se que estas al lado de el Naruto de este mundo, es muy apuesto- hablo Rider pegándole unos codazos a Arturia en las costillas

-Si, muy apuesto- susurro, solo para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Rider no Baka!- grito totalmente sonrojada, haciendo que Rider tuviera una diminuta sonrisa

 **En la academia Kuoh…**

-Me siento un poco… intimidado- susurro naruto estando al lado de Rias, estaban siendo observados tanto por la población masculina y la población femenina

-Ella es Rias Onee-sama-

-Namikaze… con Ojou-sama, es inaudito-

-Namikaze con Rias-sama, se ven muy monos juntos-

-Esto es de nueva norma, incomodo- susurro para si mismo, rias no prestaba atención a los comentarios, seguía caminando hacia la entrada de la academia Kuoh

-Bueno naruto-kun, mandare a un mensajero a buscarte, para hablar sobre tu "nueva vida" nos veremos después de la escuela- dándose vuelta, subiendo unas escaleras, dejando un poco confundido a naruto, pero sintió como tres personas lo votaban y le gritaban en el oído

-¡Hijo de tu madre! Como es que tu podrías estas con Rias-senpai- grito Matsuda

-Naruto-san, no sabia que tenia "ese" tipo de relación con Rias-senpai- hablo Issei felicitando a naruto, solo para ver como Motohama le miraba de mala manera

-Se que Namikaze-san tiene una explicación convincente ¿no? Namikaze-san- hablo Motohama con su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello

-Yo… ¡Miren! Unaescusavoladoraparayopodersalircagandolechesdeaqui- hablo rápidamente naruto apuntando a una dirección cualquiera, ellos al no entender lo que dijo solo pudieron mirar donde les había señalado, solo para sentir como este desaparecía corriendo de allí

-¡Vuelve, pequeño traidor!- gritaron Motohama y Matsuda, Issei estaba riéndose nerviosamente al ver como sus mejores amigos perseguían a su otro mejor amigo

 **Con Rias…**

-Conociendo a Naruto-san, esta mas tranquilo de lo que pensaba- recostada en un pilar estaba Souna Shitori, presidenta (Creo que era presidenta) del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh, tiene el cabello negro y corto (un poco más arriba de los hombros) ojos color violeta, lentes de color rojo y el uniforme distintivo de la academia Kuoh

-Buenos días, Sona- Saludo Rias con una sonrisa a su amiga de la infancia, la que respondió con una diminuta sonrisa

-Buenos días, Rias- Saludo de vuelta, pero para después posar su mirada en Naruto, que estaba escapando de sus perseguidores, (dando vueltas en círculos)

-nunca creí que Naruto terminaría siendo un demonio y llevándotelo en un capricho, algo que no es propio de ti- hablo con una sonrisa, a Sona le caía muy bien Naruto, ya que este siempre le cumplía los favores que les pedía o cuando ella tenía demasiado trabajo siendo vice-presidenta, este iba a ayudarle y después le invitaba a comer algo, para relajarse de su trabajo en el día

-¿crees tú? Yo creo que encontré a un buen hermanito menor- hablo con una sonrisa Rias, pero susurrando algo que Sona no logro escuchar

 _-Un Hermanito muy poderoso-_

-¿Tan así?, no pensé que considerarías a Naruto-san como tu hermanito- Respondió Sona con una mirada incrédula

 **Ese mismo día, pero más tarde… XD**

-¿Cuándo llegara su mensajero, me estoy desesperando, aparte Arturia no llego a la academia- susurro, ya que Recordemos, Arturia estará con Rider toda la tarde

Dejando de susurrar ya que escucho como chicos y chicas gritaban descontroladamente, girando su cabeza, vio como una chica rubia, ojos celestes, usando el uniforme masculino de Kuoh

-¿la princesa de Kuoh esta en nuestro salón?- susurro incrédulo Issei, ya que la nombrada **Princesa de Kuoh** 3 compartiendo el puesto con Arturia-chan, pero a Arturia como a Kira (Fem Kiba) no les interesa esa lista

-Discúlpeme un momento- haciéndose paso llego a donde estaban sentados Naruto y Issei

-Hola, Naruto-kun, Hola Issei-san- saludo, Issei se atoro con su propia saliva, ya que la **Princesa De Kuoh** le estaba hablando a el un "don nadie"

-he venido acá con un mensaje de Rias Gremory-Senpai- Hablo la rubia, Naruto entendiendo se pone de pie y con su mirada le dice _Llévanos_

-Pero primero… Naruto-kun, te gustaría tener una pequeña batalla amistosa a esgrima- pregunto seria Kira, ya que cierta Loli le conto las dos veces que peleo contra ángeles caídos

 **Flash Back…**

-Koneko-chan, ¿Como les fue al rencarnar a Issei como demonio?- pregunto Kira limpiando su espada, que al lado de ella estaba Koneko, que estaba comiendo un helado

-No solo Buchou Rencarno a Issei, sino que también a Namikaze Naruto- hablo Koneko terminando de comer su helado, solo para sacar de una bolsa otro helado

-Namikaze Naruto… ¿y eso por qué?- pregunto un poco sorprendida Kira, ya que según ella, Naruto era solo un humano normal

-mmm Buchou y yo elaboramos una teoría de que naruto puede tener un Sacred Gear Perdido, este seria ser **Canis Lykaon** \- haciendo que Kira jadeara sorprendida, **Canis Lykaon** , una maquina para crear espadas desde las sombras, un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus

 **Fin Del Flash Back…**

-No tengo opción ¿no? Vamos, Kira-chan!- entusiasmado naruto comenzó a caminar detrás de Kira, esta estaba determinada, si Naruto llegara a tener a **Canis Lykaon** quería enfrentarse a un Sacred Gear de ese calibre, Issei iba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa

 **Dojo de la escuela… (lo se un nombre pobre xd)**

-Listo, Namikaze-kun- Kira tenia en sus manos… ¡Una espada Real!

-Eso creo- decía nervioso sosteniendo una Shinai, Kira comenzó a correr hacia naruto, este solo estaba regulando su respiración, quitando toda distracción de su mente

- **Trace… On** \- susurro, que Logro escuchar Kira

-"¿trace on? ¿Eso es una magia?"- pensó insegura, pero como vio como naruto no creo ninguna espada, estaba decepcionada

-Se acabo- hablo tratando de cortar a naruto, solo para que este usara su Shinai para bloquear la estocada que le iba a dar, ella pensó que el Shinai se partiría en dos, ya que solo estaba hecha de bambú ¿no?

 ***CLANK***

Ese sonido metálico era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el Dojo, Kira estaba sorprendida, se supone que ese Shinai ya no debería existir

-Mi turno- Dando una estocada, que fue bloqueada por Kira, esta dando un contrataque, que le da a naruto, pero dándose cuenta de que otro sonido metálico se escucho y el sonido de una espada quebrándose

-Esa es…- hablo sin poder creerlo, en la mano izquierda de naruto estaba su misma espada, solo que esta estaba fracturándose

-¡Te descuidaste!- avanzando un paso, le conecto un golpe suave en el cuello de Kira, esta sorprendida, como no, si Naruto bloqueo una estocada con su misma espada, pero su espada en ese momento estaba en sus manos, como paso eso…

-Sera mejor ir donde Rias-senpai, debe estar preocupada ya que no hemos llegado

-Si, vamos- decía sin poder salir de su shock, es como si hubiera proyectado o imitado su espada, pero es imposible, una habilidad así no debería existir, seria una magia que va contra el mundo…

 **Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works**

 **En el Club de lo Oculto…**

-"Que ambiente es este"- pensaba Issei con una sonrisa, era muy tranquila y misteriosa, en esa habitación se encontraba Koneko, que sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado de ella, este era Naruto, que dándole una sonrisa a Koneko, saca un chocolate de su bolso y hace movimientos para atraer a Koneko, como a un Gato…

-"Naruto… Eres mi ídolo, estar al lado de la **Mascota De Kuoh** "- pensó Issei al ver la interacción entre **El** **Sol De Kuoh** y **La Mascota De Kuoh**

 _-Rororororo*-_ escucho naruto cuando Koneko estaba comiendo el chocolate que estaba en sus manos

-"¿esta… Ronroneando?"- pero no dejo de darle trocos de chocolate, Koneko tratando de acomodarse mejor para recibir los trozos de chocolate, recuesta su cabeza en el regazo de naruto, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

-Ararara~ que tenemos acá, la pequeña Koneko-chan esta siendo cariñosa con Naruto-kun- hablo una voz desconocida para Naruto, girando su cabeza logro ver a Akeno Himejima, una chica pelinegra, ojos color violeta, usando el uniforme femenino de Kuoh

-Eres nuevo ¿no? Entonces bienvenido soy Akeno Himejima, mucho gusto- se presentó Akeno, naruto recordó unas palabras de Souna _La vice-presidenta del club del ocultismo se apellida Akeno_

-Fuku-Buchou, mucho gusto, soy naruto Namikaze y el es Issei Hyodo- se presento a si mismo y a su mejor amigo, que solo podía observar los pechos de Akeno

Naruto sintió como alguien tiraba su polera, bajando la mirada vio como Koneko le estaba pidiendo mas trozos de chocolate, este con un diminuto sonrojo, siguió dándole trozos de chocolate, para alegría interna de Koneko

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Rias, que Koneko se comporte de esa manera es raro, a ella le tomo tres meses hacer que Koneko se abriera sentimentalmente hacia ella, y su nuevo siervo, naruto, estaba haciendo lo que a ella le costó trabajo hacer

-Rias-senpai…- susurro incrédulo Issei, ya que al ver a cuatro bellezas en el día era como un regalo de los dioses…

-Mierda- mascullo Issei, cuando dijo dioses, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza

 **Diez minutos después…**

-Leas damos la bienvenida a nuestro club de estudios sobre el ocultismo- hablo Rias ya lista, ya que como se estaba secando el pelo cuando vio como Naruto estaba interactuando con Koneko, sintió un poco de celos

-Pero "Club De Estudios Del Ocultismo" es una fachada, y es como un pasatiempo- hablaba seriamente Rias, ya que estaba observado como Koneko estaba recostada en el regazo de naruto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto dudoso Issei, el no sabia nada de lo que estaban hablando, hasta que vio como naruto le miraba, esa mirada decía algo como _"recuerda lo que hablamos ese día"_

-Esperen… eso significa que…- hablo con nerviosismo Issei, Ya que, si hipótesis de naruto era cierto, ellas serian, así como esos "mitos"

-En resumen, Todas nosotras somos demonios- hablo Rias señalándose a si misma, luego a Koneko, después a Akeno y por último a Kira, que estaba pensando en otra cosa

-Me lo esperaba, pero en si fuiste muy breve, Rias-senpai- hablo Issei sorprendido, pero no tanto cuando literalmente fueron asesinados dos veces por unos ángeles caídos

-Tanto como los ángeles caídos, Demonios y ángeles existes, Youkais igual, Dragones también, Dioses también existen…- hablo con los ojos cerrados naruto, Para sorpresa de Rias, ya que ella no le había proporcionado esa información al Rubio

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Naruto-kun?- pregunto Akeno sorprendida, Naruto solo dio una sonrisa, observando al techo, cerrando su ojo izquierdo, hablo en voz alta

-Archer… Puedes salir- hablo a la nada, pero presenciaron como un hombre moreno, pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás, usaba un tipo de armadura negra con los bordes grises, esa armadura estaba ceñida a su abdomen, usando un tipo de capa, pero que en vez de ser solo un pedazo de tela, tenia mangas, haciendo una rara combinación, en su cintura usaba un pedazo de tela que estaba amarrado entre sí, también usaba pantalones negros y botas que en la punta tenían reforzamiento de hierro, caída desde el lugar que observaba naruto

-Hola Master- hablo el hombre moreno, ganándose al lado de Naruto, las chicas vieron la similitud entre ellos, tanto la cara, las marcas en las mejillas, esa raro tic de cerrar su ojo izquierdo

-El es un siervo que invoque, podría decirse que es mi familiar- hablo naruto observando a su Servant, este por otro lado estaba recordado como fue que pudo reencontrarse con su Master y la misión que se autoproclamo

 **Flash Back…**

-odio que hagan clases libres- susurro con fastidio Naruto, ya que cuando se hacia estudio libre no había nada entretenido que hacer, solo mirar las nubes o dormir, justo lo que el rubio estaba a punto de hacer

 **xEn el sueño de Naruto…**

-Donde estoy- pregunto a la nada, estaba avanzando por un vacío sin final, observando a sus lados, para ver si había algo aparte de la oscuridad que le rodeaba

 _-hasta que al fin nos podemos contactar, Namikaze Naruto-_ hablo una voz a sus espaldas, Naruto dándose vuelta observo como un hombre con un tipo de manta que tapaba toda su vestimenta y su cara, lo único visible era su boca

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos, solo para que el hombre se baje la capucha, observando a alguien con quien había hablado hace poco

-Espíritu Heroico Naruto- Hablo sorprendido el rubio, solo para que el nombrado cerraba su ojo izquierdo

-Si, pude encontrarte, estamos hablando telepáticamente, pero al dormir la conexión es tan fuerte que puede proyectarnos uno frente al otro- hablo sentándose en un tipo de piedra que se había formado de la nada

-Ahhh, ya veo- susurro Naruto, entendiendo el por que puede ver a su "Yo del futuro"

-Tu eres un espíritu heroico ¿no? ¿Eso significa que yo lo seré también?- pregunto dudoso Naruto sentándose al lado de su "yo del futuro"

-Despende de tus ideales, dime ¿Salvarías a una persona condenando al resto de seres humanos o Salvarías a todos los seres humanos condenando a una persona?- pregunto el espíritu heroico, dejando a naruto con un nudo en la garganta

-Yo…- tratando de responder, Naruto se lleva las manos a la altura de su cabeza

-"Sacrificar a uno, para salvar a todos… Sacrificar a todos, para salvar a uno"- Naruto no sabia que responder, hasta que sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, recordando uno de sus sueños

 **Flash Back…**

-No importa si yo tengo que sufrir el mal de todos, ya que me gusta ver a las personas sonreír- hablo un niño rubio de cinco años

-No importa lo que me cueste, seré un Héroe Justiciero, para salvar a todo aquel que lo necesite- hablo un niño rubio de diez años

-Seré un héroe justiciero, no importa si pierdo el camino, ya que lo encontrare de vuelta, para salvar a todos- hablo un adolescente rubio de quince años

-Se que se necesitan sacrificios para salvar a alguien… Herí para salvar a la mayoría, pero sigo deseando un mundo feliz donde nadie sufra, tras eso, el y yo llegamos hasta aquí…- hablo un adolescente rubio, que tenia una marca en su hombro derecho, que se asemejaba a un circuito

-Las cosas en las que creímos, las cosas que defendimos, ese hombre dijo que era hipocresía… pero ese mismo hombre, defendió esa hipocresía hasta el final- hablo aquel adolescente sosteniendo su brazo derecho, justo tapando su marca

-Entonces yo también puedo defender esta hipocresía, no me importa ser un imitador hasta el final, ni tener ideales prestados, así estoy bien Emiya Naruto fue y será capaz de mantener ese sueño hasta el final- seguía hablando aquel adolescente rubio, detrás de las espadas comenzaban a enterrarse, cayendo desde el cielo, como si sintieran el llamado de su invocador

-¡Aunque no encuentre nada de lo que buscaba!- grito, alzando su mano y haciendo un puño con esta, por donde el mismo lugar que estaba señalando, apareció otro chico

Era un adolescente rubio con unas partes blancas en su pelo (Las puntas) y parte de su brazo y cara derechos estaban como cafés, como si se hubiese bronceado, este comenzó a caminar hasta quedar al frente del puño extendido del otro adolescente

-No pude ser el Héroe que salvaría a los demás, pero… Gane Kiritsugu, no pude cumplir nuestra promesa, ya que te fuiste antes de cumplir nuestro sueño- terminando de decir eso, el adolescente rubio con partes de su pelo blancas cae desmayado, terminando así el sueño y recuerdo de Naruto

 **Fin del Flash Back…**

-no elijo ninguna de las dos- respondió Naruto observando fijamente al espíritu heroico

-¿Cómo?- pregunto, no podía preguntar o responder otra cosa, ya que esa respuesta le tomó por sorpresa

-No elijo ninguna, prefiero sacrificarme yo par salvar a todas las personas del mundo, y si tuviera que sacrificar a todos, no sacrificaría a nadie, me sacrificaría yo mismo, cargando con el odio que no pertenecería a mi- hablo firmemente Naruto, haciendo que el espíritu heroico abra ampliamente los ojos

 _-"Que ironía, es igual a mi yo del pasado"-_ pensó con una Sonrisa Archer, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, le responde

-Si, Si sigues en ese camino, llegara un punto de no retorno ¿serias capaz de seguir?- pregunto nuevamente Archer, haciendo que naruto lo mire sin titubear

-Si, lo seguiría sin dudar, prefiero sufrir yo a que sufran otras personas- respondió naruto mirando hacia la nada

-¿Aunque tu vida sea completamente mecánica?- pregunto últimamente Archer, haciendo que naruto le mire fijamente

-Aunque fuera una vida llena hipocresía, seguiré insistiendo es ser quien cargue con el peso del mundo- respondió firmemente Naruto, en ese momento Archer se levantó, llevo sus manos hacia su pelo y se lo despeino, haciendo que se parezca demasiado a Naruto

-Entonces me presentare formalmente, Soy Emiya Naruto, y hice un pacto con el mundo, soy el guardián de la humanidad, un espíritu heroico salvador de los humanos, soy el **Espíritu Heroico Naruto** \- se señaló, haciendo que naruto retrocediera un paso, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

-Significa que… ¿Representas mis ideales?- pregunto sin poder creerlo, el pensaba que seria un espíritu heroico por sus acciones, no por sus ideales de salvar a todo aquel que lo necesite, que fuera una replantación de sus egoístas ideales le hacía sentir mal

-Si, pero ¿sabes? Ya no me arrepiento de ello, mi pasado me hizo forjar quien soy ahora, y espero que tu mantengas tu palabra de ser un Héroe Justiciero, quizás lo no dijiste de esa forma, pero lo que quieres hacer, representa a un héroe justiciero- hablo Emiya Naruto, haciendo que naruto asienta, Emiya se giro con una sonrisa y comenzó a desvanecerse

-Investigare sobre este mundo, siento demasiada magia, pero no la producen los humanos, yo te hablare _Telepáticamente_ cuando tenga respuestas, hasta pronto **Master** \- se despidió Emiya, haciendo desaparecer su conexión y Naruto se despertó, mas tarde, en el tercer receso, Emiya se contacto con el ya que descubrió que en este mundo, existen seres como los Dragones, Dioses, Ángeles, Caídos y demonios, y otras especies aparte de los humanos, haciendo que Naruto habrá los ojos en shock, existían tantas cosas que ni si quiera sabía que existían

Luego cuando llego Kira a retar a un duelo a Naruto, Emiya Naruto había llegado para ver como naruto derrotaba a Kira, al mismo tiempo, este le hablaba telepáticamente preparando una entrada _Cool_ , quería dejar huella en este mundo y Emiya Naruto y su **Master** lo harían a lo grande

Si… no importa que Naruto sea, siempre será alguien imperativo, a sus maneras

 **Fin Del Flash Back…**

-¿es siquiera posible invocar a un familiar humano?- pregunto Rias en shock, según ella sabía, los familiares eran animales

-Solo raros casos un Mago a podido invocar a un familiar Humano- hablo Archer, que estaba parado al lado de Naruto, que tenia un tic en el ojo, ya que había revelado algo importante sin saberlo

-¿Magos?- preguntaron incrédulos todos, hasta Koneko se levanto del regazo de Naruto para preguntar lo mismo que las demás

 _-Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Emiya Naruto, me acabas de condenar a un grupo de chicas curiosas ¿sabes lo jodido que es eso?- le recrimino por el enlace mental que tenían ellos dos_

 _ **-Lo siento, es tu culpa por no decirme que en este mundo no existen magos… conocidos-**_ _hablo por lo bajo, ya que sintió una presencia que recordaba de la Quinta Guerra Del Santo Grial_

 _-Serás un hijo de….- no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que tuvo que cortar el enlace mental_

-Buchou… digamos que mi familiar esta un poco loco, el confunde el termino magia y magos- aclaro con una escusa bien pobre, creyendo que no le creerían, pero grande fue la sorpresa de los dos al ver como todos asentían fielmente a sus palabras

 _-¡Vaya! Creyeron tal mentira- pensó Naruto, solo para ver como Archer tenia los ojos abiertos par en par_

 _ **-No pueden ser mas pendejos-**_ _comento este por el enlace mental entre ellos_

 _-Concuerdo contigo amigo, concuerdo contigo- hablo naruto mirando como seguían asintiendo tontamente_

-dejando eso de lado, Naruto, sabrás ya que al ser miembro del club, tienes que repartir volantes para ser contratado por los humanos ¿no?- hablo oscuramente Rias, haciendo que Naruto trague saliva duramente

-A Koneko le llegaron dos solicitudes al mismo tiempo, tu tendrás que hacer el relevo de Koneko ¿entendiste, NA-RU-TO-KUN?- hablo amenazadoramente Rias, haciendo que Nuestro Rubio asienta y salga corriendo

-Desmaterialízate Archer!- grito en el último momento antes de salir completamente de el club del ocultismo

-Si, si Máster- Archer comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas Naranjas, sorprendiendo a estos, ya que desapareció completamente

 _-¿Quien es Namikaze Naruto?-_

 **En las calles de Kuoh**

-Ufff, me salve por poco- hablaba para si mismo Naruto, llegando a la casa que había sido designado

 **Toc~ Toc**

Tocandopuerta Naruto espero a que la persona que le había invocado saliera a atenderle, solo para ver algo que su pobre corazoncito no estaba preparado aun

-¿Tu eres… quien me leerá un cuento?- pregunto una niña de unos diez años de edad, pelo castaño, una mirada inocente, vestía un pijama de panda que tenia una capucha, esta parecía que el panda estuviera comiéndose a la niña

-"esta niña… ¿fue la que invoco a Koneko?"- pensó para sus adentros, pero cuando vio que su mirada se volvía cristalina, se apresuró en responder

-¡Si! Yo te leeré un cuento para dormir- hablo apresuradamente naruto, sacándole una sonrisa a la niña

-¡Yupi! Ven, entra umm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la niña llevándose su dedo índice a la boca, como si estuviera pensando

-Naruto- respondió Naruto, esa niña era demasiado Kawaii para su gusto

-Naruto-san me leerá un cuento ¡hurra!- iba cantando felizmente la niña, sacándole una sonrisa a nuestro rubio

 **Mas tarde…**

-Si que fue difícil, pero valió la pena ¿no, Emiya?- pregunto al aire Naruto, solo para ver como al lado de el se materializa Archer con su ropa clásica

-Ella era una niña muy inocente, por personas como ella vale la pena ser un Héroe justiciero- hablo Emiya Naruto mirando hacia la luna, hasta que sintió una presencia Oscura

 _-Desmaterialízate Archer-_

 _ **-Pero…-**_

 _-Solo hazlo-_

 _ **-Entendido Máster**_ _-_

Al frente de Naruto, a unos 15 metros de distancia apareció una mujer con un traje demasiado revelador, pero detrás de ella había unas Alas negras

-¿Un Ángel Caído?- pregunto, solo para ver como estaba creando una lanza de luz, y si mal no recordaba, ahora que es un demonio, esa lanza de luz es como una muerte segura, tenia miedo…

 _ **-Usa tu magia, pendejo-**_

 _-Claro, gracias Archer-_

 _ **-De nada, Máster-**_

- **Trace… On-** Cuando la Caída estaba a punto de tirar la lanza de luz, en la mano derecha de Naruto se formo la misma espada que tenía Kira en su batalla esa tarde

La caída tenia los ojos abiertos, ese mocoso no era normal, ya que no solo creo un arma, si no que tenia pensado detener su lanza de luz

-Sera mejor de desaparezcas, Humano de cuerpo maldito- sentencio lanzando su lanza de luz, solo para presenciar como su lanza era bloqueada por la espada de ese joven, que al desviar su lanza, su espada termino desapareciendo en partículas Naranjas

-"mmm esta ocacion seria perfecta para probar si el de verdad tenia ese tipo de Sacred Gear o como se llame"- recordando las palabras de Archer, que investigo como se podía Acceder a este poder

-"Piensa en algo que te de poder, que te saque de este lio"- pensaba, observando como una lanza de luz venia hacia el

-¡Dame tu poder!- grito Naruto apuntando su mano izquierda hacia la lanza, solo para ver en su mano izquierda como aparecía un guante que se ceñía a su mano, y en la parte baja de los nudillos aparecía una gema color verde y la parte que cubría su mano era completamente roja

-¡Eso es un Sacred Gear!- grito la caída, solo para ver como su lanza era anulada por el guante de Naruto

 **[Boosted Gear]**

Hablo una voz Robótica que provenía del guante que envolvía la mano de Naruto

-No podre matarte ahora ¡tengo que informar el Sacred Gear que tienes- hablo con enojo la Caída, solo para darse la vuelta y emprender vuelo, dejando a un naruto confundido, observando su mano izquierda, que tenia aquel extraño guante

 **Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works**

 **¡Terminado, se imprime y a disfrutar!**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar su Review si tienen una duda o sugerencia, que les pareció en reencuentro entre Naruto y el Espíritu Heroico Naruto, para aquellos que piensen que Issei no tendrá el Boosted Gear, si, lo tendrá, en el próximo episodio se vera mas a detalle esto, terminando de decir eso, se despide su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk**

 **Corto y Cierro…**

 **41 Favs y 40 Follows 3**


	4. Conociendo a una Onee-san! ¿Lancer?

**Yume de takaku tonda** **  
** **Karada wa donna** **  
** **Fuan matottemo furiharatteku** **  
** **Nemuru chiisana omoi**

 **Hirogaritashite kidzuku yowai watashi** **  
** **Kimi ga ireba** **  
** **Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta** **  
** **Nagai yumemiru kokoro wa sou eien de**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk en un nuevo capitulo de Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works, veo que el capitulo anterior gusto, aparte de eso pido disculpas por algunos errores ortográficos, ya que se me escapan de la revisión del capítulo jeje…**

 **¡A responder los Reviews!**

 **W.M King: ¡Gracias Hermano! Espero que también te guste este capitulo**

 **ShirouEmiyaUBW: Gracias, aparte me alegra que esta historia te parezca interesante, veraz, después del capítulo 5 dejare la ficha que estoy preparando para que sepan que tan fuertes serán los Servants en este mundo (DXD) Gilgamesh podría derrotar a todos con EA, pero eso no pasara (por ahora) veras, esa pregunta la responderé al final, ya que me sorprendió que nadie más preguntara eso, y esta pregunta igual será respondida al final… de nada, espera pacientemente la aparición de unas de las hermanas Tohsaka**

 **Genjuki: si, otro Boosted Gear, aquí tienes la continuación, y si, a todos los Servants de la Quinta Guerra Del Santo Grial, eso lo explique en el capítulo anterior**

 **Ivan Meza: No me gustaría que mi personaje favorito de DXD (Xenovia) este con Issei xdxd perdón, pero es gusto propio (Koneko igual es mi fav xd)**

 **Trollmemex: al menos cause el impacto que esperaba jajaja, yo supongo que será normal… eso espero, aquí está la actualización, ¡disfrútala!**

 **Elchabon: veo que te agrado esa forma de juntar los mundos, es que de esa forma no iba a tener tantos huecos argumentales jeje, en el capitulo anterior mostré que Sacred Gear era, creo que se te paso de largo, y como dije anteriormente, me siento mejor si Xenovia estuviera con Naruto jeje, aquí está la continuación ¡disfrútala!**

 **Bladetri: Gracias XD**

 **¿Guest?: tomare eso en cuenta, gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **GateOfBabilon: Gae Bolg si puede ser esquivada (eso si es que no llegara a usar su fantasma noble) lo que no puede evitarse de esa lanza es que cuando te hace una herida, esta no sanara, pos no tan roto (por ahora) puse que tanto Alaya y Gaia sean la misma conciencia, para evitar que los que no saben tanto de Fate, no se compliquen demasiado jeje, eso lo responderé al final, ya que es algo interesante lo que afirmaste y preguntaste, la influencia de Gaia en DXD sera poca, ya que en esta época ya no se necesitan tanto Counter Guardian para evitar la extinción humana (era así ¿no?) Quizás puedan aparecer algunos personajes de Apocrypha (no lo he terminado de ver, por eso digo quizás) si, eso se explicara cuando a este le suceda algo… (no digo lo demás por que seria Spoiler) Eso como dije anteriormente será atendido después del capítulo 5, no sé si aparecerá Goetia (aparte que solo he visto la única película de Grand/Order), ya que por lo que veo es muy OP para nuestro prota (por ahora) posiblemente sí, y no olvidaría interacciones antiguas si estas fueran importantes**

 **DateOfFate: Gracias, los animes que me gustan y están en esa lista que pusiste son… Shokugeki No Souma, Nanatsu No Taizai, Shingeki No Kyojn y Tokyo Ghoul, ahí está la lista xdxd, el espíritu heroico Naruto la tiene pero este puede pasarle por así decirlo la estructura básica para poder proyectar la espada enjoyada Zelrech, esa pregunta me parece muy interesante esa pregunta, la responderé al final, eso se explico por encima, en otro capítulo hablare de ello, eso quizás lo explique en este o en otro capítulo, y si, Koneko podría ser usada para ese Flash Back pero quizás Illyasviel posiblemente (esperabas que te spoiliara ¿no? Pos te esperas Krnal)**

 **Vi algunas preguntas muy interesantes, que las responderé al Final del capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir, así que sin más que aclarar**

 **¡que comience el fic!**

 **Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works…**

 **[Boosted Gear]**

-eso fue lo que dijo esa voz robótica de este guante- hablo naruto observando como este guante estaba en su mano izquierda

 **-Sin duda es extraño, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ese Guante tiene un inmenso poder dentro-** hablo Emiya estirando sus brazos, estaba sorprendido, ya que dentro de ese guante había una conciencia muy poderosa, es como si estuviera sellada

-Creo que le comentare esto a Rias-senpai, ¿y si no me lo puedo sacar?- Naruto se imagino a si mismo con ese guante todos los días, como todos le miraban y siendo perseguido por una horda de Ángeles caídos, un Chibi naruto tenia un cartel en su mano

" **Anda con Rias-Senpai… ¡Rápido!"**

 **En el club del ocultismo…**

-Ara~ esto no me lo esperaba- hablo sorprendida Akeno, ya que Issei tenia sellado en si el Boosted Gear, haciendo que Rias saltara de felicidad

-¡Rias-senpai! ¡Rias-senpai!- gritaba Naruto que estaba cansado, había corrido lo más rápido para llegar hasta ahí, pero observo como todos le miraban incrédulos

-¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?- con sus manos Naruto comenzó a buscarse si tenia algo raro, pero no encontró nada

-Naruto… ¿ese de verdad es tu Sacred Gear?- pregunto sorprendida Kira, ya que ese Guante que llevaba puesto era parecido… muy parecido al que portaba Issei

-ahh, si o eso creo, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que cuando lo "invoque" una voz dijo **Boosted Gear** \- hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que Akeno y Rias le miraran sorprendidas

-Akeno… ¿Pueden existir dos Sacred Gear idénticos?- pregunto Rias viendo como Naruto observaba su Sacred Gear y Issei estaba comparando el suyo con el de Naruto

 **-Eso yo se los puedo explicar, Demonio Gremory-** hablo una voz grave dentro del guante que portaba Naruto

-me sorprendería… pero con entrarme de todo lo que se, siento que esto ya da lo mismo- hablo Naruto agitando su mano izquierda, tratando de hacer desaparecer ese guante

 **-Dejando eso de lado, me presentare, yo soy Ddraig Goch, mejor conocido como el Dragón De Gales, pero tanto como los demonios, ángeles y caídos, me llaman Dragon Emperador rojo-** hablaba este, haciendo que de la nada apareciera Emiya y se sentara en uno de los sillones, haciendo que todos le miren extrañados

-Sekiryuutei Ddraig o como se te conoce acá en la tierra Welsh Dragón, uno de los 13 Longinus, se dice que su poder es capaz de superar y sobrepasar a los reyes demonios y a Dios cuando esta completamente dominado ¿me equivoco Sekiryuutei? - hablo Emiya cerrando su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que todos lo miren con los ojos abiertos, pero la voz del guante estallo en carcajadas

 **-¡Jajajajaja! No sabía que un "Humano" por llamarte así supiera de mi existencia, y si, estas en lo correcto chico, todo lo que dijiste es cierto, pero lo que les quería explicar es que tanto como ese joven castaño pervertido y mi portador** (Naruto) **son poseedores del Boosted Gear, Pero cuando vi que mi portador es un pervertido amante de las Oppais, me encabrone tanto que mi sed de batalla hizo que se creara otro Boosted Gear-** hablo seguidamente el ahora reconocido Sekiryuutei, todos estaban sorprendidos, ósea que supuestamente existirían dos Welsh Dragon, supuestamente entonces nacería una contradicción ¿no?

 **-Supuestamente nacerá una contradicción, eso pensaran ¿no? Pero no será posible, ya que solo busco unas buenas batallas que haga defender esta existencia, y este portador es excelente para ello** **-** hablo Ddraig seriamente, ya que en si existen dos Sekiryuutei

 **-"** **My body is made of swords,** **Fire is my blood and glass is my heart"-** hablo telepáticamente Ddraig, haciendo que el brazo derecho de naruto brillara en un tono anaranjado, pero con toda la conmoción de que había dos Sekiryuutei, casi nadie se dio cuenta (Emiya alcanzo a ver el fenómeno xd)

-Entonces… significa que tengo dos Sekiryuutei en mi nobleza ¿no?- hablo con una grande esperanza Rias solo para escuchar un **"Probablemente"** de Ddraig

-Entonces será mejor que se resguarden y eviten salir demasiado tarde, me preocupan Naruto-kun e Issei-san- hablo Rias, haciendo que tanto Naruto y Issei asintieran, no querían darle problemas a su nueva jefa de club

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **-Hey Naruto, cuando habrá una batalla en la que reventemos a nuestros enemigos-** hablo felizmente el Dragon que estaba sellado en su mano izquierda

-Por lo pronto no quiero una batalla, no estoy preparado, pero si no podemos evitar la batalla se tendrá que pelear ¿no? Ddraig- hablo Naruto observado el cielo, pensado si Arturia estaría en la casa de una amiga, ya que no la había visto desde ayer, pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver como una chica se caía cerca de él, dejando que observara sus bragas… que eran blancas

-¿Cómo me habré caído?- murmuraba tratando de levantarse, solo para que naruto observara que era una chica rubia de pelo largo y ojos verde claro, portaba un traje de monja

-"no tengo tiempo para observar a esta chica"- corriendo hacia ella, Naruto fue a ayudarle pero al hacer que la chica se pare, el viento hizo que se vuele su velo, haciendo que observara mejor la chica frente a él, pero desecho eso rápidamente al ver como lo que le cubría su cabeza estaba volando lejos

-¡ah! Espera- corriendo detrás de su velo (creo que es eso) y cuando lo atrapo, fue a devolvérselo a la chica, y dado por su vestimenta ella era…

 **-"Tiene un aura muy angelical, ella es parte de la iglesia o eso da la impresión"-** hablo mentalmente Ddraig, Naruto por otra parte, naruto estaba dudoso, si ayudaba a esta chica, quizás los ángeles podrían comenzar a seguirlos, pero su política era ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite

-muchas gracias- agradeció la chica rubia, haciendo que naruto solo sonriera nerviosamente, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta que tenia a un demonio cerca suyo

-bueno, no te preocupes ¿al parecer no eres de por acá cierto?- pregunto naruto ayudando a la chica a recoger sus cosas, haciendo que ella de un salto sorprendida

-Bueno… si, me trasladaron a la iglesia de esta ciudad- hablo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer si era una monja de la iglesia

-eso quiere decir que eres una monja, si mal no recuerdo, pero siento que te queda mejor el Onee-san!- hablo con una sonrisa naruto, contagiándole la misma sonrisa a la muchacha que estaba cerca suyo

-doy gracias a Dios de encontrarme a un joven tan amable como usted, esta será la voluntad de Dios ¿no?- hablo con una sonrisa amigable, pero al decir la palabra **Dios** el corazón de Naruto tuvo una leve punzada, haciendo que naruto apreté fuertemente su mano derecha

-Debe ser eso…- antes de seguir hablando, tanto el como la chica escucharon el llanto de un niño en el parque por donde estaban pasando, ellos dos fueron corriendo hacia el origen del llanto, solo para observar como un niño tenia un rasmillón en la mierda derecha

-Si eres un hombrecito no puedes llorar por una cosa como esta ¿sabes?- hablo la chica rubia acariciándole la cabeza, para después llevar sus dos manos hacia la herida del niño, haciendo que se cubra en un aura verde clara, sanando la herida del niño mágicamente

-"la herida se curó completamente…"- pero al decir eso, en su mano izquierda se sintió como si le quemaran, pero fue algo de solo unos pocos milisegundos

 **-"claro que te dolerá, es un arte sagrada capaz de curar a todas las razas, ángeles, demonios y caídos"-** hablo Ddraig a naruto, este por otra parte entendió vagamente la explicación de su inquilino

-Ah, lo siento, lo hice sin querer- dando una sonrisa nerviosa, sacando la punta de su lengua, dando así una imagen demasiado linda para naruto

 **Unos minutos después…**

-estoy segura de que te habrás sorprendido- hablo en un susurro la chica rubia, haciendo que Naruto la observe con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡No! Claro que no, tienes un poder increíble ¿no?- hablo Naruto observándola, solo para ver como esa chica le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa

-Es un magnifico poder que Dios me entrego- hablo con esa sonrisa, solo para que después aparte levemente la mirada y susurre para ella misma _Si… magnifico_

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto curioso Naruto, solo para que la chica negara con la cabeza, solo para alzar la mirada y ver a lo lejos la estructura que estaba buscando

-¡Ah! Ese es el lugar ¿verdad?- señalando a la iglesia, Naruto alzo la mirada

-Si, esa es la única iglesia de por acá- hablo Naruto, pero cuando la vio, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, un dolor comenzaba a inundar su pecho, pero de la nada este mismo desaparecio

-"que acaba de pasar"- pensó, ya que antes no le había pasado eso, pero una voz grave resonó en su cabeza

 **-"Recuerda que ahora eres un Demonio, es como obvio que una iglesia te producirá esa sensación, ya que son tus instintos que te dicen ¡Corre Perra, Corre!-** explico Ddraig, sacándole una gota a Naruto por la última parte

-Quisiera darte las gracias apropiadamente ¿No deseas acompañarme?- hablo alegremente la chica, observando fijamente a Naruto

-No puedo ahora Onee-san, tengo que llegar a la academia- hablo nervioso Naruto, no le gustaba rechazar los pedidos de las chicas, le hacia sentir mal, pero ahora no es que pueda o no ya que si va lo pueden matar…

-Ya veo… Me presentare, me llamo Asia Argento, Por favor llámeme Asia- hablo con una tierna sonrisa, atacando al débil corazón de Naruto

-Yo me llamo Naruto Namikaze, Naruto esta bien- hablo Naruto observando con una diminuta sonrisa a la chica llamada Asia

-Naruto-san, me hace feliz conocer a alguien tan bondadoso y amable tan pronto llegue a Japón- comento felizmente la chica, haciendo que naruto tenga un diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si alguna vez tiene tiempo, pase a visitarme a la iglesia, que sea una promesa- hablo Asia observando la iglesia a sus espaldas

-"Noooo, no me hagas prometer eso"- lloraba en sus adentros Naruto, era como tirarse a la boca del lobo, pero al observar esa mirada de Asia

-Lo prometo, Nos veremos luego Asia- se despidió de manos Naruto, caminando unos pasos se detuvo y giro su cuerpo, para ver como Asia le estaba despidiendo

-"Ddraig ,ella realmente es una buena chica ¿no?- hablo naruto a su inquilino, haciendo que Ddraig se acomode nuevamente

 **-"Chico, es sorprendente encontrar un corazón tan bondadoso, bueno en tu caso también eres alguien de buen corazón"-** le respondió Ddraig preparándose para dormir, recibiendo un _Ya veo_ __de Naruto

 **En el club del ocultismo (en la tarde)…**

-No vuelvas a acercarte a la iglesia- hablo seriamente Rias a Naruto, este estaba apoyando en la barandilla de las escaleras

-No voy a prometerte nada Buchou, ya que tengo a Emiya y a Ddraig para respaldarme, aparte no soy un humano cualquiera al que hayas reencarnado- hablo un poco enojado naruto, ya que no le gusta que lo sermoneen, el entendía que la iglesia era su peor enemigo

-Esta bien, pero un paso en falso y se podría desatar una guerra ¿entiendes la gravedad de eso?- hablo seriamente Rias dándole la espalda a Naruto, este por otro lado, al escuchar _Guerra_ recordó algo que no era parte de sus sueños…

 **Recuerdo…**

-Todo está oscuro-

-¡que alguien me ayude!-

-¡Salven a mi hijo!, ¡por favor!

-¡Me quemo, Ayúdenme!-

-"no sigan"- se quejó una voz joven, era un chico rubio de ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas, estava caminando por escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad, todo estaba ardiendo y siendo consumido por el abrumador fuego que no se detenía

-"ya no puedo más… será mejor que me rinda, no hay esperanza, ya me uniré con ustedes, Tou-san Kaa-san"- derrumbándose, ese chico rubio solo pudo sentir como algunas rocas caían sobre su pequeño cuerpo

- **¡No, nononono! ¡No puede ser!-** grito una voz desconocida para ese chico, abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para ver como un circulo rojo estaba por encima de la ciudad

-¡ayuda!- grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de no cerrar sus ojos, escucho como alguien venia corriendo en su dirección, solo para ver en frente suyo como un hombre pelinegro, con una mirada que demostraba que lo había perdido todo, lo observaba con una sonrisa

 **-Gracias a dios-** hablo con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, tomando la mano del niño rubio, una energía blanca comenzó a rodear a los dos

-"¿Por que estará feliz este hombre?- se pregunto se niño cerrando sus ojos, el cansancio lo venció

 **-No dejare que mueras, ¡Resiste!-** fue lo ultimo que escucho en niño rubio, ya que quedo inconsciente por el dolor y todo lo que había pasado en solo unos minutos.

 **Fin del recuerdo…**

-Perdóname Naruto…- dándose la vuelta, Rias observo como naruto se estaba agarrando el pecho con fuerza, mientras su otra mano la tenía puesta en su boca

-¡Naruto!- corriendo hacia él, observo como este caía de rodillas, tratando de no vomitar, ese recuerdo se sintió muy real, demasiado real, él no era ese chico, entonces era de los otros chicos que se parecían a el

-Ya… estoy bien, no se preocupe Buchou, entiendo además que no deba acercarme- parándose lentamente y tambaleándose, se dirigió hacia el baño, todo bajo la mirada preocupada de Rias

 **En el baño…**

 _-"Emiya Naruto, ¿sabes que fue eso?-_ Pregunto Naruto después de vomitar, ver ese recuerdo no le hizo muy bien

 **-"Si, es mi pasado junto con el de los otros"-** hablo Emiya telepáticamente, observando como Naruto tenia una mirada de disgusto

 _-"No fue muy explícito, pero me imagino todo lo acontecido"-_ dejando de pensar en eso, Naruto se lavó la cara, apoyo sus manos en el espejo

-Si no me hubiesen adoptado ¿hubiese pasado lo mismo?- pregunto al aire, solo para recibir un **No** de Emiya

 **-Recuerda que estamos en otra "época" aunque no te hubiesen adoptado, tu destino no hubiese sido como el de nosotros-** Emiya dándose la vuelta, comienza a desaparecer, Naruto solo pudo asentir levemente y salir lentamente del baño

 **En el club del ocultismo…**

-Naruto, yo…- Naruto levanto su mano, haciendo que Rias pare de hablar, este por otro lado solo toma asiento y se acomoda

-Lo sé Buchou, le pido disculpas, pero usted zabra que yo no rompo una promesa y a esa chica le prometí irla a visitar, le prometo que tendré cuidado- naruto hablo, dejando caer sus hombros, tenía una situación complicada, el era un demonio y la chica podría ser una exorcista

-igual te pido disculpas, Naruto-kun perdóname-hablo arrepentida Rias, ella solo quería dejarle claro que era peligroso acercarse demasiado a la iglesia

-Arara~ Buchou, siento interrumpir su momentito de amor, pero he recibido un comunicado de Takio, al parecer un demonio callejero anda rondado por la ciudad- hablo seriamente Akeno, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Naruto y una mirada cansada de Rias

-¿Qué es un demonio callejero?- pregunto curioso Naruto, ósea el entendía el termino callejero, pero puede ser que sea una cosa diferente a lo que el cree

-Te explicaremos allá Naruto-kun- y en un sello rojo carmesí se teletransportaron a un bosque, primero salió Rias, luego salió Akeno, seguida por Kira, luego salió Issei y por último naruto que estaba cargando a Koneko, ganándose una mirada gélida de Rias

-Rias-buchou ¿qué es un demonio callejero?- pregunto Naruto, bajando a Koneko, haciendo que esta haga un mohín de disgusto

-Originalmente era un esclavo de los demonios, pero traiciono a su Amo y ahora mata y vive como se le de la gana, esos son los demonios callejeros- hablo Rias observando un edificio destruido

-Nuestra misión es de exterminar a ese demonio, ya que ha estado atrayendo a humanos a este lugar y los a matado a todos

 **Dentro del edificio…**

-Una pregunta Naruto-kun- hablo Rias ganándose la atención de naruto, este estaba observando el lugar

-¿Sabes como es el ajedrez?- soltó Rias, naruto la miro confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza

-Como ama, yo soy el rey, La reina, los caballeros, las torres. Los arfiles y los peones, dependiendo de las piezas que les dé, pueden tener ciertas habilidades especiales, esta noche será tu primera pelee, solo limítense a observar Naruto-kun, Issei-san y Emiya-san- hablo Rias observando como delante de ellos aparecía una mujer con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda, ganándose la mirada lujuriosa de Issei

-Sera mejor que los acabe rápido, niñatos- hablo la mujer, solo para que debajo de ella apareciera una mano gigante, haciendo que Issei retroceda de miedo

 **-"Sabes, esta es la primera vez que veo algo tan… Raro"-** hablo telepáticamente Emiya, ganándose un _"Si, también es la primera vez que veo algo así de raro"_ por parte de naruto, Ddraig estaba durmiendo felizmente dentro de el rubio

-¡mueran infelices!- gritando eso, agarro sus pechos, solo para encima de estos, más específicamente en sus pezones, hubiera un pequeño símbolo mágico, de estos comenzaron a salir varios disparos amarillos, el cuerpo de Issei no respondía, seguía pensando en esa chica que estaba apunto de matarlo, solo para sentir como era empujado por Rias y estos caían al suelo

- **Trace On** \- en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas que cruzo en frente suyo, recibiendo dos disparos consecutivos de esa chica demonio, solo para ver como sus espadas se derretían

-¿Acido?- un poco asustado observo como la mano gigante de la chica venia directamente hacia él, pero en un momento una espada gigante apareció en la mano de Emiya, cortando así ese brazo gigante

-¡AHG! ¡Mi brazo, maldito infeliz!- gruño fuerte la chica pelinegra, Emiya de un salto se posiciono al lado de Naruto

-Yuuto- hablo Rias rápidamente, está desaparecio en un borrón de velocidad

-¿Dónde esta, desaparecido?- pregunto incrédulo Issei, solo para ver como Naruto tenia una mirada que decía ¿ _Enserio?_

-Ella es demasiado rápida para tus ojos, la posición de Kira es la de caballero, sus habilidades son la velocidad y su arma principal es la espada- apareciendo debajo de la chica pelinegra Kira realizó un corte ascendente, cortando así el único brazo que le quedaba, haciendo que gritara de dolor

Koneko se gano al frente de la pelinegra, ganándose una mirada de horror por parte de Issei y una de curiosidad por parte de Emiya y Naruto, el demonio gruño y se acerco a Koneko, pero en su abdomen se abrió una boca inmensa, por donde atrapo a la chica peliblanca Issei dio un jadeo de horror

-No te preocupes- hablo despreocupadamente Rias, terminando de decir eso la segunda boca del demonio se abrió por la fuerza mostrando a si a una ilesa Koneko, pero su ropa estaba desintegrándose

-Koneko es la Torre, su especialidad es simple, ella puede defenderse de cualquier ataque- hablo sencillamente Rias, Koneko por otra parte solo dio un golpe con su mano izquierda, haciendo que el demonio choque con una viga de cemento

-Saben Rias, ya me cansé, puedo demostrar un poco mi especialidad, ya que desde ahora somos "compañeros"- hablo Emiya observando la "batalla" el estaba aburrido, si fuera por el estaría buscando a Lancer para tener una buena batalla

-Claro… no hay problema- hablo un poco sorprendida Rias, Tanto como ella, Akeno, Kira, Koneko e Issei esperaban ver que tipo de ataques tenia ese "Sirviente" de Naruto

~ **I'am the bone of my sword~** hablo Emiya, en su mano izquierda apareció un arco completamente negro, y en su mano derecha apareció una espada con forma de espiral, colocando la espada en el arco, esta se encogió y adelgazo hasta parecer una flecha normal, pero con forma de espiral

-Sera mejor que retrocedan un poco- sugirió Emiya apuntando a la cabeza del demonio, todos decidieron hacerle caso, solo para ver como este dispara esa flecha produciendo una onda de expansión detrás suya, esta siguió su trayectoria hacia el demonio, solo para ver como esta traspasaba su cabeza, después el muro y siguió su trayectoria

-Ufff, hacía tiempo que no disparaba un arco, bueno… un día ¿dos? ¿o eran 4?- hablo confundido Emiya, haciendo que todos lo miren asombrados, esa flecha era poderosa

 _ **-Vaya vaya, encontrarte aquí Archer no es una mera casualidad-**_ hablo una voz que Emiya reconocía bien

-Veo que nos encontraste, Lancer- hablo este haciendo aparecer sus espadas gemelas, Kansho y Bakuya

-Bueno si, pero no quiero pelear contra ti, si no con el mini tu- hablo este señalando con su lanza a naruto, este estaba colocando su chaqueta en Koneko para que no pasara frio

-Sabes que no puedo, el no esta listo para enfrentarse a un Servant- hablo seriamente Emiya, Naruto no podría defenderse de él, no podía dejarlo

-No es algo de querer o no, no lo hago por que quiera, Gaia me dijo que, si lo veía tenía que enfrentarlo y tu sabes, ordenes son ordenes- hablo Lancer apoyando su lanza en su hombro derecho

-ahhh, si lo poner de esa manera- dando un suspiro, dejo pasar a Lancer, para disgusto de las chicas acompañantes de naruto

 **-"Es inevitable, ¿cierto Emiya?"-** pregunto telepáticamente Naruto, preparándose para una batalla que estaba seguro que no podría ganar, pero daría lo mejor de si para evitar la derrota

 _ **-"Si, Pero si te sirve de consuelo, si estas a punto de morir, intervendré para evitar tu muerte-**_ hablo Emiya colocándose cerca de las chicas, que sabían que no podían hacer nada, ya que ese hombre peliazul denotaba que tenia años de experiencia batallando __

 **-"Gracias, espero no defraudarte"-** hablo Naruto poniéndose en frente de ese hombre, que estaba jugando con su lanza

-Ehh, ya estas listo, se que es una ofensa no presentarme, pero si dijera mi nombre…- no alcanzo a terminar ya que naruto hizo una seña con sus manos

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo me vasta que sepas que soy Namikaze Naruto- hablo este creando una espada en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda se materializo el **Boosted Gear**

 **-"!Vamos socio!-** _ **-"!Si!"-**_ hablo Ddraig dentro de Naruto, este afirmo y comenzó a correr hacia el hombre peliazul

-Vaya, tiene más determinación que cierto hombre que conozco- hablo bloqueando el ataque de Naruto con su lanza horizontalmente, haciendo que de estas salgan chispas, pero en la mano izquierda de Naruto, más precisamente su guante, comenzó a emitir un brillo y una voz robótica hablo

 **[Boosted Gear: ¡Boost!]  
[¡Boost!]  
[¡Boost!]**

 **-"!Socio! tu fuerza se ha incrementado tres veces, aprovecha los Boost, que solo duran 8 minutos"-** advirtió Ddraig a Naruto, este sentía que su cuerpo era más fuerte, más resistente

-"De un momento a otro su fuerza aumento"- pensó el hombre peliazul solo para sentir que le daban una patada en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder

Naruto creando una espada para su mano izquierda, sintió como su **Trace On** demoraba menos el recrear una espada, dando una leve sonrisa comienza a correr hacia el peliazul

-"Seria una mentira si dijera que no me dolió"- pensó el peliazul observando como Naruto venia corriendo hacia su posición

 **¡Clank! ¡Clank!**

Esos sonidos de metal contra metal era lo único que se podía escuchar, Naruto trataba inútilmente en conectar un corte en su enemigo, pero desbloqueaba y destruía las espadas con la que el trataba de cortarle

-Esto es… frustrante- hablo jadeando naruto, le quedaban unos 4 minutos antes de que su cuerpo colapsara y los Boost desaparecieran, volviendo a crear otras dos espadas, corrió a la carga de su enemigo, pero sintió como algo cortaba el viento y algo liquido bajando por su mejilla

-¡Naruto!- grito Rias, ya que este tenia un corte en la mejilla, Rias observo como la lanza pasaba al lado de Naruto, flotando para regresar a su portador, el peliazul

-Eres fuerte, pero no sabes prevenir el ataque de un rival, y eres lento en reacción- hablo en peliazul que, de unos tres largos pasos ya estaba detrás de Naruto

-Ya verás- Creando una espada completamente negra (Espada de Kirito en ALO) ataco al hombre, solo para que ataque sea bloqueado, pero siguió aplicando fuerza, el hombre observaba su mirada, que demostraba que no iba a rendirse, esa miraba estaba llena de Determinación

Apartándose de un salto se dio cuenta que sentía como algo estaba cayendo desde su abdomen, abrió los ojos de sorpresa ya que tenia un leve corte, no era tan profundo, y alzando su mirada vio en la mano de naruto como tenia un cuchillo

-Maldito mocoso- mascullo en voz baja, pero dio una lee sonrisa, alzando su lanza, flexionando sus piernas grito

-¡Vas a caer mocoso, Ve **!Gae Bolg!** \- dando un giro de 360° lanzo su lanza, esta estaba emitiendo un segador brillo de color rojo

 **-"Socio, dudo que podamos bloquear esa lanza"-** hablo nervioso Ddraig, Naruto traba de moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, pero de la nada la habitación quedo completamente negra, y delante de el apareció un hombre muy parecido a el

 **-"esta batalla es difícil, pero no imposible"-** hablo el hombre que vestía el mismo conjunto que Emiya Naruto (Servant) pero con la variación que tenía una banda naranja puesta en su frente

-Se que el no esta peleando en serio, pero aun así me esta ganando- hablo Naruto apartando la mirada, el entendía que cuando esa lanza impactara en él, no podría volver a ser salvado de la muerte

 **-No es excusa, tu puedes ganarle, por que una prueba de eso es que yo estoy en frente de ti-** hablo con una sonrisa el hombre, extendiendo su puño hacia naruto, este le mira confundido

-No entiendo- hablo sinceramente, observando como el hombre no bajaba su puño

 **-No es necesario que lo entiendas, solo choca tu puño con el mío ¿vale?-** hablo acercándose en poco mas a Naruto, este le hizo caso y sintió como la habitación oscura comenzaba a desaparecer

 **-¡Tu puedes Namikaze Naruto!-** grito el hombre desapareciendo por completo, haciendo que Naruto pestañeara y viera que la lanza estaba por impactar en su pecho

-"No me rendiré, No perderé"- cerrando sus ojos, alzo su mano creando nuevamente esa extraña espada negra trato de golpear la lanza, pero esta solo quebró la espada que había creado

-"esa es la mejor arma que puedo crear hasta ahora, lo siento, te decepcione, desconocido"- sintió como la lanza atravesaba su estómago, trato de respirar pero de su boca solamente salió sangre, sin poder mantener el equilibrio, callo de espaldas al suelo, escuchan el grito de Emiya, las chicas e Issei

-"jeje, ¿moriré acá? Pero si muero ¿Qué le pasara a Arturia"- Naruto imagino como ella estaría al enterarse de su muerte

- **"No te rindas, eres el hombre que nunca ha perdido ni una sola batalla"-** Escucho en su mente, esa era la voz del hombre que había visto hace poco

-"lo haría, pero no tengo fuerzas"- hablo el rubio esperando su final, solo para sentir una mano en su estomago

 **-"!Ve!"-**

Lancer estaba dándose la vuelta para irse, Emiya estaba apretando sus puños, él no podía interferir, tampoco podía salvarlo, ya que si lo hacía estaría desobedeciendo a Gaia, pero todos observaron como Naruto estaba siendo rodeado por una energía blanca que estaba curando sus heridas

-Eso es…- Emiya reconocía Bien esa energía, era la que el tenia cuando aun era humano, cuando había invocado a Saber para la guerra del santo grial

-Segundo Round, Lancer- hablo Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello, pero de la nada su ropa comenzó a cambiar consecutivamente, primero era su ropa normal y luego era una parecida a la de Emiya, era un proceso que se repetía, era como si la segunda ropa fuera un fantasma

- **Trace On-** formando una espada corrió hacia Lancer, pero este bloqueo su estocada, solo para ver como naruto en su mano izquierda estaba recreando su lanza

Cuando logro proyectar la lanza de Lancer, trato de clavársela en su abdomen, solo para sentir como atravesaba el Aire, ya que Lancer había saltado para evitar ser atravesado por esa lanza

-Crees que puedes seguirme el juego, mocoso- hablo este haciendo la misma pose que había hecho antes para lanzar su arma, pero Naruto no dijo nada y copio la misma pose que estaba haciendo Lancer

 **-¡Gae Bolg!-  
-¡Gae Bolg!-**

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, las lanzas chocaron entre sí, estaban haciendo fricción para ver quien sobrepasaba a la otra, pero poco a poco la lanza original estaba sobrepasando a la proyectada

Suspirando Naruto pone su mano derecha al frente, cierra los ojos y concentra su **Prana** en su brazo derecho

-¡Estas muerto mocoso!- grito Lancer viendo como su Gae Bolg superaba a la copia

 **-¡Aias!-** exclamo Naruto creando un escudo que parecía una flor con cinco pétalos color rosado, después de esta se agregaron cuatro escudos mas

La lanza impacto en el escudo, penetro la primera barrera, luego la segunda, le siguió la tercera y la cuarta también, quedando solo la flor de 5 pétalos, que, al momento de traspasar el escudo, la lanza se detuvo y se devolvió hacia Lancer

-Naruto lo lograste…- exclamo Rias, solo para ver el estado de este, su brazo derecho goteaba por las heridas que le provoco resistir el Gae Bolg

-Eres fuerte, bueno, me despido, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos y en especial el mini tu- hablo alegre Lancer, saltando una pared que no tenia techo y se fue rápidamente de ahí

-Al menos estoy vivo, no Ddraig- hablo Naruto y se derrumbo en el piso, Ddraig estaba sorprendido, ya que el Boost se acabo cuando Naruto creo esa espada y la replica de esa lanza, significa que su contenedor tiene demasiada magia

 **-"Eres el portador indicado para mí, Naruto Namikaze"-** observando como Emiya estaba cargando a naruto en sus hombros y todas las chicas estaban detrás de el e Issei observaba con una mirada nerviosa como las chicas trataban de matar a Emiya por no ayudar a naruto

 **¡Terminado, se imprime y a disfrutar!**

 **Bueno, me disculpo por demorarme, pero estaba terminando de ver unos animes pendientes, pero quiero aclarar lo acontecido del capitulo**

 **Naruto no esta OP por lograr frenar Gae Bolg, solo que al replicar la lanza y también el Hogu, hizo que esta frenara parte de la fuerza y velocidad que tenia esta, aparte Naruto no uso el Rho Aias, solo uso una copia bien barata del Rho Aias original, todavía no puede usarlo en su máximo potencia**

 **Responderé ahora las preguntas que me parecieron interesantes**

 **1: ¿Cómo los sirvientes sobreviven sin Maestros?  
Respuesta: es sencillo, al ingresar a este nuevo mundo, no necesitan de sus maestros por que ahora pueden ser considerados humanos con altos niveles de magia, ósea en resumen, están vivos**

 **2: ¿Si Naruto hizo un contrato con Alaya el termino no seria Counter Guardian, ya que jamás seria reconocido como espíritu heroico?  
Respuesta: bueno, en ese pequeño flash back digamos que Naruto no sabe que el no seria un Espíritu Heroico, el solo dijo eso ya que, si se iba saber él quería tomas ese lugar sobrante, pero Alaya lo uso para ser un Counter Guardian por su deseo de ser un Héroe Justiciero **

**3: ¿Puedo suponer que la vida de Naruto (Universo Fate) es de la ruta Saber o un Combinado?  
Respuesta: interesante deducción, pero es un combinado, por así decirlo sería una cuarta Ruta de Fate/Stay Nigth conservando as las otras tres rutas originales**

 **4: ¿Mas adelante veremos versiones alternativas de Naruto como por ejemplo como HF, UBW**?  
 **Respuesta: claro que sí, ya que el Naruto de esta historia tendrá las habilidades únicas de los sus Yo alternativos, comenzando por el Naruto de la primera ruta, ya que en este capitulo uso algo que quiero que descubran**

 **Pero para dar un spoiler rikolino, esas versiones aparecerán cuando se de la fecha para el Rating Game (así se escribía ¿no?)**

 **Sin nada mas que aclarar, se despide vuestro gran amigo y compañero Kitsune Berzerk ¡Corto y cierro!**

 **48 Fav y 50 Follows :3 los quiero**


	5. Conociendo a un exorcista! ¿Greed?

**Eranda iro de nutta sekai** **  
** **ni kakomarete** **  
** **Erabenai kizu no imi wa**

 **doko darou** **  
** **Go jibun dake ga hiiro** **  
** **sekai no mannaka de** **  
** **Owaru made de zuppari suteeji no ue**

 **Muy buenas a todos, cachorros y cachorras, aquí su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk con un nuevo capitulo de Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works no tengo mucho que decir así que lo dejare al final, ¡a responder los reviews!**

 **Xirons: creo que no te diste cuenta de un pequeño detalle en un recuerdo de Naruto, ya que ya ha visto al Naruto de Kaleid, eso del otro Sacred Gear se rebelara en otro comento, a Kurama no lo tengo pensado poner en estos primeros 12 capítulos (quizás sean más, pero abarcan la primera temporada de DxD)**

 **Trollmemex: Gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste**

 **Bladetri: Gracias xD**

 **Genjuki: Claro que no, nadie lo obligara a suicidarse xdxd**

 **Invitado: Aquí está la continuación espero que te guste**

 **Invitado: Arturia será la principal y la numero uno no te preocupes**

 **Elchabon: Gracias, aquí está la continuación, disfrútala c:**

 **TXPOK2460: Aquí está la continuación, disfrútala**

 **ShirouEmiyaUBW: Gracias, me alegro de que te parezca interesante lo que esto u escribiendo c: Ahora mismo, Las creaciones están por debajo de los NP de Gilgamesh (en calidad y poder) pero nuestro Narutin mejorara y superara a Gilgamesh ¿Cuándo? Es secreto xd, Claro, el cabron es mas que Experto xdxd ya le hare el capitulo especial donde todas quedaran fascinadas con la comida de Naruto, eso te lo respondo al final (creo que entendí bien esa afirmación del Santo grial) Claro, a quien no le molestaría ver su preciada ara que los identifica que este siendo empuñada por otro hombre que no sean ellos (o mujer) No lo se, tendría que ver si agrego a alguna diosa al Harem, que si me pongo a pensar seria demasiado grande y poco manejable, pero hare lo que pueda, me alegro haberte sorprendido con la pelea de Lancer y Naruto, Si, a mi igual me hubiera molestado que Naruto usara el Rho Aias en su máximo potencias, lo que cree ahora es una copia bien bastarda del Aias original**

 **GateOfBabilon: Gracias por los aplausos, Gracias por esa afirmación, dentro de poco reescribiré los capítulos en donde hago mención de Gaia y Alaya, yo tome por hecho que eran las mismas jeje, error mío, dependerá la situación, por que si sus leyendas no fueron tan mal tratadas los dejarían sin rencor, pero si es al contrario, ¡ARDERAN HIJOS DE PUTA! Xd, esa preguntita la dejare al final c: creo que si, por lo que leí de la Wiki de Fate, pero igual me podrías decir para no esquivarme mas adelante, mierda, no entendí esa pregunta lo siento, si puedes háblame por mensaje privado (: Claro, también consistiría en eso, pero necesita saber su nivel o capacidad para hacerlo y ahora en estos 12 o 24 capítulos puede recrear algunos NP pero no puede crear algo más poderoso que EA (Por ahora) claro, pero lo resistiría con cierta ayuda de alguien a quien todos queremos 8no quiero hacer spoiler, el romance en esta historia si tendrá sentido (eso es lo que quiero hacer) no veras a una chica que se enamore con solo mirar a Naruto, tendrá toda su historia atrás c: sin que Naruto sea una contradicción no podría decirse que sea pariente de un Emiya Shirou, los dos Ddraig tienen el mismo poder, pero sus portadores no y eso hace la diferencia, Gracias por ese comentario al final, y quiero agradecerte a ti por las preguntas que hacer y las ayudas que me das para sacar mas sentido a ciertas cosas que desconozco, Un saludo pata ti también y ¡Disfruta el capitulo!**

 **DateOfFate: Clar que sí, tengo pensado hacer un Naruto vs Berserker (es lo único que te digo c:) posiblemente haga un pequeño arco en el mundo de Nanatsu no taizai para que naruto valla a partir madres xdxd, Gracias por tu aporte con el Aria, lo tenía hecho ya, pero esas ideas que diste no las pude pasar por alto y volver a crear otro y ahora tengo que decidir cuál será el elegido, y si, tengo presente que el Aria son las vivencias de Naruto en toda su vida, tranquilo que eso lo tengo más que claro xd (Muuuy loco, pero acertado, mi meta es como para darle más dificultad a Naruto, tendrá que enfrentarse a un AlterNaruto que lo perdido todo y es muy Emo y muy OP, estoy creando al personaje, si tienes algunas sugerencia mándame un mensaje privado, te lo agradecería mucho) eso igual es una buena sugerencia, penar algún nombre para ese "Universo de armas ilimitadas" (Si que puede ser que aparezcan alter de otros personajes, pero eso seria un arco aparte y no quiero dar spoilers) Gracias por ese menaje, y tendré eso muy en mente (te lo agradezco que igual me preocupaba de que dejaran de leer esa historia) ¡Por la historia! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AUUUUU!**

 **Dddyuguioh: Cada cinco días y una semana es lo que demoro para sacar un nuevo capitulo c: (mis parejas favoritas son Kirito/Lizbeth, Shirou/Arturia Shirou/Rider, Souma/las Nakirirs xdxd y otros mas (Mis personajes favoritos son Kirito de SAO y Saber (Arturia) De Fate/StayNight) Si que habrá momentos Ecchi (será intermedio) el Assasin fue removido de los Servants que vinieron a este mundo, pero si aparecerá otro que les gustara (eso espero) El rey de los héroes lo reconocerá a su momento c: (quizás si, quizás no) hasta la próxima, disfruta este capítulo!**

 **RankE Luckly: si, es una historia con bastante potencial, no creo que sea tan bipolar, por ahora, pero Naruto si tendrá Alter donde será su peor enemigo, tío, yo lo quería desbloquear con Raiser, pero lo que dices tiene razón, pero ya tengo el oponente digno para hacerlo xdxd, si tengo pensado hacer referencias, pero ahora no por que no se me ocurre nada xd, pero el en próximo capitulo podría ser, si, eso lo tengo pensado hacer entre el capitulo 10 y 12 c:**

 **Destiny: su color de ojos se volverá mas un azul metálico, su piel se volverá un poco mas morena y las marcas de bigotes se notarán más, Rule breaker si puede romper su contrato con Rias, pero eso no se vera hasta mas tarde, si, pero esos serian cuando Naruto reciba algo de alguien en especifico c: claro que si, tengo pensado hacer batallas épicas c: Nobleza Sitri al Harem ¡Asegurado!**

 **AmorPazMuerte: tienes toda la razón, se me paso por alto que la presión mágica y el nivel de Gae Bolg tendrá que haberlos dejado en shock, me disculpo por ese Error y lo compasare en la otra batalla que tendrá con otro Servant, se me paso por alto :c lo siento mucho**

 **Lo que me llama más la atención es que nadie ha preguntado por que Naruto puede usar tan bien el Trace On, jeje y otra cosa, ¿les gustaría que después del Rating Game hubiera un mini arco en donde Naruto es invocado en otro tiempo? Les dejo la decisión a ustedes y si quieren que pase voten donde quieren que este sea invocado**

 **Naruto, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Masashi Kishimoto  
Fate/Stay Night, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Type-Moon  
High School DXD, su historia, técnicas y como personajes es de Ichiei Ishibumi  
Lo único original mío seria la historia ficticia uniendo estos tres universos, quizás algunos OC y demás (Por favor, apoyen al lanzamiento oficial :3)**

 **Sin nada más que decir… ¡Que comience el capítulo!**

 **Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works…**

-Me duele la cabeza- susurro Naruto abriendo lentamente los ojos, observando un techo que no lograba reconocer en ese momento

-Que fue lo que paso… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba tratando de frenar esa lanza llamada Gae Bolg

 **Flas Back…**

 _-Crees que puedes seguirme el juego, mocoso- hablo este haciendo la misma pose que había hecho antes para lanzar su arma, pero Naruto no dijo nada y copio la misma pose que estaba haciendo Lancer_

 _ **-¡Gae Bolg!-  
-¡Gae Bolg!-**_

 _Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, las lanzas chocaron entre sí, estaban haciendo fricción para ver quien sobrepasaba a la otra, pero poco a poco la lanza original estaba sobrepasando a la proyectada_

 _Suspirando Naruto pone su mano derecha al frente, cierra los ojos y concentra su_ _ **Prana**_ _en su brazo derecho_

 _-¡Estas muerto mocoso!- grito Lancer viendo como su Gae Bolg superaba a la copia_

 _ **-¡Aias!-**_ _exclamo Naruto creando un escudo que parecía una flor con cinco pétalos color rosado, después de esta se agregaron cuatro escudos mas_

 _La lanza impacto en el escudo, penetro la primera barrera, luego la segunda, le siguió la tercera y la cuarta también, quedando solo la flor de 5 pétalos, que, al momento de traspasar el escudo, la lanza se detuvo y se devolvió hacia Lancer_

 **Fin del Flash Back…**

-Después de eso mi mente queda en blanco- susurro agarrándose la cabeza, se movió de donde estaba recostado, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un sillón, tratando de acomodarse sin que le duela más la cabeza se logro sentar

 **-veo que despertaste socio-** en la mano izquierda de Naruto se materializo Ddraig, Naruto por otra parte estaba sintiendo que poco a poco le dolía menos la cabeza

-Si estoy vivo significa que no perdí ¿no Ddraig?- dando un suspiro naruto observo sus manos, si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de ese desconocido no estaría ahí ahora, ya que el dio el conocimiento para hacer esa barrera llamada **Aias**

 **-Podría decirse que fue un empate, dejando eso de lado estuviste genial Socio, Sacando ese gran escudo de la nada, fue algo como** _ **Meh, no me importa si usas tu Gae Bolg a toda potencia, con este escudo lo detendré sin sudar**_ **o eso fue lo que decía tu cara-** comento Ddraig tratando de imitar la voz de Naruto, este por otro lado dibujo una diminuta sonrisa, Ddraig sí que sabía como quitarle las preocupaciones

Pero con curiosidad observo que encima de una mesita de noche había una nota, parándose lentamente y dando unos pasos logro llegar hacia la mesita de noche y el papel encima de esta

 _Si estas leyendo esto significa que despertaste  
Espero que te encuentres bien, nosotras junto  
con Issei te dejamos en el club descansando  
si te sientes mejor y crees que puedes hacerlo  
te dejamos un encargo debajo de esta nota  
es lo mismo que hiciste la vez anterior  
pero con otro cliente  
se despide atentamente: Rias Gremory_

 **-Vaya, todavía no te recuperas al cien por ciento y ese demonio ya te mando un encargo-** hablo Ddraig con una voz nerviosa, por otro lado, Naruto tenía los ojos en blanco, pero no desobedecería a su senpai

-¡Andando!- grito naruto con el puño en alto, pero olvidándose de un detalle que nadie le explico

-¿Donde está la maldita salida?- pregunto caminando en círculos, pero alzando los hombros en duda decidió salir por la ventana, quebrándola en el proceso

 **En las calles de Kuoh…**

 **-"Pensé que eras más inteligente"-** hablo Ddraig telepáticamente, por otro lado naruto solo estaba rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo ya que solo tenia que girar hacia la derecha para encontrar una escalera y después de esta estaba la salida trasera del club

-"solo cállate Ddraig"- hablo supuestamente enfadado naruto, ya que este tenia un poco de razón, pero su orgullo le decía que no aceptara nada y que se olvidara del tema ya que nadie se enteraría

-"un momento… ¿y Emiya?"- alzando la mirada, esta se encontró con la luna, ya que desde que despertó Emiya no fue a despertarlo y mucho menos fue a ayudarle en la batalla

 **-"Debe esta ocupado socio, pero esto es un encargo sencillo, nosotros solos podemos"-** Rugió Ddraig, no le caía mal ese "yo" del futuro de Naruto, pero el esperaba que su portador pudiera pelear solo sin que alguien mas se entrometa

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma…- llegando a la casa de la persona que lo contrato, pensó un poco en lo acontecido, tenia que llevar buenos resultados para su Senpai, por la pequeña pelea que tuvieron

Toco el timbre varias veces, pero observando como nadie salía observo como la puerta no estaba cerrada, si no que estaba semi cerrada y que dentro de esta se percibía un poco de luz

-Esto es extraño…- susurro para si mismo Naruto, nadie deja la puerta mal cerrada, ya que era como una invitación para robar, quien no sabía eso

-Con permiso, soy el demonio de la casa Gremory…- posando un pie dentro de la casa sintió una leve punzada en su corazón, similar a cuando observo desde lejos a la iglesia

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Naruto camino lentamente hacia donde estaba siendo emitida la luz, pensado que la atmosfera era ideal para alguien que adoraba a los demonios, pero sintió que pisaba algo acuoso

-Mierda…- mascullo en voz baja, observo el suelo para encontrar un gran charco de ese líquido, se agacho para ver que era eso y poso su mano en esa sustancia liquida, sintiendo una textura bastante familiar, era como…

-Sangre…- alzando la mirada vio dos cadáveres que en sus caras tenían un signo de agonía, estaban blancos y uno tenia algunas partes faltantes de su cuerpo, colocándose de pie rápidamente escucho una voz a su izquierda

-Las personas malas tienen que ser castigadas ¿Cierto, chico rubio?- sentado en un sofá café, estaba un chico joven, pelo blanco, unos ojos rojos que denotaban locura, vestía una gabardina negra y un uniforma blanco y en su cuello colgaba una cruz de plata

-Intente usar las palabras de la biblia, pero como vez ¡no funciono!- exclamando la parte final se colocó de pie rápidamente quedando en frente de un estupefacto Naruto que no podía analizar la muerte de esas dos personas inocentes

-Que tenemos por acá, es solo un pequeño demonio, mi nombre es Greed Zeroth ¡Soy un joven sacerdote que realiza exorcismos demoniacos por el bien de la humanidad!- bailando en frente de nuestro rubio este salió de ese pequeño trance y observo fijamente a ese tal Greed

-¿un sacerdote? No me jodas ¿Por el bien de la humanidad? Solo matas a quienes no sigan a dios- susurro Naruto, sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo, Greed por otra parte solo miro a Naruto con locura

-Para destruir a un demonio de mierda en este trayecto de mierda que es la vida de los demonios, ese es mi trabajo- sacando de su gabardina una pistola que empuño en su mano izquierda y una espada de luz en su mano derecha

-¿Eso es…?- abriendo los ojos en sorpresa

-¡Claro! Es una espada de luz, te apuñalare con mi espada de luz… en tu corazón ¡y mi otra bebe te desintegrara y te enamorara!- grito apuntando su sable y su arma en frente a Naruto, dando un salto Greed trata de cortar verticalmente a Naruto en el abdomen, pero este se tiro hacia otro lugar

- **Trace On** \- en su mano derecha se formo una espada con la que por poco logro interceptar la bala de el arma de Greed, que miro sorprendido a Naruto

-Vaya vaya, al parecer tienes una habilidad especial, demonio, pero eso no te salvara del disparo de mi arma exorcista Futsumata- grito disparando locamente su arma que naruto creando otra espada se ponía a interceptar las balas que venían, pero una bala destrozo su espada, esa misma bala impacto en su abdomen, haciendo que naruto gruñera de dolor

-Eres débil, demonio de mierda- dándose cuenta de que tenia una herida por su arma, este corrió para tratar de cortar a Naruto, pero ese con su otra espada intercepto el golpe, tratando de resistir la luz sagrada que emitía la espada ya que le estaba quemando su mano izquierda al hacer presión para que Greed no ganara más terreno

-¡Bastado!- grito Naruto dándole un rodillazo a Greed, este aprovecho para empujar a Naruto haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo y cuando trato de crear una espada en su mano derecha clavo la espada de luz, haciendo que Naruto gritara al sentir como su carne estaba siendo quemada por la luz sagrada, Greed estaba apuntándole a Naruto en su cabeza, Naruto estaba tratando de crear otra espada pero el dolor no lo dejaba pensar

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- escucharon a sus espaldas, Naruto alzo un poco su mirada encontrándose con una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien

-Vaya ¿no es la joven Asia?- hablo el sacerdote Greed. Naruto tenia una mirada incrédula, si el era un exorcista y Asia estaba con él, significaba solo una cosa…

-¡Verdad! Eres una principiante ¿verdad? Este es nuestro trabajo, matar a los demonios que se esconden en los cuerpos humanos- dándose la vuelta para encarar a Asia, esta estaba aterrorizada al ver a esos cuerpos sin vida

-¡Eso no…!- sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver como Naruto tenia una espada de luz enterrada en su mano derecha y su gesto de dolor que el producía esta

-¿Naruto- pregunto incrédula Asia, Naruto por otra parte solo podía observar a Asia con sorpresa y un poco de miedo, solo un poco

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían?- pregunto fingiendo una voz demasiado dramática

-¿Naruto-san Por que tu…?- pregunto con las manos en su boca, como si estuviera aterrada

 **[Boosted Gear: Boost]**

En la mano izquierda de Naruto se materializo el Boosted Gear, sorprendiendo a Greed y a Asia, el peliblanco solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder decir nada, ya que el pensaba que tenia el Sacred Gear llamado Canis Lykaon

-Lo siento, yo soy un demonio- susurro con su mirada ensombrecida, con su mano izquierda trato de sacarse esa espada de luz, pero al tratar de tocarla su mano izquierda estaba siendo quemada levemente

-yo no te estaba mintiendo ni nada de eso, pero si me odias lo entenderé, ya que es tu trabajo ¿no?- apretando los dientes al final, agarro la espada de luz y la saco, para luego tirársela a su dueño que estaba sorprendido

-No puede ser…- con lagrimas en los ojos Asia estaba tapándose la boca tratando de no llorar al ver el estado de naruto

-Es una pena Asia-chan, un demonio y un humano… no pueden estar juntos- susurro Greed en el oído de Asia, Naruto estaba cerrando sus puños en frustración y con esfuerzo este se pone de pie

-¿Y quien decide que un demonio y un humano no pueden estar juntos?- hablo este agarrándose la mano derecha ya que estaba sangrando por el hoyo que tenia en la palma de su mano

-Yo por supuesto, pero dejando eso e lado, demonio de mierda ya llego tu hora, dime tus últimas palabras- hablo Greed apuntando su espada de luz hacia Naruto, este tenia su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello

- **Trace On** \- corriendo hacia Greed, en sus manos se formaron sus características espadas gemelas, **Kanshō y Bakuya**

-¡Mataste a esas personas sin saber si tenían relación con los demonios!- chocando sus espadas, naruto empuja fuertemente a Greed, que tenía una mirada sorprendida

 **[Boost]**

Naruto corrió hacia Greed y lanzo sus dos espadas, que el exorcista desvió con su espada de luz, pero Naruto estado cerca de el crea de nuevo a **Kanshō y Bakuya** con las que corto levemente a Greed en el pecho y abdomen formado una cruz por encima de sus ropas

-Maldito demonio- mascullo disparando una ronda de doce balas contra Naruto, este desvió y corto unas 8 en total, el resto impacto en su cuerpo, pero el resto importancia ay que estaba completamente enojado con ese sacerdote ya que estaba hablando de matar tan a la ligera

-Veamos cuando puedes durar, exorcista de pacotilla- alzando a **Kanshō a** puntando directamente hacia Greed que estaba sonriendo locamente, ya que si mataba a este demonio lograría quebrar a hacia y hacerla muy parecida a el

-Lo mismo te digo, demonio de mierda- Greed volvió a disparar su arma, pero Naruto empuñando a Kanshō desviaba los proyectiles, haciendo enfadar levemente a Greed, pero dio una sonrisa al encontrar el punto débil de ese demonio

Naruto lanzo a **Bakuya** contra Greed, pero este la bloqueo y salió disparada hacia otra dirección, Greed dio una sonrisa psicópata, pero Naruto solo dio una leve sonrisa, entonces Greed giro su cabeza solo para ver como la espada que había bloqueado volvía directamente hacia él, pero salto hacia el costado y la espada regreso hacia Naruto y Greed quedo al lado de Asia

-Detente y déjate exorcizar o… La pequeña Asia-chan morirá- Greed dejo de apuntar hacia Naruto y con su mano izquierda tomo a Asia por el cuello y la apego a él, posando el Arma en la cabeza de la chica rubia que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

 **-"Eso es jugar sucio…"-** hablo telepáticamente molesto Ddraig, Naruto por otra parte estaba contra la espada y la pared, ya que el tenia un sueño que heredo de su yo del futuro…

" _Seré un héroe justiciero, los salvare a todos, deja tu sueño en mis manos, Oji-san"_

Dejando caer sus espadas gemelas, alza las manos en señal de derrota, ya que no quería que Asia saliera perjudicada en esa batalla, ya que si tenia que elegir entre el y ella, prefería morir el

-Naruto-san…- Asia estaba observando como naruto se estaba rindiendo por ella, él era un demonio y los demonios supuestamente son malvados, pero ella siempre creía que no todos los demonios eran malos y Naruto reafirmo su idea, no todos los demonios son malos

Entonces Greed soltó a Asia y camino directamente hacia Naruto, que estaba de rodillas en el piso con una mirada abatida, ese seria su fin ¿no? Ya que si era exorcizado no podría cumplir sus sueños ya que no estaría ni vivo ni muerto ¿no?

-Eso es pequeño demonio, ahora solo cierra los ojos y déjate caer en la agonía de ser quemado vivo ¡Jajajajajajaja!- cuando estaba por bajar su sable de luz sobre el cuello de naruto una voz lo interrumpió y alguien se puso en frente de Naruto

-¡Sacerdote Greed, se lo ruego, por favor perdone a esta persona! ¡déjelo ir por favor!- grito Asia en lágrimas, ella estaba en frente de naruto con los brazos extendidos, pero solo se gano una mirada molesta de Greed

-Tu~ te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo ¿no? ¡El es un demonio y esta en contra de nosotros!- grito enojado Greed, ya que su plan no había funcionado

-Puede que sea un demonio ¡Pero Naruto-san es una buena persona! ¡Dios no aprobaría algo así!- grito de nueva cuenta, ella pensaba que Naruto era un alma pura en un cuerpo impuro, pero eso no negaba que el era una muy buena persona

-¡No digas estupideces!- con su sable de luz dio un corte vertical rompiendo la ropa de Asia quedando en puro Brasier

-¡Kyaaaaa!- tapándose con sus brazos Asia cayo de rodillas, Naruto solo podía ver ese desenlace, ya que había aceptado su muerte, pero escucho una voz que conocía muy bien

 **-"¿Este es el Naruto Namikaze que los salvara a todos? Para mi solo es un bebe llorón que nunca ha perdido nada importante"-** hablo esa voz con total decepción, era un poco grabe, pero a la vez suave

-"no es que no pueda salvarla, ya esta a salvo, si me dejo matar ella podrá salir viva de acá ¿no?"- sus manos temblaban levemente, pero la voz solo pudo dar una gran carcajada sarcástica

 **-"Sabes que es mentira ¿no? Ella morirá igual y tu no podrás salvarla"-** Naruto abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz

-"¿Emiya?"- pregunto dentro de su, pero este solo pude decir un _puede ser_ que denotaba decepción

 **-"observa, ese es el bien que crees que estás haciendo"-** Naruto alzo la mirada solo para ver a Asia llorando y Greed a punto de volverla "impura"

-"No…"- Naruto trato de ponerse de pie pero solo pudo caer de frente, ya que las heridas que le propino Greed le estaban pasando factura

-¡Detente!- Grito Naruto colocándose de pie, tambaleante, pero firme y sus ojos demostraban una determinación inquebrantable

-¡Espere su turno, señor cliente que estamos ocupados!- grito Greed apuntando a Naruto con su arma

 _ **-Suelta a Asia-**_ su voz estaba demasiado grave, en su mano derecha estaba creando una espada completamente negra pero el mango era blanco

-Fiuuu, que seriedad- soltando a Asia, saca su espada que tenia las manos apresadas de la joven monja

 **-"Nunca te rindas, este es el camino que elegiste"-** la voz resonaba en su cabeza, pero esta se escuchaba distante

-"Claro, ya no dudare más"- apretando la espada que había creado, cerro los ojos y se relajo

 **-"!Demuéstrale quien es Naruto Namikaze!"-** grito la voz hasta desparecer completamente de su cerebro, Ddraig estaba pensando si esa voz era creada desde el subconsciente de Naruto para que nunca se rinda, **Su determinación dándole ánimos para que no se rinda**

-¿Je, quieres pelear conmigo?- hablo con una sonrisa Greed, este estaba consiente que naruto no tenia posibilidad de ganar, su cuerpo estaba sangrando lentamente y en algún punto caería inconsciente

-No perderé… ¡Contra ti!- de un salto Naruto en vez de darte un corte con su espada con su mano donde tenia el guante de Ddraig (que tenía un Boost) le da un golpe demasiado fuerte a Greed en la cara, haciendo que este salga disparado hacia atrás

-Demonio de mierda- mascullo escupiendo sangre, colocándose de pie rápidamente da un salto y alza su espada tratando de partir en dos a Naruto, este por otro lado solo pone su espada por encima de la cabeza para recibir el corte, pero…

 **-Llegue a tiempo-** hablo una voz que aparte a Greed de una patada, ganarse una mirada de odio por parte de este y una de sorpresa por parte de Naruto

-¿Emiya…?- susurro naruto observando la espalda de su Servant, este solo gira un poco la cabeza y le da una sonrisa

 **-Descansa, que ya llegaran-** colocándose en frente de Naruto, crea sus espadas gemelas se pone en guardia, detrás de Naruto se crea un símbolo mágico, por el que salen Kira, luego Akeno, seguida de Koneko que miraba preocupada a Naruto, ya que por lo que sabían se estaba enfrentado a un Exorcista por su solo y Rias, que solo observo fijamente a Greed con una mirada de disgusto

-¡Bravo! Llego la pandilla demoniaca- dando una sonrisa demente Greed se pone en guardia, pero Emiya da un paso al frente y encara a ese "exorcista"

 **-Disculpa, pero él es mi maestro y no quiero que muera y sé que las chicas que están detrás mío opinan lo mismo ¿no?-** girando un poco su cabeza observo como todas asentían y Naruto solo podía observar lo que sucedía pero cuando trato de avanzar hacia las chicas solo pudo caer al piso

-¡Naruto!- Rias fue corriendo hacia él y observo su estado, tenia su torso sangrante por las balas del exorcista, su mano derecha tenia un agujero que desprendía una fuete esencia a luz sagrada

-¿Cómo lo pudiste hacer eso a mi querido sirviente?- Rias se levanto con la mirada oscurecida, Greed solo pudo dar una sonrisa demente

-si el no hubiese venido, pero de todas formas lo hubiésemos exorcizado, ya que el debería estar muerto, pero míralo, caminando junto a ustedes, demonios de mierda- tratando de atacar al grupo de Rias no espero que el hombre peliblanco lo interceptara de una patada y lo hiciera retroceder

-Discúlpame Naruto, hace poco nos dimos cuenta de que había un exorcista por acá, había una barrera que escondía su presencia, pero hace poco que despareció y m di cuenta que estabas en peligro- Rias hablo colocando su mano en la mejilla de Naruto, este por otro lado observaba la mirada triste de Asia, pero su mirada solo gano odio al ver como estaba siendo tratada por ese hombre

-¡Monja de mierda! ¡Tu trabajo era mantener la barrera!- Greed estaba pateando a Asa y esta se quejaba de los fuertes pisones que le estaba dando, Naruto trato de ponerse de pie, pero al levantarse un poco cayo al piso de nuevo, estaba muy débil

-Yo nunca perdonare a los que hacen daño a mis esclavos, en especial a ti, que dañas a tus propios seguidores- Rias estaba dejando salir un aura atemorizante, haciendo que Greed se asuste y retroceda unos pasos

-¿Estoy en problemas? Esa aura me da miedo- estaba apuntando hacia el peliblanco que no se inmutaba al tener esa arma apuntándole en la cabeza

-Buchou, se aproxima un ángel caído- Hablo Koneko que estaba agarrando un mueble para usar de protección

-¡Al fin, la hermana ángel caído llego! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Greed estaba riendo locamente y Emiya solo se dio la vuelta y observo como arriba de él había un portal morado

-Archer, desmaterialízate- susurro cansadamente Naruto con la mirada sombría, el quería partirle la cara a Greed pero sintió como Koneko lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba hacia el portal

-Si máster- cerrando sus ojos Archer desapareció lentamente y naruto trataba de zafarse, pero al ver que no podía solo cerro los ojos y los volvió a ver posando su mirada en Asia

-Sabes, volveré por ti, tratare de salvarte de ese exorcista, te lo prometo, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca Rompe una promesa- solamente la cabeza de Naruto estaba visible por fuera del portal

-Espera a tu llegada, Naruto-san- cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa Asia se despedía de Naruto, pero con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Naruto solo pudo apartar un poco la mirada ya que le destruía el corazón verla llorar

 **Volveré por ti Asia**

 **Salvare a mi amiga, sin importar el costo  
o dejo de llamarme Namikaze Naruto **

**¡Terminando, se imprime y a disfrutar!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de hoy, a mí en lo personal me gusto xd apareció la gran Asia c: no tengo mucho mas que decir, responder la pregunta que me pareció y solo quiero que em digan si le parece buena idea que haga una saga aparte al terminar la del Rating Game**

 **1: ¿La voluntad de Naruto es fuerte, pero resistirá a "todos los males del mundo" (cosa que Gilgamesh únicamente hizo)?**

 **Respuesta: si puede resistir todos los males del mundo, pero quías cierta parte de el cambiaria un poco, como la percepción del mundo, todo lo que pasaría después para mi es desconocido por que no lo he pensado, pero de que lo resistiría, si lo resiste c:**

 **No tengo mucho mas que decir, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, les mando saludos a todos lo que me leen y dejan Review y a los que leen igual c: ya que agradezco su gran apoyo por esta historia, sin mas que decir, se despide su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk…**

 **¡Corto y cierro!**

 **58 Favs y 61 Follows… Los quiero :3**


	6. Protegiendo a Asia Archer vs Naruto!

**Hana wo kubete uta wo kubete  
dare yori kewashiku utsukushiku  
ano hino kizo mo moratta ai mo  
subete kubete hikari no hou e…**

 **Hola a todos cachorros y cachorras, aquí su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk en un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, dejare mis explicaciones de la historia al final de a historia, ya que hubo muchos Reviews y quiero responderlos ahora, así que ¡A responder los reviews!**

 **RankE Lucky: Todavía no me decido si poner al sujeto 1 o al sujeto 2 para que Naruto despierte el UBW, gracias por el consejo de usar a Zelrech, lo tomare en cuenta, gracias por tus sugerencias y espero que este capítulo te guste c: (Naruto Ken, el demonio de un ojo :v) aparte que sí, entendí que era Freed, pero cuando volví a ver ese capítulo de DXD ahí salía textualmente que era Greed xdxd y en el siguiente capítulo decía Freed :v y si, tu teoría es acertada en ciertos puntos**

 **Destiny: Si, mi error por poner Greed, pero como dije arriba, fue un error de traducción, ya que en el capitulo 4 sale Freed y no Greed y quede con una cara de ._. (Tengo pensado hacer eso en NNT, así que no te preocupes, en un futuro lo veras c:) Giro de argumento esplendido (ya lo tenia pensado, pero a medias, gracias a ese comentario ya tengo la idea lista y no, Naruto seguirá siendo Demonio) Shhh que esto quede entre tu y yo xdxd**

 **Dddyugioh: Me hace feliz ver que te gusta este Cross c: Naruto (Alter) hará eso, así que tranquilo mi gran amigo (Spoiler xd) lo único que te dire sobre la nobleza de Rias (CIVIL WAR, PRONTO EN Naruto DXD UBW)** **xD un saludo y espero que este capítulo te guste**

 **Bladetri: Gracias XD**

 **Guest: Si te parece que esta llena de estupideces… ¿Qué haces acá?**

 **Genjuki: Gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste :3**

 **Xirons: Gracias, y sí, quiero agregar al alter… (Solo será uno) y si, puede que haya seres en DXD que le ganen a Naruto, ¿pero no crees que se sentirá mas mal si le gana un Naruto completamente diferente a el?**

 **DateOfFate: Gracias por ese apoyo compañero c: nunca dije que lo desbloquearía con Raiser ¿o si? Pero para aclarar eso Naruto lo despertara en el Rating Game… no contra Raiser, quizás alguien se cole por ahí… xd Campo de espadas universales… (me agrada el nombre) Gracias por todas tus sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta, un saludo, espero que este capítulo te siga gustando (Vivan los Alters \:v/ xd)**

 **ShirouEmiyaUBW: Archer ve a Asia solo como otra humana más, Naruto aparte quiere salvarla el, no que otro lo haga por el, ya que seria algo que va en contra de su ideología (nunca rompo mis promesas) Posiblemente profundice su historia, eso lo veré en el momento (y si no veré que hago para hacer la historia mas interesante) Si no te has creado una cuenta no se puede xd así que créatela… ¡ya! (con amor) Esas sugerencias del Arco no Cannon, lo tendré en cuneta, aparte me pareció interesante que en vez de presentarse como naruto,** _ **Hola me llamo Haise Sasaki, un placer…**_ **xd te diste cuentas de cosas interesantes compañero, las responderé al final :3 y si, diste en el clavo, el se cambiara el apellido a Emiya (Ya lo aclarare mas adelante)**

 **GateOfBabilon: Que Bueno que hayas disfrutado el cap c: nop, Greed es Freed, solo fue un Error mio ( y de AnimeFLV ¬¬) Interesante, te diste cuenta de eso, por eso te quiero querido lector, eso lo responderé al final :3 por ahora mano a mano Naruto es Decente (puede ganarle a penas a Koneko mano a mano… pero sin promoverse, si se promueve, hay mijo, Koneko queda devastada xd) Esa espada es una espada cualquiera, pero si tuviera que decir un parentesco… una Katana xdxd (soy muy simple) Ultra instinto… no pero Naruto obtendrá el ojo de la mente al Max (con entrenamiento muy duro, claro está) Gracias por tus Opiniones en el Arco no Cannon, lo tendré en consideración, Ojala disfrutes este capítulo, un saludo para ti :3**

 **AmorPazMuerte: !Bingo! un aplauso para ti, Naruto SI tiene a Avalon dentro suyo, ¿y como paso?… creen sus teorías xdxd (reclama tu premio mas tarde :3) no creo que cambie el Harem (joder, si que sabes leer mis intenciones) (lo único que te diré sobre la nobleza de Rias… CIVIL WAR PRONTO EN Naruto DXD UBW xD) un saludo y espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **Faye: Gracias, trato de dar todo de mi en esta historia, (hacer aparecer personajes tempranos… no lo sé, quizás si o solo sean guiños a esos personajes) Los Emiya siempre serán suicidas (este Naruto también) Jugue como dos juegos de DMC y el GOW los jugué todos (el 4 todavía no, ya que estoy un poco ocupado) y no he leído Percy Jackson y Harry Potter leí con suerte el primer libro xdxd**

 **OrengueMaster: Buena nobleza te montaste ahí si xdxd es poderosa, yo creo que en próximo capitulo pondré a mi nobleza ideal xdxd sugerencia op gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **ESCANOR-SAMA: gracias Escanor-sama xdxd Archer no, Naruto si posee otras espadas de anime/novelas/videojuegos/etc Hai Escanor-sama, solo usted decide si la historia es buena o es mala xdxd sí, obtendrá la personalidad de ese héroe o persona pero solamente si esta viva o dejo sus sentimientos en el arma, posiblemente sea una batalla amistosa Escanor-sama seguiré las ordenes que dejo implantadas en el texto leído (claro que seguiré esta gran historia y mas si las personas la disfrutan c: y tomare ese consejo en cuneta) espero que este capitulo sea de su Agrado Escanor-sam{**

 **TheShinobi: Si, podira haber una cazadora en el Harem c: y también existirá una chica así (tu sabes a lo que em refiero) Si sucedió Hollow Ataraxia, (en un futuro existirán las cartas de clase, así que espera pacientemente, gracias por las sugerencias, espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **Trollmemex: gracias, aquí está la actualización**

 **OverBow: el tema del rango ya lo expliqué en este capto (bueno, explicar no pero igual lo dije) yo diría que es nivel Emiya/Ichigo xdxd tomare el consejo (el del manga) y sobre lo del Arco no Cannon, tomare tus sugerencias**

 **NeverAlone y God of food sus reviews los responderé en mi perfil ya que son parecidos xdxd**

 **Sin mas que decir, ¡que comience el capítulo!**

 **Naruto DXD Unlimited Blade Works**

-Tus heridas están sanando increíblemente rápido, pero aun así ese exorcista "Perdido" uso un poder increíblemente fuerte- hablo Akeno vendando la mano de Naruto, que hacía muecas por la herida que todavía estaba abierta

-"Perdidos" ¿eso no solo se usaba con los demonios?- Pregunto Naruto agarrándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha estaba siendo vendada por Akeno

-No ya que algunos exorcistas han sido expulsados de la iglesia y se convierten en esclavos de los Caídos- le explicaba Kira observando el techo como si fuese lo más bello que hubiera visto jamás

-entonces… ¿Asia es un exorcista perdido?- Naruto estaba colocando su mirada en Akeno que estaba desviando la mirada para no responderle esa pregunta

-En cualquier caso, tu eres un demonio y ella es la esclava de un Ángel caído, esa es la realidad- Hablo Rias saliendo del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, pero Naruto solo observo a Rias y chasqueo la lengua en disgusto

-Si esa es la realidad yo la romperé- susurro Naruto, pero como los demonios tienen un sentido mejorado, escucharon claramente lo que dijo Naruto, que tenía una mirada determinada

 **A la mañana siguiente… (casa de naruto)**

-Arturia, Si te dijera que quiero salvar a una chica ¿Me ayudarías?- Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Arturia, estaban en la habitación de ella ya que Arturia estaba preocupada por las heridas de Naruto

-Yo te diría que sí, si es tu voluntad, yo estaré dispuesta a poyarte, " _Por qué yo soy tu espada ¿recuerdas?"-_ Respondió sin dudar Arturia, pero lo ultimo fue un pensamiento de ella

-ya veo, muchas gracias por ser sincera Arturia- Dando una sonrisa, Naruto se para y estaba por abandonar la habitación, pero recuerda una cosa y se frena en la puerta

-Oye Arturia… ¿De verdad, desde mañana se quedara a vivir una amiga tuya?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto, Arturia solo se sonroja un poco y da un asentimiento de cabeza

-Ya veo, sabes… eso me hace feliz- Dándose vuelta, Naruto deja su habitación, por otra parte ella tenia un gran sonrojo en su cara, ya que Naruto había dicho que estaba feliz por ella

 **Al día siguiente…**

-Dije todo eso… ¿pero seré lo suficientemente fuerte para poder salvarla?- Naruto estaba sentado en una banca, observando el cielo, esperando a ver si le llegara una respuesta que le ayudara en esa situación

-¿Naruto-san?- una voz familiar para Naruto se escucho a sus espaldas, Naruto dándose vuelta se encontró a unos pocos metros de distancia con cierta chica que estaba en sus pensamientos

-¿Asia-chan?-

 **Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works**

Asia tenía una mirada incomoda, ya que era la primera vez que venia a comer en un lugar así, por otro lado, Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no es como que haya una forma de comer esto, pero primero le quitas la envoltura, luego lo tomas con ambas manos y le das una mordida… Así- quitándole la envoltura a su hamburguesa, la toma con las dos manos y le da un mordisco, Asia miraba todo eso con sorpresa

-Es increíble, quiero intentarlo- Repitiendo lo que hizo Naruto, cuando estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa, ella posa su mirada en naruto, este le da una sonrisa, ella quitando su inseguridad le da una mordida

-¡Delicioso!- exclamo en voz baja, ganándose una sonrisa de Naruto, que seguía comiendo su hamburguesa, pero se le hizo extraño encontrarse con Asia

-Por cierto ¿Por qué estabas en el parque?- pregunto Naruto dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Asia por un momento se puso nerviosa y aparto la mirada, haciendo que Naruto se de cuesta de algo…

-Pues… como estaba en mi descanso, me fui a caminar por la ciudad- respondió Asia con un leve sonrojo y luego se puso un poco nerviosa

-etto, y luego, me encontré a Naruto san y pues…- Naruto estaba pensado que hacer, el tenia una idea vaga de lo que podía estar pasando

-Asia, si tu quieres, ¿Hoy divirtámonos con todas las ganas?- sugirió Naruto cerrando su ojo izquierdo con una sonrisa, Asia solo abrió los ojos enormemente

-¡Si!- dando esa afirmación positiva, Asia asiente con la cabeza y con un sonrojo en las mejillas

 **Momentos después…**

-Vamos Asia, ¡tu puedes!- animaba Naruto, Asia por otro lado estaba jugando a un juego de autos, pero chocaba cuando tenía que girar hacia un lugar bruscamente

Luego jugaron un juego de baile, donde Naruto fue masacrado brutalmente por Asia (que no tenia experiencia en esos juegos) y en ese momento, una parte de su orgullo desapareció para no volver nunca mas

Luego se sacaron algunas fotos, en la ultima Naruto puso su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Asia, sacándole un sonrojo a esta y una sonrisa zorruna a Naruto

Después de un rato, estaban caminando por la sala de juegos, hasta que Asia observo algo que le llamo la atención y fue corriendo hacia esa dirección, haciendo que naruto la sigua calmadamente

-Asia… ¿será que te gusta el Señor Shukaku?- pregunto Naruto observando fijamente al mini-peluche, es una Tanuki de arena (mapache de arena)

-Etto… no… Bueno si- bajando la cabeza con un gran sonrojo, Asia da la afirmación positiva, Naruto la observa con una sonrisa y poso su mirada sobre ese Tanuki de esa máquina del demonio

-Ya veo, observa Asia, yo te lo regalare- Naruto colocándose frente a frente contra esa máquina, saca una moneda y la coloca en la maquina de juegos

-Este en un protip, cuando la garra tenga 3 ganchos es recomendable agarrarlo del pecho, como es en este caso- Naruto hablaba con los ojos cerrados, en sus pensamientos…

 **-"Naruto, es verdad que hacerlo así asegurara que logren sacar el peluche…"-** pregunto Ddraig con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que presentía que el protip era una basura

 _-"No, Ya que estoy fortaleciendo la garra con mi_ _ **Trace On**_ _, ya que está ajustada para no sacar nada…"-_ Hablo naruto con un aura depresiva, es quería ayudar a la gente, pero al parecer no se podrá…

Ya que naruto estaba usando el **Trace On** , Reforzó el gancho, pudo sacar ese Tanuki, pero cuando lo observo más de cerca y sintió una sensación de incoformidaad, pero nunca había visto algo parecido a eso, pero desechando esos pensamientos le entrega el peluche con una sonrisa a Asia

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Este Shukaku siempre conmemorara mi amistad con Naruto-san- Bajando la cabeza, Asia abraza al Tanuki con un gran cariño y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Jejeje, bueno… ¿Ahora a donde vamos?- Hablo Naruto con un leve sonrojo, pero aparto la mirada para que Asia no lo vea

-Si… este encuentro es algo especial por hoy- susurro Asia con los ojos cerrados, sus palabras tenían cargada un tono de melancolía que pasó inadvertido por Naruto

 **Mas tarde… (en el parque donde Naruto murió xd)**

Naruto estaba en una maquina expendedora sacando una bebida ya que Asia ya tenia la suya, caminaron juntos hasta una banca ya que Asia observo como Naruto estaba un poco Resentido por las heridas generadas por Freed (ya aclaré el malentendido respecto a Freed)

Sentándose Naruto siendo seguido por Asia, esta le pide su mano derecha a Naruto, este accede a pasarle su mano herida, las dos manos de Asia fueron rodeadas por un aura verde, regenerando la herida en general, haciendo que un sentimiento de paz se apoderara de el rubio

-Si no me equivoco en el abdomen también- Hablo Asia, pero Naruto negando lentamente con la cabeza, se levanta la polera que estaba usando (es la misma que Shirou, solo que en vez de azul, esta es Naranja

-Como vez, ya estoy bien no te preocupes tanto, tal vez sea débil, pero mi cuerpo no lo es- hablo Naruto mirando al cielo, apretando su mano derecha, siente que ya no hay dolor, cerrando los ojos suelta su agradecimiento a Asia

-Muchas gracias Asia, eres increíble- habla Naruto sin abrir los ojos, ya que esa sensación de paz todavía permanecía en su corazón, tan increíble era ese Sacred Gear, tenia curiosidad sobre la historia de Asia…

 **-Naruto, te resumiré muy brevemente la historia de Asia, para que no la hagas recordar malos momentos, estuve investigando sobre ella y estos son los datos que encontré, Asia fue abandonada por sus padres cuando era un bebé y se crio en una iglesia. En algún momento de su niñez, ella ganó la habilidad de usar su Twilight Healing y desde entonces fue conocía como la Doncella Santa. Fue durante ese tiempo que Diodora Astaroth hizo un plan para que Asia lo curase, y siendo él un demonio le causó la expulsión de la Iglesia acusada de Herejía. Sin un lugar a donde ir, Asia tuvo que recurrir a los ángeles caídos, espero que esa información sea de tu ayuda… ya que ahora me iré a dormir, Good Night-** hablo telepáticamente Emiya, pero todo eso era una mentira, él estaba cerca de ellos, estaba sentando en la rama de un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock, ya que, si eso era verdad, significa que ella sufrió un destino que nunca tuvo que haber pasado, para una niña de esa edad ser tratada como una hereje, le rompía el corazón a Naruto

-Asia, dime… ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?- preguntó Naruto observando fijamente a Asia, esta desconcertada por la pregunta, responde con total sinceridad

-Mi mayor sueño… Es hacer un montón de amigos y plantar flores junto a ellos, comprar libros, salir junto a ellos, poder tener muchas charlas con ellos… esa clase de sueño es mi mayor deseo, ya que yo no poseo amigos- termino de hablar Asia con su mirada ensombrecida, haciendo que algo dentro de Naruto se rompiera, parándose de la nada, Naruto queda lo mas cerca de la fuente de agua, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Asia

-No digas que no tienes amigos… yo me convertí en el amigo de Asia hace tiempo ¿no?- volteando su mirada, le da una de sus mejores sonrisas a Asia, haciendo que esta tuviera los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

-Em… bueno, no hemos plantado flores ni comprado libros, pero igual sirve ¿O no?- rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, Naruto camina hacia Asia u se arrodilla en frente de ella (que estaba sentada todavía)

-Yo prometo ser tu amigo, y nuca te abandonare, recuerda que yo nunca rompo una promesa- hablo Naruto mirando fijamente a Asia

-Pero Naruto-san, no quiero causarte problemas- hablo Asia con una sonrisa falsa, ya que ella quería evitar que Naruto se haga daño por su culpa otra vez

-Demonios o monjas, no importan ¡Los amigos son amigos!- Parándose, Naruto toma la mano de Asia, esta le toma de la mano y se paran juntos

-Yo… estoy muy feliz- Hablo Asia al borde de las lagrimas dando una sonrisa, haciendo que naruto entienda que debe proteger esa sonrisa hasta el final

-lo que dices será imposible Namikaze- Hablo una voz a espaldas de Naruto, este reconocía muy bien la voz, ella era la que lo asesino en ese momento

-Yuuma… No, Reynalle- hablo Naruto con veneno en su voz, ganándose una leve mirada de disgusto por parte de la ahora conocida como Reynalle

-Como un sucio demonio como tu puede si quiera saber mi nombre- hablo está creando una lanza de luz, haciendo que Naruto retroceda un paso

-Sabía que había algo extraño, Asia se escapó de la iglesia, y ahora que lograste salir, hare todo lo posible para que no vuelvas a ese lugar en contra de tu voluntad

- **Trace On-** en su mano derecha creo una espada **(Espada valiente de Tapion** **1** **)** con la que apunto directamente a Reynalle, haciendo que esta riera sin parar

-¿De nuevo usando ese truco para crear esas espadas?- Lanzando su lanza de luz, Naruto la intercepta con su espada y la divide en dos y sin inmutarse, Naruto solo observaba sin asustarse por la intensión asesina de Reynalle

-Reynalle, no te llevaras a Asia, no si puedo evitarlo- Naruto en su mano izquierda creo un arco completamente negro ( **Arco de Archer)** en al cual coloco el mango de la espada, haciendo que esta se compacte y tenga el aspecto de una flecha poderosa

 _-"No estoy ni cerca de la puntería de Emiya, mi distancia seria con suerte unos 200 metros y eso es solo porque me dieron las bases para disparar un arco"-_ __Cerrando sus ojos, Naruto regula su respiración, tensa la cuerda del arco y espera, espera a que su enemigo lance su lanza

-No te pongas engreído maldito demonio- hablo con odio Reynalle, lanzando así la lanza de luz que iba directo hacia Naruto, este soltando la cuerda del arco deja que la flecha impacte y destroce la lanza de luz e iba en contra de la Ángel caído, bajando un poco la guardia Naruto baja el arco y este desaparece en partículas Naranjas

Pero se da cuenta de su error ya que él pensó que solo con esa flecha bastaría para dejar herida a Reynalle y hacer que esta se retire, pero no conto con que lo esquivaría, girando un poco su cabeza se encuentra con que ahí está parada a sus espaldas y señalándolo con su mano derecha

Cerrando su puño, Naruto siente como si todo su cuerpo tuviera toneladas encima de este y sus huesos estén por fracturarse completamente, gruñendo de dolor, Naruto trata de hacer algo para evitar el dolor, pero mientras el trataba de hacer eso Reynalle lo tomo por el cuello y lo tiro a la fuente de agua

Todo bajo la mirada de Asia que miraba preocupada como Naruto tenia en su cara una mueca de dolor, esta le grita a Reynalle para que se detenga

-¡Detente ya! Me iré contigo, pero deja a Naruto-san en paz- Hablo está acercándose lentamente hacia Reynalle, bajo la mirada de Naruto, que estaba tratando de pararse, pero aquella presión invisible evitaba que pudiera ponerse de pie

-Buena chica, solo resiste hasta esta noche y acabare con todo tu dolor y angustia… Hasta luego Naruto-kun- Se despidió Reynalle, Naruto estaba mirando eso con angustia, él había jurado protegerla, pero ahí se va y el no puede hacer nada

-Adiós, Naruto-san- se despidió Asia en llanto, mientras que Reynalle observaba todo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Asia!- grito al final Naruto alzando la mano hacia donde estaba ella, pero solo desaparecieron de ahí, Naruto entonces se derrumbó ahí mismo, cerrando sus puños en frustración se levanto lentamente, y camino hasta salir del agua, cayendo de rodillas termino golpeando sin parar el piso en el proceso sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar

 **-Vamos Naruto, se que es duro, pero vamos a entrenar, ya que veo que te hace falta, y en la noche vamos a ir a rescatar a esa joven monja-** hablo Archer que se materializo a su lado, Naruto por otra parte solo asintió con su cabeza y se paro con la mirada oscurecida por su cabello, esa mujer de negro iba a pagar por llevarse a Asia…

 **Una hora después (en el patio de Naruto)**

 _ **(Aclaración… Aquí Archer usara el Unlimited Blade Works… peeeerooooooo no usara el Aria completamente, solo usara tres versos del Aria, haciendo que el Unlimited Blade Works sea mucho más débil seria de un rango E- a un rango B, no más, ya que si no usa el Aria completo no puede desatar todo el poder del Unlimited Blade Works (eso pienso yo) dejando esto en claro, sigamos con la historia)**_

-Sera mejor que no te contengas, Archer- Hablo Naruto empuñando a **Kanshō y Bakuya** , por el otro lado estaba Archer que estaba empuñando las mismas espadas que Naruto

 **-Digo lo mismo, Master-** empuñando firmemente sus espadas, y en el momento en que la respiración de los dos se cortó, corrieron hasta quedar frente a frente colisionando sus espadas, hasta ese punto ambos hacían fuerzas para que el otro retrocediera, pero Naruto no conto con que Archer hiciera fuerza hacia abajo y rompiera sus proyecciones

Gruñendo, Naruto crea otras espadas y trata de partir en dos a Archer, pero este da un gran salto hacia tras y mira con una sonrisa burlona a Naruto

 **(Fate-stay night UBW OST EMIYA)**

 **~I´am the bone of my sword~** recitando la primera parte de su Aria, Archer lanza a **Kanshō** y a **Bakuya** contra Naruto, este solo la vio pasar a su lado y se concentro en el golpe frontal que venia a por el

Bloqueando las espadas frontales que Archer le había enviado estas se reúnen girando alrededor de él, un poco preocupado Naruto deshace las espadas que había proyectado y volvió a crear a **Kanshō y Bakuya**

 **~Chikara, yama wo nuki~** recito Archer colocando a **Kanshō y Bakuya** enfrente de el en forma de **X** para posteriormente colocarlas en forma de **X** de nuevo pero esta vez en su espalda

 **~Tsurugi, mizu wo wakatsu~** volvió a Recitar Archer, esta vez avanzando y dando un salto, todo esto bajo la vista de Naruto, que solo podía esperar el momento justo para defenderse y contraatacar, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no podría contraatacar ni defenderse apropiadamente

 **~Warera, tomo ni ten wo idakazu~** alzando las espadas que tenía en su espalda, se deja ver que las espadas habían aumentado su tamaño siendo ahora mas largas. Abriendo los ojos en shock, soltando a **Bakuya** Naruto coloca su mano al frente de si, concentrándose manda todo el **Prana** que puede hacia su mano derecha

 **-¡Overedge!/!Aias!-** Proyectando su escudo de 5 cinco pétalos y cuatro escudos antes de la flor rosada, Archer por otro lado estaba tratando de romper el escudo hecho por Naruto con sus espadas, pero dando una sonrisa traviesa le habla a naruto telepáticamente

 **-"No sé tú, pero igual me preocuparía de esas cuatro espadas que vienen detrás de ti"-** girando su cabeza, Naruto observa como las cuatro espadas que había lanzado Archer venían hacia su dirección

 _-"Hijo de pu…-_ observando al suelo Naruto ve a **Bakuya** ya que la había tirado para formar su escudo, formula un plan que lo sacaría de ahí, no ileso pero sin tantas heridas

Teniendo a **Kanshō** en su mano izquierda, lo que hace es lanzarla hacia atrás, con su pie izquierdo presiona a **Bakuya** contra su otro pie y la levanta, agarrando a **Bakuya** en el aire con su mano izquierda, la lanza hacia atrás interceptando a las dos primeras espadas, pero con las otras dos recibe un corte en la pierda y otro en el brazo

 **-¡Falta poco!-** Rompiendo ya el segundo escudo del **Aias** de Naruto, Archer sigue haciendo fuerza para fracturar el **Aias** que aunque siendo una copia bien baja del **Rho Aias** sigue siendo una buena defensa

-¡No perderé!- rugiendo Naruto posa su mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho tratando de mandar mas **Prana** para fortalecer mas su **Aias** , logrando que esas pequeñas fisuras que se veían se arreglaran

 **~ Unknown to death, nor known to life**

Viendo que se demoraría mucho en romper ese escudo, decide dejas de hacer fuerza y solo retroceder unos pasos, haciendo desaparecer a esas espadas gemelas remodeladas, decide extender los brazos y abrir los ojos con una sonrisa burlona

 **-Ven Máster, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz-** Naruto haciendo caso a la provocación de Archer, crea una espada completamente negra **(Kirito ALO segunda temporada de SAO)** y va corriendo directamente hacia Archer, que sigue esperando el ataque de Naruto

 **-** ¡Prepárate Archer!- alzando la espada tratando de dar un corte verticalmente, Naruto trata de golpearlo, pero un fuego ilusorio empieza a salir de los pies de Archer

 **~Yes, so is a pray… !** **Unlimited** **Blade Works!~** Naruto siendo segado por el enorme brillo que producían, logrando abrir los ojos y dejar que se acostumbren a la luz que era producida observo todo con sorpresa y admiración, ya que había una infinidad de espadas enterradas

-Esto es…- Naruto observaba como el paisaje dejo de ser un simple jardín y se transformó en un desierto abierto y estéril con engranajes negros monolíticos que giran en la distancia, es como un reino de escombros sembrado de miles, tal vez un número incontables de espadas ancladas en el suelo como lápidas en un páramo, pero que están bien conservadas, es como un mundo similar a una fábrica de acero, lleno de armas, llamas (que no queman ya que son ilusorias) y engranajes gigantes. La base del mundo en el Mármol de la Realidad es una colina de espadas que se extiende infinitamente por ese desierto infinitoi

 **-Este mundo donde la realidad y la fantasía se intercambian con el exterior junto al interior reescriben el mundo con la mente de uno, la magia mas propia de uno… Un Reality Marble, ¿crees que podrás contra esta cantidad ilimitada de espadas?-** hablaba Archer con la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello (es el mismo que el de Naruto)

Naruto no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca, tenia un nnudo en la garganta, pero apretando fuertemente su espada, la alza y la coloca orizontalmete hacia su enemigo (Archer) y cierra los ojos, tratando de calmarse

 _-"Hey compañero… me prestarías un poco de tu fuerza ¿por favor?"-_ Pregunto Naruto a Ddraig, este levantándose y dando un gruñido, le responde

 **-"Te tardaste compañero, usa mi poder como se te dé la gana, pero trata de no perder"** hablo Ddraig cerrando los ojos, y haciendo que su poder fluya hacia Naruto, materializando el **Boosted Gear**

 **[Boosted Gear: Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]**

-Si no te importa, tendremos que enfrentarnos a esas espadas ilimitadas… _**¡Con todo lo que tenemos!**_ \- Grito Naruto junto a Ddraig, ya que para el Emperador Rojo esto es un reto que tenia que pasar con su portador para así evolucionar como dúo

 **-¡Ven y demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer Naruto!-** las espadas que estaban enterradas en el suelo comenzaron a levitar y se lanzaron contra Naruto, que con su espada proyectada se coloca en posición defensiva

 **~Analiza su estructura… ¡Trace On!~** reforzando su espada proyectada, Naruto comienza a correr en dirección a donde esta Archer, que con su mano levantada esta enviando a sus espadas a empalar a Naruto

 _ **-¡Te falta!-**_ sus voces estaban coordinadas, ya su unión es mas fuerte que todos los otros portadores de los Longinus, ya que el, él Dragon de Gales reconocía que ese chico era digno de ser su portador

 **-"Veo Que progresas bastante bien Naruto"-** eran los pensamientos de Archer, ya que el solo quería que este conociera sus limitaciones y que pudiera superarlos

Naruto desviaba las espadas que Archer le enviaba, golpeándolas para que se desvíen o simplemente rompiéndolas, ya que con el aumento de poder que le propino Ddraig, pero hace rato sentía un malestar en su cabeza, algo lo molestaba

Acortando la distancia que tenia con Archer, Naruto trata de darle un corte ascendente, pero este lo bloquea con una espada que estaba enterrada al lado suyo, mientras hacían fuerzas, Naruto sintió como parte de sus circuitos mágicos estaban cambiando

 _-"Que es esto…"-_ no pudo pensar mas en lo que estaba pasando ya que Archer le dio una patada para apartarlo, y en ese momento Archer proyecto a sus amadas espadas gemelas y fue a atacar a Naruto, que todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar

Archer sin dejarle respirar, fe rápidamente a atacarlo, Naruto por otro lado estaba bloqueando los ataques de Archer y en ese mismo momento Archer dio un salto y trato de rebanar verticalmente a Naruto, pero este puso su espada horizontalmente por encima de su cabeza para evitar ser cortado, y de nuevo esa misma anomalía sucedió, sintió que sus circuitos mágicos estaban siendo cambiados otra vez

Archer con el ceño fruncido, da una pisada fuerte y con su brazo izquierdo lo mueve hacia atrás y deja a **Bakuya** Horizontalmente para después con **Kanshō** (que estaba en su mano izquierda) dar un corte ascendente y con **Bakuya** dar un corte Horizontal, haciendo que la espada de Naruto sea destruida y este sea empujado hacia atrás

En las manos de Naruto líneas naranjas estaban siendo trazadas desde sus manos hasta sus hombros y sus circuitos mágicos estaban siendo remodelados y con una mirada determinada proyecta a **Kanshō** y **Bakuya** para posteriormente hacer lo mismo que Archer y copiar la misma técnica que había hecho este, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás y que sus espadas estén con pequeñas trizadas

Después de eso Naruto cayo de rodillas agarrándose el brazo derecho con dolor, Archer un poco preocupado se acerca a el y ve como en algunas partes de su brazo sobresalen puntas metálicas

 **-Detengámonos por ahora, esas son las espadas o el material de elles para tejer tus heridas, el lado positivo de esto que tu cuerpo va a ser mas resistente y que tu proyección va a demorar menos, pero ten cuidado ya que a veces se salen de control y en ves de curarte te proporcionan heridas-** Aclaro Archer dándole la espalda y finalizando el **Unlimited Blade Works** , haciendo que el espacio quedara en blanco por unos momentos y volvieron al jardín de Naruto, este por otro lado estaba gruñendo por el dolor

 **-Aparte de eso veo que te saltas algunas bases de la** **Taumaturgia** **de a proyección-** hablaba Archer sentándose al lado de Naruto, este por otro lado todavía seguía resentido por el dolor ya que esas cuchillas seguían ahí

-Ya veo, aceptare tus sugerencias, ya que de todas formas estaba entrenando esta magia sin ningún maestro y tu que eres alguien experimentado igual me puede ayudar, mas ahora que lo necesito- hablo Naruto cerrando sus ojos y sin dejar de sujetar su brazo, ya que esas cuchillas se estaban moviendo

 **-** **Estos son los pasos que debes seguir:  
iniciar el concepto de creación**

 **Definición de la estructura básica**

 **Duplicación de los materiales de construcción**

 **Imitando la técnica de elaboración**

 **Fortalecimiento con la experiencia**

 **La reproducción de los años acumulados**

 **Superando todos los procesos de fabricación-** Hablo Archer mirando fijamente sus manos, por otro lado, Naruto Solo asentía lentamente debido al dolor

-Lo tendré en cuenta, igual gracias, necesitaba algo así para desestresarme por lo de hace poco. Hablo Naruto con la mirada gacha, ya que no puedo salvar a Asia en ese momento, pero una mano se poso en su hombro izquierdo

 **-Aun queda tiempo para poder salvarla, ya verás que ella estará a tu lado muy pronto, te recomiendo que descanses, ya que los asaltaremos en la noche, ya que como hay menos humanos transitando a esas horas** \- Aclaro Archer Mirando al sol, ya que recién eran como las 3 de la tarde, Naruto da un asentimiento y se recuesta en el pasto, el dolor poco a poco estaba disminuyendo y la fatiga por usar los **Boost**

 _ **Espero poder ayudar a Asia, si algo le pasara**_

 _ **no me perdonaría nunca**_

 **¡Terminando, se imprime y a disfrutar!**

 **Darle las gracias a todos los lectores que apoyan esta historia, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y sin mas que decir, preguntas interesantes… a responder**

 **1: ¿Quién es esa voz?  
R: Naruto del futuro, si señores, apuesto a que no se lo esperaban, si, es una versión de Naruto cuando hace el pacto con Alaya para ser un Guardian de la contra fuerza (Counter Guardian)**

 **Un aplauso para AmorPazMuerte, ya que descubrió que Naruto tiene a Avalon dentro suyo, Yeiiii (¡clap clap clap!) y quien cree una teoría que se acerque o sea la misma que tengo yo se lleva un premio xdxd y AmorPazMuerte, retire su premio cuando guste (es hacer un cambio, agregar o lo que quieras en la historia, espero que lo aproveches)**

 **Sin nada mas que decir se despide su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk**

 **¡Corto y cierro**

 _ **67 Favs y 67 Followers**_


	7. ¡FateUBW! Naruto vs Berserker!

**No sé si considerar esto un Omake o un extra, ya que es una idea que tenía escrita en mi cuaderno y decidí transcribirlas a mi historia, esto es el lugar donde ira Naruto (Reemplazando al protagonista de esta historia) no responderé los Reviews del capítulo anterior pues como ya dije, este no es un capítulo oficial, es como un spoiler de lo qué vendría a ser el nuevo arco que quiero implementar después del Rating Game, sin más que decir comencemos**

 **(tendrá pocas palabras ya que no quiero arruinar el futuro de mi historia jejeje)**

 **Naruto Fate/StayNight Unlimited Blade Works (version alternative)**

 _ **-Tu eres mi máster-**_ pregunto una voz armoniosa, alzando la mirada Naruto observa como aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes lo miraba con un aire de seriedad, por otro lado ¿Master? Que es eso, no lo entiendo, solo recuerdo estar en vacío sin fondo y una voz susurrándome _Ya valiste verga prro, ya que estoy aburrido este gran mago Zelrech te enviara al más allá_

Mas allá que eso su memoria estaba borrosa, el debería esta en Kuoh no en Fuyuki, aparte que su memoria si no le fallaba el había peleado contra ************ después del Rating Game, perdiendo la conciencia en el final sin saber si gano o perdió, pero al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en el pasillo de una escuela y que sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón, cuando bajo la mirada agrando los ojos ya que se dio cuenta que tenia sangre justo por encima de su corazón

Cuando una memoria que no era suya llego, recordó el camino a casa y camino a paso lento hasta llegar, dándose cuenta de que era la misma casa que tenia el en Kuoh decidió entrar y sentarse en el comedor, pero sintiendo como la alarma anti-intrusos era activada (los cascabeles del techo), alzando la mirada se encontró con un hombre peliazul con un traje azul ceñido a su cuerpo y una lanza roja…

 _ ***Zaaasss***_

La lanza corto el aire y naruto decidió hacerse un lado, observando como la lanza se enterraba limpiamente en el piso, entrecerrando los ojos recuerda quien era esa persona

-Lancer…- una voz apenas audible se escuchó, el peliazul abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ya que este chico que ya haba asesinado una vez sabia de que clase era, tendría que matarlo ya que al parecer él era el séptimo master

-Quien diría que tendría que matar a un humano dos veces- Hablo este moviendo su lanza habilidosamente y terminando de hacer esa gala de habilidad apunto directamente al corazón de Naruto

-No puedo morir de nuevo…- Cerrando sus ojos, concentro su Prana en sus brazos y manos, observando en su mente como varias espadas estaban enterradas y observo una que le saco una sonrisa y decidió proyectar esa

 **-Trace On..-** en su mano derecha estaba una espada completamente negra **(SAO, ALO la segunda espada de Kirito)** y se puso en una pose defensiva, con su espada verticalmente y la palma de su mano izquierda tocando parte de la espada, por si recibía algún golpe sorpresa, podría bloquearlo con ambas manos y su espada, claro esta

-Esta vez no estas dudando chico- hablo el peliazul moviendo su cuerpo lentamente, por otro lado, Naruto solo le seguía con la mirada, su cuerpo ya estaba listo y no necesita moverse, ya que si mal no recuerda el ya se enfrento dos o tres veces a **Lancer** y ya conocía bien el estilo de pelea de este

Lancer trato de apuñalar a naruto en el corazón, pero este con la espada levanto la parte del mango y con la parte no afilada de la espada desvió la lanza y Naruto decidió retroceder unos pasos chocando con la pared, por otro lado, Lancer tenia la mirada puesta en esa espada

-Vaya, tienes una técnica muy peculiar, yo que solo pensaba que esa una ilusión, al parecer me podre divertir mucho- después de eso Lancer atacaba cada vez mas rápido haciendo que naruto tenga que retroceder, por ahora no podía atacar ya que, si esa lanza le daba un corte o atravesaba su piel no podría ser curada o tratada por humanos normales

 _-"Bastardo"-_ pensó Naruto cuando su espalda choco contra una ventana del pasillo, observando como Lancer estaba por llegar a su posición rodo haca la izquierda, evitando que Lancer lograra hacerle daño, viendo que si salía hacia el patio podría tener un poco más de ventaja decide romperla con su hombro, haciendo que callera muy mal al piso

Sintiendo la presencia de Lancer girando un poco su cabeza observa como una patada venia directamente hacia el giro su cuerpo y logro bloquear ese golpe con su espada y este salió rodando hacia la entrada del cobertizo donde este practicaba su magia

-Veo que sabes usar bien una espada, no dudas y sabes reaccionar a tiempo chico, en otras circunstancias hubiese sido entretenido, pero tengo que matarte- Hablo Lancer colocando su lanza en su hombro, por otro lado Naruto no sabía qué hacer, sentía como que alguien estaba llamándolo desde el cobertizo pero si él le daba la espalda a Lancer seria un gran error, ya que este hombre siempre decía _"Aquel que huye de su oponente es un bastardo sin honor"_ era algo así por lo que recordaba

-Lo siento sabes, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer dentro de este cobertizo ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en empate?- dándole la espalda el rubio corre hacia el interior del cobertizo, Lancer con una mirada disgustada chasquea la lengua y le responde

-Si eres un hombre compórtate como tal- pero abrió los ojos cuando tuvo que esquivar una flecha que venía hacia su dirección, observando quien fue vio como el chico rubio tenia un arco en su mano, y en su otra mano tenia una flecha completamente negra

-Seria valido su fueras humano, un Servant peleando contra un simple humano es una desventaja total- señalo Naruto apuntando hacia Lancer, este por otro lado estaba sorprendido, este chico no era alguien débil, pero de todas formas lo tendría que matar

Corriendo hacia el chico Lancer decide acabar con todo rápidamente, pero observa como el rubio crea un escudo de la nada y lo utiliza para bloquear su estocada, pero como el escudo no duro mucho salió disparado hacia atrás y choco con una pila de cajas, Lancer por otro lado estaba caminando lentamente hacia Naruto que estaba parándose lentamente

-Jaque mate, tu posiblemente seas el séptimo, si algún día nos reencontramos tengamos una batalla sin cuartel- colocando su lanza en una posición perfecta para acabar con Naruto flexiono sus piernas, por otro lado, el rubio tenía una mirada abatida

 _-"¿de que me sirvió el entrenamiento de Emiya si no puedo contra un Servant?"_ sabes, tu me habías matado, pero me salvaron, tengo que agradecerle a esa persona, cumplir con mi deber, no puedo dejar que alguien que mata tranquilamente como tu ¡Me mate aquí!- gritando eso ultimo Naruto estaba por ponerse se pie y encarar su destino, pero sintió que algo dentro el del estaba siendo utilizado para algo, ya que sus circuitos mágicos estaban reaccionando a algo

un resplandor blanco lo segó por un momento y escucho el grito de Lancer **¡¿El séptimo Servant?!** Y escucho como este salía disparado hacia el patio, entonces Naruto la vio, una chica que tenia una armadura, sosteniendo una espada de aire, esta decide darse vuelta y mirar directamente a Naruto

-Una pregunta… _ **Tu eres mi máster-**_ pregunto una voz armoniosa, alzando la mirada Naruto observa como aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes lo miraba con un aire de seriedad, por otro lado ¿Master? Qué es eso, no lo entiendo…

-¿Master?- repitió Naruto en trance por lograr ver a aquella chica que pensó que no la volvería a ver, ella observando la duda de Naruto, decide hablar

-Soy el Servant de la clase Saber, vine por que respondí a tu llamado, pido tus ordenes- hablo esa chica que Naruto recordaba muy bien, estaba por responder, pero un gran ardor en su mano izquierda lo hace desistir

-A partir de ahora mi espada está a tu servicio, tu destino está en mis manos- agarrando firmemente su espada, esta decide salir dejando a un Naruto confundido, que decidió pararse lentamente y caminar a paso lento, ya que ella no es la Arturia que el recordaba

Cuando logro salir observo como Lancer y Saber estaban peleando sin descansar, sin dudar, solo algo salía de ellos, intención asesina, intercambiando golpes a una gran velocidad, Saber logra bloquear todos y trata de cortar a Lancer, pero este retrocede y trata de apuñalarla de nueva cuenta, pero Saber se hace a un lado y golpea la lanza, haciendo que Lancer gruña y mira a saber con un enojo pero no puede hacer nada mas por que Saber le sigue atacando, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, este la bloquea y hace que su espada choca contra el suelo

-Maldita cobarde, como puedes estar ocultando tu fantasma noble- flexionando un poco sus piernas y colocando la punta de su lanza raspando el suelo, decide sonreír y cerrando los ojos le pregunta

-¿Podríamos dejarlo en un empate? Nos acabamos de conoces y tal- pregunto Lancer, pero su mirada estaba posaba en Naruto, que tenia una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que él había dicho algo parecido

-No, ya que caerás aquí Lancer- respondió firmemente la chica rubia empuñando fuertemente su espada, sacándole un chasquido de lengua de Lancer este coloca Prana en su lanza, haciendo que esta tenga un brillo rojo

-Esa postura- susurro naruto, ya que la conocía, por otro lado, Saber solo apretó mas fuerte su espada y se colocó en una posición defensiva

-¡me quedare con tu corazón… Gae Bolg!- la lanza salió rápidamente de las manos de su portadora, Saber logro bloquear la lanza y estaba resistiendo muy bien, pero algo ocurrió y es como si se hubiese reescrito el tiempo

-¡Una mierda Lancer! – Grito Naruto al ver como la lanza era dispara otra vez, este decide bloquear la lanza con una espada (Excalibur de Fate) que solo Arturia pudo ver y abrió los ojos en shock Naruto resistiendo bien logra bloquear el Hogu de Lancer, pero su espada se hace añicos y el cae de espalda exhausto

 _-"Excalibur degrade image"-_ pensó el nombre de esa proyección, Lancer tenia una mirada de asombro que se transformó en una de odio sin antecedentes

-Maldito mocoso, eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas- apretando los dientes en frustración Lancer decide que ya era hora de retirarse

-Un cambio de destino, una maldición, esa era Gae Bolg… ¿eres el hijo del dios irlandés de la luz?- pregunto Saber protegiendo a su master, ya que le debía una por salvarla

-Mi error jejeje, Mi Máster es bastante miedoso, me esta diciendo que me devuelva ya que ese mocoso evito que te matara- saltando hacia la muralla, Lancer decide retirarse, pero por mas que lo intenta no puede recordar que arma uso ese chico para evitar a Gae Bolg

-¿Estas bien Saber?- pregunto naruto parándose lentamente, sus circuito mágicos estaban sobrecalentados, ya que hacer una proyección de un arma divina es un suicidio, pero al menos sirvió para algo, o eso pensaba, sabes dándose la vuelta observa a su salvador

-Estoy bien, gracias por lo de recién- agradeció Saber, por otro lado, Naruto tenía una duda y quería resolverla ya

-Dime ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto, haciendo que la chica lo mire con un poco de confusión y decida responderle

-Soy la Servant de la clase Saber, así que puedes llamarme Saber- respondió está sacándole una mirada de disgusto a Naruto, pero decidió dejarlo así y presentarse a si mismo

-Yo soy Naruto Na…- pero cuando estaba por decir su apellido un gran dolor en el pecho le hizo decir otro apellido -Naruto, Naruto Emiya- hablo este sin percatarse de que no había dicho su apellido original

-Emiya- respondió esta con una voz de resentimiento e ira, que Naruto paso por alto

 **Time skip (esto lo explicare mejor al final)**

Saber estaba peleando contra un hombre de vestimentas negras y rojas, por otro lado, Naruto acababa de llegar ya que Saber le había dicho que había dos enemigos más afuera, viendo como había otra chica que estaba arrodillada decide intervenir

-Deténganse los dos- corriendo hacia los dos Servants proyecta a **Kanshō y Bakuya,** bloqueando la espada de Saber con **Bakuya** y loqueando las dos espadas de ese hombre de rojo con **Kanshō**

-Estoy un poco confundido, pero antes de eso… Hola Archer- Naruto saludo a Archer, este por otro lado lo miraba sorprendido, Emiya naruto no debería tener ese poder…

-Por que me detienes Naruto, hay que derrotarlos- hablo saber haciendo fuerza para hacer que Naruto bajase sus armas, pero sorpresivamente este no cedía

-y una mierda, será mejor calmarnos…- pero sintió algo extraño, como si alguien lo observara en la oscuridad

 _-"no se si me escuches Saber, pero será mejor tenerlos de nuestro lado por ahora, ¿si?-_ hablo Naruto telepáticamente o eso esperaba, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Saber

 **Time skip (meh)**

Archer se materializa en frente de Naruto, este por otro lado decide mirarlo con cautela, ese no es el Archer que el conoce ni recuerda, este esta lleno de odio hacia su persona

-Rin, si hay un enemigo fácil de derrotar, lo mejor es atacar sin reservas- hablo Archer con los brazos cruzados, por otro lado, Naruto solo le miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno Tohsaka, acá nos separa…- naruto se dio vuelta a la misma ves que Saber, observando como una niña peliblanca con una vestimenta de invierno y un hombre gigante con una "espada" en su mano derecha los observaban a la distancia

-Berserker- hablo en voz alta naruto, sorprendiendo a Saber y a Tohsaka, ya que Naruto era mas inteligente de lo que aparentaba

-Buenas noches, Onii-chan esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos- hablo esa chica peliblanca, haciendo que naruto la mire con duda, esta era la primera vez que veía a una chica asi, claro, sin contar a su linda Koneko-chan

-Espera… ahora que lo pienso- Naruto buscaba entre las memorias que logro desbloquear de los Archer que lo visitaron cuando estaba muriendo, vio varias veces a una chica idéntica a ella

-Tu eres Illyasviel von Einzbern, Máster de Berserker o mejor conocido como Hércules- Tohsaka, Saber, la conocida como Illyasviel y Archer estaban sorprendidos, Naruto si que sabia cosas que nadie más sabe, bueno, Archer si sabia quien era ella

-Hércules!?- exclamo asustada Tohsaka, si era ese espíritu heroico estaban muy jodidos, Saber tenia una mirada preocupada y Naruto tenía una diminuta sonrisa

-Veo que sabes quien es mi preciado Berserker, Onii-chan- hablo Ilya observando fijamente a Naruto, que se rasco la cabeza en nervosismo

-Archer, deja la conversación para después, anda a tu punto de tiro, yo protegeré a Tohsaka en cualquier circunstancia, y Saber, seré tu apoyo, no lo hagas todo sola- aclaro Naruto caminando lentamente hacia quedar a la par con Saber

-veremos si eres tan fuerte como en las leyendas, Tohsaka, tu nos cubres a nosotros dos, serás nuestros ojos, en cualquier caso, y si necesitas mi ayuda, dispara un Gandr hacia el cielo- dejando claro todo, Naruto le da la orden de que Saber atacara primero

-Ataca a matar, Berserker- con los ojos cerrados Illya le da la única orden a su Berserker, el color de piel de este cambia a uno rojizo, dando un salto Berserker va directamente hacia naruto

-¡Naruto!- grito Saber sacándose ese impermeable amarillo, pero Naruto creo dos espadas bien conocidas para Rin

 **-Tace On -** colocando las dos espadas en frente de él, espero a que Berzerker este muy cerca, y dando una sonrisa pasa ve como Archer estaba haciendo lo suyo, haciendo que Berserker salga volando en otra dirección

-Buen tiro Archer- elogio Naruto observando el lugar de donde estaba Archer, haciendo que este le de una mirada sorprendida, ya que como el podía verlo desde la distancia donde se encuentra

 **Momentos después…**

Saber estaba combatiendo contra Berserker, pero en un momento a otro este le da un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que escupa un poco de sangre y saliera volando en dirección opuesta

-Mierda, no queda de otra, Archer cuento contigo- Naruto avanza lentamente hacia Berserker, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad por parte de Illya y otra de preocupación por parte de Tohsaka

-¡Yo seré tu oponente, hijo bastardo de Zeus!- grito naruto proyectando dos espadas muy opuestas entre si **(Dark repulser y elucidator)** Berserker gruñendo en ira decide atacarlo a el, así dejando a Saber tiraba en el piso tratando de recuperarse para ayudar a su master

 **-¡RRROOOOOOAAAAHHH!-** Fue el grito de guerra por parte de Berserker, Naruto solo corrió en dirección hacia el e intercepto la "espada" de Berserker con sus espadas

 **-Starburst… Stream-** Comenzado su ráfaga de ataques Naruto alza sus espadas con gran fuerza, ya que reforzó su cuerpo para ganar mas fuerza y resistencia, haciendo que todos lo miren sorprendidos

El primer golpe fue un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha con **Elucidator  
** El segundo corte fue un uppercut con **Dark Repulser** dando un giro completo  
El tercer corte fue Horizontal de izquierda a derecha con Ambas espadas dando un giro completo  
El cuarto corte fue Horizontal de izquierda a derecha  
El quinto corte fue hacia abajo en forma de **"X"** con ambas espadas  
El sexto corte fue hacia arriba en forma de **"X"** con ambas espadas

En ese momento se escuchó a Berserker dar un grito de dolor, Archer no sabia que decir, esa técnica era de un nivel muy alto, era capaz de considerarse un Hogu, Tohsaka estaba sin palabras, que Naruto le estuviera haciendo frente a un espíritu heroico de ese calibre era…

-Berserker- fue lo único que pudo decir Illya al ver como Berserker no podía hacer nada para defenderse

Naruto dejo una pequeña abertura en su defensa que Berserker aprovecho para golpear fuertemente a Naruto, haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre ya que se le reventó el labio inferior

 **-¡Mas Rápido!-** grito Naruto recuperándose del pequeño aturdimiento que le produjo el golpe de Berserker

El séptimo corte fueron dos diagonales en direcciones opuestas  
El octavo corte fue con **Dark Repulser** dando un corte hacia abajo hacia la izquierda y con **Elucidator** dando un corte hacia arriba hacia la derecha

Berserker pudo conectar un golpe en el estómago de naruto, haciendo que este mire hacia abajo, Berserker trato de conectar otro golpe, pero esta vez con su **Nine Lives** pero Naruto volteando las empuñaduras **(Dark Repulser mano derecha y elucidator mano izquierda)** bloquea el ataque de Berserker y da un corte hacia abajo con ambas espadas en forma de **"X"**

El decimo corte fue en espiral volteando hacia adelante las dos espadas  
El décimo primer corte fue hacia abajo en forma de **"X"** con ambas espadas  
El décimo segundo corte fue hacia arriba en forma de **"X"** con ambas espadas

Pero vuelve a recibir otro golpe de Berserker en la cara nuevamente, haciendo que Naruto lo mire con el ceño fruncido, peor faltaba poco para derrotar parcialmente a Berzerker

 **-¡Mucho mas rapido! -** grito Naruto dando un corte diagonal de derecha superior a izquierda inferior con **Dark Repulser** dando un giro completo  
Décimo cuarto corte horizontal de derecha a izquierda con **Elucidator  
** Décimo quinto corte vertical de arriba abajo con **Dark Repulser  
** Décimo sexto Corte vertical de abajo hacia arriba con **Elucidator  
** Décimo séptimo corte vertical de arriba hacia abajo con **Dark repulser  
** Décimo octavo corte diagonal de izquierda superior a derecha inferior con **Dark Repulser  
** Decimo noveno estocada hacia delante con **Elucidator** , pero esta fue interceptada por Berserker que tenia una mirada de enojo total, pero Naruto observo como levantaba su **Nine Lives** para darle una estocada, ´pero Naruto esquivo esa estocada para darle la estocada en el corazón con **Dark Repulser** haciendo que Berserker caiga de espaldas al suelo

-¡Ahora Archer!- Naruto camino a paso lento a donde estaba una impactada Saber, este la tomo de la mano y la levanto, esta observaba como Berserker se estaba regenerando, pero observo a lo lejos como una energía roja estaba siendo utilizada

-Vamos Saber- hablo cansado Naruto cayendo de rodillas, esa técnica lo dejo devastado, pero dando una sonrisa observaba como el cielo se iluminada por la flecha que venia

-Ve, **Cadalborg II** \- susurro naruto, haciendo que saber observara como una cosa blanca impactaba contra Berserker

-Esa es…- Saber solo vio como naruto asentía con la cabeza, pero te agarro el brazo izquierdo en una mueca de dolor

-Mmm, ahora te veo de otra forma Rin, ese Archer lo hace bastante bien, y Onii-chan, de verdad me sorprendiste, que un humano pueda hacerle ese daño a Berserker deja claro que eres muy poderoso- Hablo Illya dándole la espalda a Rin

-Vuelve Berserker, hubo un cambio de planes- hablo de nueva cuenta Illya, haciendo que todos miren como se iba

-Piensas huir- hablo Tohsaka con el ceño fruncido

-Si, no necesito a Saber, ahora me interesa Onii-chan y tu Archer, solo por eso los dejare vivir un poco mas, volvamos a jugar luego Onii-chan- se despidió Illya dejando atrás a Naruto, Rin y a Saber

 _-"esto es una mierda"-_ pero cuando Naruto se levantó sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban

-¿Are?- la mirada de Naruto estaba puesta en el piso, Saber estaba preocupada, pero observo como el brazo izquierdo de Naruto tenia unos pequeños rayos anaranjados recorriendo ese brazo  
Naruto se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para evitar vomitar ,Saber vio que el suelo se manchaba de un líquido rojo

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, resiste!- fue lo ultimo que escucho naruto ya que su cuerpo estaba en su límite, pero su cuerpo no impacto en el suelo ya que Saber evito eso

-¡Naruto!-

 **Esto se termia acá, sin mucho mas que decir, bueno esos time skip son para evitar mas Spoilers jejeje hasta el sábado o domingo ya que ahí subiré el capitulo donde Naruto va a la iglesia a salvar a Asia**

 **Chau chau, se despide su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk, corto y cierro**


	8. Camino a la iglesia, parte uno

**Shiny Sword my diamond  
Kanashimi to negai no kesshoutai ni  
Bokuera shimei wo chikau soresore no hikari  
wo mezashiteku**

 **(Esto lo escribo después de escribir lo poco de historia que hay escrita acá, quiero aclarar de después del 30 de diciembre volveré con esta historia, ya que tendré vacaciones y tiempo para escribir, estuve muy estresado y puedo decir que pase de curso arrastrando jeje aparte que esto lo deje escrito y no he subido porque quería escribir más, pero lo subiré para que sepan que no abandonare esta historia c:)**

 **ShirouEmiyaUBW: Gracias por el aplauso c: tu primera Teoría tiene algo de verdad, y la segunda no, lo siento amigo :c**

 **OrengueMaster: Cuando haga la info de los personajes (ósea su nivel de habilidades) pondré mi nobleza perfecta uwu saludos**

 **Gate Of Babilon: Gracias, gracias por la información xd, y si, lo había leído, no tenias que escribirlo dos veces pero se agradece**

 **AmorPazMuerte: Si se pueden hacer cambios de genero, cambios de personalidad posiblemente, dependiendo el personaje, de lealtad también, pero dependiendo el personaje, lo de los personajes principales no, imposible, aunque igual puede que mate uno por ahí… agregar personajes también se puede, aprovecha esa oportunidad xdxd**

 **Destiny: Hay un fantasma noble que puede hacer que deje de ser un siervo… ahí te dejo el dato jajaja aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

 **RankE lucky: Tienes razón, el segundo es sumamente Guapo… que comes que adivinas xd ¡Dios! Cuantas referencias xddddd y si, los de Anime FLV tuvieron una buena traducción xdxd**

 **ESCANOR-SAMA: Me alegra que el capitulo pasado te haya gustado (El capitulo 6) esos nombres para los hijos están buenos, referencias y mas referencias xd un saludo Escanor-Sama**

 **Dddyugioh: Jajaja, espero cumplir con tus expectativas c: posiblemente en un capitulo aparte (Omanake) todos vayan a un Karaoke y ahí pueda usar tu grandiosa idea, Dudo que este Naruto pueda contra un usuario de las 5 gemas del infinito, pero lo que si puede hacer es tirarle millones de espadas en la jeta… en un futuro lejano xd, Souma por mas experiencia, pero si naruto usara su migate no kokun, le gana a madrasos (Hablando mas serio seria un empate) El grial le cumple su deseo por que Aingra Manyu en la cuarta guerra del grial nunca poseyó el grial, en el futuro explicare ese tema, Gilgamesh no podrá usar toda su fuerza, ya que tienen a su coounter directo, aparte qe habrá una sorpresilla por ahí, quizás una rubia de ojos rojos con el ego del tamaño del universo… no c dime tu :3**

 **Overbow: Son solo tres versos del UBW, El aria completo es  
I am the bone of my sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood  
I have created over a thousand blades  
Unknown to death  
Nor known to life  
Have Withstood pain to create many weapons  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything  
Yes, so as pray  
"Unlimited Blade Works"  
Espero poder sorprenderte frecuentemente **

**TheShinobi: de nada xd, en esta pelea Naruto no dira su Aria, será en el Rating Game, no se, no creo que se salve nadie, eso todavía no lo he pensado, jajaja posiblemente pueda volver a ser un humano, todos verán por que el es llamado el "rey de los héroes" Y espero que te agrade esa Civil War que habrá xd**

 **DateOfFate: Si, bloquea todo mal, pero aca puse el caso de que su portador estaba muriendo, no ha aceptado las devil pieces, pero tampoco la ha aceptado, esta solo ignorando ese hecho, ya que si eso no hubiese pasado, Naruto habría muerto, Posiblemente pueda salvar a alguien al borde de la muerte, aparte que si logra perfeccionar el Trace podrá trazar varias cosas, y entre ellas esta Avalon, y si puede curar heridas mortales, ¿por que no podrá recuperar su estado de doncella? Tu teoría a sido aceptada, Nice~**

 **God Of Food: Dios… Ese narutoxangelica no ocurrirá, por ahora, pero si habrá alguien que se parezca a ella, no estoy al dia con el manga, estoy como un estupido esperando la próxima temporada xd, con el único manga al que estoy al dia de los que mencionaste es Shokugeki no Souma~**

 **Yuki Emiya: I Will try to translate to English, but my English is very bad :c**

 **Trollmemex: Aquí esta la continuación, y aparte fuiste el único que comento ese cap extra :,D espero que te guste :3**

 **Dejando los Reviews de lado, quiero decir algunas cositas referentes a la historia, primero: Agradecer todo el apoyo que me brindan tanto a mi como a la historia, eso se los agradezco y mucho, segundo: No se que hacer para introducir a Medea (Caster de Fate/Stay Nigth) a la historia, tenia pensado que se haga pasar por una madre soltera y decida hacerse cargo tanto de Naruto como de Arturia, pero si quieren acepto sugerencias :( Tercero: ¿Sakura o Rin? Yo voto Rin xdxd, eso seria todo, por ahora, si se me llega a ocurrir algo mas lo explico al final de la historia, sin más que decir ¡Comencemos!**

 **Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works**

Estaban en la sala del club del ocultismo que se encontraban en un sepulcral silencio, Rias miraba seriamente a Naruto, ya que se entero hace poco que se enfrento a un Ángel caído, todo por salvar a esa exorcista (que al final no puedo) y que tenia heridas del "Enfrentamiento" contra esa Ángel caída

 **-"Master… yo creo que será mejor que le digas que esas heridas en tu brazo derecho fue por nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento"-** Le hablo telepáticamente Archer en su forma espiritual, ya que su Master le dijo que no interfiriera

 _-"Tranquilo, tengo que hacerle ver que yo no retrocederé, ya que Asia es mi amiga y no pienso dejarla en manos de esos bastardos"-_ Le respondió Naruto observando fijamente la intensa mirada que le estaba propinando Rias, pero él no se dejaría intimidar

Koneko estaba observando la bolsa con dulces que le dejo Naruto en su regazo, ya que este antes de llegar al club decidió comprarle todos esos dulces pensando que ella no tendría nada que comer, cuando llego y le dejo la bolsa con dulces, los ojos de Koneko brillaron de felicidad por un momento

No alcanzo a agradecerle por los dulces ya que Rias lo llamo con una voz que demostraba que estaba muy cabrada, Koneko estaba por darle una mordida a un chocolate cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe haciendo que Koneko cerrara los ojos al escuchar ese sonido…

-Tu sabes que no puedes pelear contra ángeles caídos, eres un demonio inexperto, ya te lo he dicho varias veces Naruto- hablo Rias con la mano izquierda extendida, ya que le había dado una cachetada a nuestro rubio, este por otro lado tenia la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda, su mirada estaba siendo tapada por su flequillo

 **Flash back dudoso…**

 _-Quiero que me escuchen bien, esto no se los volveré a repetir… aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria…- hablo un hombre peli plateado con una banda tapando su ojo izquierdo (no me acuerdo de que ojo era el "especial") pero su mirada se suavizo y camino hasta estar cerca de un rubio_

 _-pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria, recuerden siempre eso ya que eso es lo que nos hace Ninjas de ******, por nuestra voluntad de ***** y por el compañerismo- hablo ese peli plateado palmando la cabeza de ese chico rubio que tenía una gran sonrisa_

 _-¡Fuerte y claro, *******-sensei!- grito el chico rubio que no dejaba de sonreír…_

 **Flash back dudoso fin…**

 _-"Esas palabras tienen un gran significado, cada vez que las sueño o recuerdo alivian mi corazón"-_ __pensó naruto colocando su mano a la altura de su corazón

-Rias, escúchame bien que esto no te lo repetiré otra vez… Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria- hablo muy fuerte, Rias tenia una sonrisa ya que al parecer su pequeño siervo estaba entendiendo que no había caso en desobedecerla, Koneko comía su chocolate felizmente, pero su mirada siempre estaba puesta en Naruto, Kira (creo que cambiare el nombre jejeje) estaba observando la interacción de esos dos mientras limpiaba una de sus espadas y a final estaba Issei que observaba a su mejor amigo enfrentarse a la persona que le devolvió la vida

-Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria…- girando sobre sus talones naruto le da la espalda a Rias, esta queda ahí sin decir nada, ya que esa ideología se parecía a la que ella y sus antepasados usaban _"Tratar a los siervos como iguales"_

-lo siento Rias-senpai, Asia me debe estar esperando y yo le prometí que iría a rescatarla, ya que somos amigos y simplemente no romperé mi promesa-

Archer observaba toda la interacción entre Naruto y Rias, dio una leve sonrisa al escuchar esa frase, ya que su yo de joven actuaba a semejante frase, aparte que a este chico no le importaba oponerse a su "Rey" con tal de hacer lo correcto _–"Me recuerda a mi yo del pasado"-_

-Pero ella es una exorcista y tu un demonio- hablo Rias en un susurro que escucharon todos, ya que la sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza y a paso lento decidió caminar hasta la puerta, pero una chica peliblanca detuvo su andar al sostener una de sus manos

-Yo iré contigo, me preocupas- hablo Koneko sin soltar la mano derecha de naruto, ella no lo admitiría, pero sentía que conocía a naruto de alguna parte y tenia su confianza en él, sentía que podía confiar en él, por otra parte naruto se sentía en paz, dando una sonrisa, se da la vuelta y con su mano izquierda decide acariciar la cabeza de Koneko, haciendo que esta cierre los ojos, respondiendo al tacto comenzó a ronronear

 _-*Rorororororo*-_ ronroneo Koneko con un leve sonrojo, por otra parte, naruto decidió que ya era hora de irse, así que haciendo más lentas sus caricias decide responderle a Koneko

-Yo no tengo problema en que me acompañes, pero estarías desobedeciendo a Rias-senpai- hablo naruto dejando de acariciar la cabeza de la peliblanca, esta por dejar de sentir el tacto de naruto infla sus mejillas en un mohín y se va a sentar nuevamente, sacándole una diminuta sonrisa a naruto, que nuevamente girando sobre sus talones sale sin decir nada, dejando a una Rias reflexiva sobre sus acciones, pero la voz de su caballera le saco de su reflexión

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Buchou?- pregunto Kira observado el lugar por donde había salido naruto, Rias mordiéndose el pulgar se va a sentar, dando un suspiro cansado le responde

-Koneko y Kira, ustedes seguirán a Naruto, si es necesario interfieran- Hablo Rias con un semblante serio, en un círculo de teletransportación apareció Akeno con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios

-Ufufufu, preparativos listos Buchou- hablo Akeno colocándose al lado de Rias, Kira levantando una ceja pregunta

-¿Qué preparaciones Fuku-shachō **(por lo que se** _ **coff coff**_ **significa vicepresidenta)** \- Akeno miro a Rias por unos momentos a lo que esta asintió a la pregunta inexistente

-Rias recibió un recado y veremos quien lo hizo, estaremos fuera por un tiempo, encárguense de naruto-kun por favor- asintiendo las dos, Rias y Akeno desaparecen en un portal mágico

 **Con Naruto**

 _-"Esto es una mierda"-_ pensó Naruto, estaba un poco cansado después de ese combate con Archer, más aun por esa… **Cosa** que salió de su brazo anteriormente, el dolor había desaparecido pero la sensación seguía ahí

-Estoy preocupado por Asia…- susurrando se quedo quieto observando el cielo nocturno  
Archer por otro lado con sus manos apoyadas en s cabeza le responde

 **-Relájate Naruto, conmigo y Sab… digo Arturia-san es mas que suficiente-** hablo con una ropa mas común, su atuendo consistía en una camisa negra, unos jeans negros y un calzado (zapatillas) negras con la punta de goma color blanca

-Lo sé, pero me molesta que Rias no haga nada, Asia es inocente- Expresando lo que sentía decide volver a caminar, hasta que recordó a alguien quien tenia que llamar, sacando su celular marca un número rápidamente y quedo esperando, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de Archer

 **-¿A quien llamas naruto?-** pregunto Archer que tenia sus manos apoyadas en su cabeza, naruto ignoro la voz de Archer ya que estaba esperando a que la otra persona le contestara el teléfono, la línea se estaba haciendo pesada hasta que alguien contesto

 _-Residencia Namikaze ¿con quien hablo?-_ se escucho una voz tranquila y armoniosa, naruto dio una leve sonrisa

-Arturia-chan, es hora de actuar, te espero a la entrada de la iglesia- le hablo Naruto, Arturia desde el otro lado da un asentimiento de cabeza

 _-Entendido naruto, voy a estar ahí en poco tiempo-_ terminando de decir esa frase Arturia cuelga la llamada, sacándole un enorme suspiro a naruto

-Vamos Emiya- comenzando a caminar, naruto voltea su cabeza al sentir que Emiya no lo estaba siguiendo, este, por otra parte, estaba mirando hacia un árbol

-Son muy malos para el sigilo- susurro Emiya para si mismo, sintiendo la mirada de naruto este decide caminar hasta quedar par a Naruto

Naruto estaba confundido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y no preguntar nada, a veces hay que dejarles privacidad a las personas, y sin mas distracciones comenzaron a caminar hacia la iglesia

 **En la iglesia…**

 **-No pensé que una iglesia se vería tan lúgubre-** hablo Emiya con las manos detrás de su nuca, Naruto estaba por decir algo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro

 **-** Joven, veo que quedo intrigado por el templo de adoración al señor de los cielos- Hablo una voz adulta, como si estuviera cansado de la vida, tanto Naruto como Emiya se dieron vuelta, Emiya abrió los ojos en shock por unos momentos y naruto miro extrañado al hombre que tenia su mano posada en su hombro, tenia una cruz dorada alrededor de su cuello, vistiendo una sotana de color morado con partes negras, este tenía una mirada vacía

-¿Usted es un sacerdote?- pregunto Naruto un poco asustado, ya que si responda que sí, este podría eliminarlo muy rápido, cargando sus circuitos mágicos, esperaba la respuesta de este "Sacerdote"

 **-Naruto me escuchas, estate alerta, este sacerdote no es muy buena persona que digamos"-** Hablo Emiya por el enlace mental que tenían, Naruto solo dio un leve asentimiento

-Podría decirse así, pero deje ese puesto hace mucho tiempo, solo estaba de pasada por acá, quiero advertirte sobre el camino que vas a caminar, pasaras dificultades y quizás muertes de tus compañeros…- quitando su mano del hombro de naruto, este sacerdote camina hasta quedar al lado de Emiya

 _-El rey esta libre, ten cuidado_ _ **Héroe Emiya…**_ \- y se alejo hasta perderse por el bosque, Naruto estaba pensativo, ese sacerdote le advirtió sobre… ¿Su futuro? Emiya por otro lado entendió la referencia de ese sacerdote y apretó los puños en frustración

-¡Naruto!- escuchando que alguien grito su nombre este sale de sus pensamientos y se voltea hacia la dirección por donde provenía el grito, encontrándose a Arturia que estaba vestida con un vestido de color azul y al lado de ella estaba una pelimorada con lestes y un… ¿vestido? Negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero como es naruto este ignoro eso y la apunto acusadoramente

-¡Tu! Yo te conozco, estabas en ese "día"- Hablo naruto acusadoramente, haciendo que Arturia se detuviera y mirara a Rider extrañada

-¿Qué día, Rider?- pregunto Arturia curiosa, por lo que ella recordaba están en este mundo como hace 6 años atrás, así que pudieron encontrarse en cualquier parte…

-Después de esto te contare Arturia- hablo Naruto cerrando los ojos, todos observaron como en sus brazos comenzaba a salir rayos anaranjados

- **Trace… On** \- susurro naruto, en su mente tenia una espada, pero no era una espada normal, ya que según la información que tenia en su mente esta espada no puede ser bloqueada en el primer ataque

 _-Sigue los pasos que te dijo Emiya-_ apretando los dientes sintió como su Prana estaba siendo drenado muy rápidamente, pero sin perder la concentración siguió con la proyección, en sus manos se estaba formando una espada completamente roja

 _ **-"Esa es…"-**_ Emiya localizo la espada que estaba proyectando Naruto, en su **Reality Marble** estaba esa espada, nunca la usaba ya que no le parecía cómoda, girando un poco la cabeza poso su mirada en Arturia, ya que a ella esa espada le podría ser útil

-Naruto…- no queriendo interrumpir Arturia observaba con un brillo en sus ojos, ella tenia ganas de usar su Excalibur, pero en este mundo ya había una Excalibur…. Y bueno, ella entendía que no podía usarla hasta que se destruya la otra o se vuelva propietaria, algo que no haría

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, ya que se escuchó una explosión muy cerca, llevo su mirada hacia donde se originó, abriendo los ojos ampliamente, en las manos de naruto había una espada de dos manos, completamente roja y la punta de la espada era curva

Rider por otro lado observo que en los brazos de naruto, estos por unos leves momentos se rodearon de rayos anaranjados, notando que sobre esforzó

-¡Gahg!- quejándose de dolor, Naruto soltó la espada dejándola caer duramente al piso, cayendo de espaldas ya que no podía mantenerse de pie, pero unas manos evitaron que cayera y lo sostuvieron, girando levemente su cabeza vio como Arturia le agarraba los hombros con una diminuta sonrisa

-Esa es la mejor espada que puedo hacer ahora… espero que sea de tu agrado, Arturia-chan- hablo entre jadeos, estaba demasiado cansado, sus músculos le dolían y sus circuitos mágicos estaban muy sobrecalentados, pero estaba feliz al ver una sonrisa de Arturia, que tenia en sus dos manos la espada

-Sera mejor que no nos demoremos mucho, tengo un muy mal presentimiento- Hablo Emiya abriendo las pertas de la iglesia, entrando el y siendo seguido por Naruto, Arturia y Rider

-Pero que tenemos aquí, Al mismo demonio de mierda de la otra vez- Se escucho una voz que denotaba enojo y locura, desde el techo de la iglesia cayo el sacerdote, que en su mano llevaba su espada de luz y su pistola purificadora

-Freed…- Escupiendo el nombre de ese "chico" Naruto proyecta dos espadas, pero sintió una mano en su hombro, viendo como Arturia se ponía delante de el con su espada empuñada fuertemente

-El fue quien te hizo esas heridas ¿no?- Mirando de una forma bien fría a Naruto, haciendo que este comenzara a temblar y asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente

-Entonces este tipo es mío, tu sigue adelante- terminando decir eso corrió directamente hacia Freed, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos ampliamente, ya que no pudo seguir la velocidad de Arturia y solo por instinto logro esquivar el ataque de Arturia, pero dándose cuenta de que esa espada no era normal

Ya que él había puesto su espada diagonalmente en su brazo para evitar cualquier corte, pero vio que había un corte muy pequeño, frunciendo el ceño ve como Arturia no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Aquí hay una entrada…- Archer no alcanzo a terminar ya que vio como unos cuchillos iban directo hacia Naruto, proyectando sus espadas gemelas desvía todos los cuchillos, haciendo que Rider y Naruto voltearan a ver lo que había sucedido

-Pero que tenemos acá, Al héroe del futuro y a la Gorgona de Grecia- hablo el enmascarado de negro, haciendo que Emiya frunciera el ceño y Rider se mordiera los labios

-Assassin…- susurro Emiya, esto se complicó más, si Assassin estaba aquí significa que querían a Naruto muerto, tenia una idea de quien, el supuesto gobernante de los ángeles caídos que operaban a espaldas de sus hermanos… **Kokabiel…**

-Mira, no es personal pero el trabajo es trabajo- terminando de decir eso Assassin se lanzo contra Emiya, este intercepto el golpe de Assassin y lo empujo, haciendo distancia entre ellos

-¡Rider!, Cuida de Naruto, yo me encargo de Hassan- cuando termino de decir eso Assassin volvió a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esta vez usando sus dagas, Emiya esquivaba todos los cortes y de una patada de nuevo logra alejarlo, pero Assassin no va tan lejos ya que comienza a derrapar por el piso

-Entendido- agarrando del brazo a naruto, comienzan a bajar por las escaleras subterráneas, Emiya solo pudo sonreír al ver a Assassin jugando con sus dagas

-¿Sabes? Eres demasiado bueno para el drama, Emiya Naruto- terminando de decir eso comenzó a fundirse con las sombras, haciendo que Emiya proyectara sus fieles espadas gemelas

-¿A si?- dijo Emiya esquivando un ataque de Assassin, pero sintiendo un corte en su pierna, haciendo que salte y lanzara sus espadas contra una pared muy oscura, pero Assassin esquivo las dos espadas pasando por entremedio de las dos y dando un giro de 180 grados lanza uno de sus cuchillos, que Emiya atrapo con dos de sus dedos, ya que el cuchillo iba directo a su frente…

 **Con Naruto y compañía…**

-¿Te tengo una pregunta?- le habla naruto bajando las escaleras a un paso rápido, siendo seguido de cerca por Rider, esta con una duda lo mira y le responde que le pregunte lo que le quiere preguntar **(Suena raro, pero no se de que otra forma ponerlo)**

-Antes ese sujeto te dijo _Gorgona de Grecia…_ Y por lo que tengo entendido por las leyendas solo hay una Gorgona de Grecia… **Medusa-** Hablo naruto deteniendo su andar, ya que quería escuchar la respuesta que le iba a dar

Rider comenzó a dudar si decirle la verdadera naturaleza de los Servant, ya que al parecer ese peliblanco no le ha contado nada todavía

 **-** Naruto, los Servant somos Héroes tanto del pasado, presente o de un futuro muy o no muy lejano, Por ejemplo Archer es del futuro, y yo soy del pasado asi que claramente soy Medusa- Aclaro esta, pensando que Naruto le tendría miedo o algo asi, pero vio en su cara una mueca de… ¿Asombro?

-Wooaa! Que cool!- Grito Naruto, este estaba sorprendido, pero dejo las otras reacciones para después, ya que ahora tiene algo mucho más importante que hacer

-Medusa, después seguimos hablando y yo sigo festejando de tener a una leyenda cerca de mi, tengo que rescatar a Asia- comenzado a bajar las escaleras seguido por una Rider que estaba un poco sorprendida

 **Unos segundos después…**

-Esas escaleras se hicieron un poco largas- hablo naruto jadeando un poco, Rider por otro lado solo lo miraba extrañada, hasta que sintieron demasiados pasos y unos aplausos

-Pero que tenemos aquí, si no es al Demonio junto a Sakura-chan- hablo Reynalle aplaudiendo, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de naruto y una mirada neutra de parte de "Sakura"

-Tu..- Pero naruto se sorprende cuando de la nada aparecen muchos sujetos con capuchas que se colocan delante de Reynalle con espadas de luz

-"Esto se complica más para nosotros"- peso Naruto proyectando una espada completamente negra, Rider a su lado solo saca unas dagas con cadenas, sacándole una mirada de sorpresa a Naruto

Pero se olvido de eso al ver como todos esos hombres encapuchados corrieron directamente hacia ellos, Naruto esquivo el corte de uno de esos hombres, para después darle una patada, haciendo que chocara contra otro hombre encapuchado

Rider por su parte estaba esquivando los ataques de 4 de los sujetos, cansándose de eso, pateo al primero, mandándolo directamente hacia uno que iba a atacar por la espalda a naruto, este le agradeció con un sentimiento de cabeza

Concentrándose de nuevo en su batalla, Naruto sintió como alguien le venia por el costado izquierdo, pero no previno que era un sujeto con un arma, no reaccionando a tiempo recibe un disparo a quemarropa en el hígado, haciendo que se agarre la zona afectada y gruñera de dolor

-¡Naruto!- grito Rider, ella lanzo una de sus dagas hacia un encapuchado, haciendo que este gritara de dolor, agarrando fuertemente la cadena con la que estaba anclada la daga, tiro fuertemente de el y comenzó a girar, haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos chocaran o salieran disparados haca otra parte

-Naruto ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Rider ayudando a Naruto para que se levantara, Naruto por otro lado estaba pensando que podía hacer, tenia una herida que no se iba a curar, pero escucho una voz profunda dentro de su cabeza

 **-"Abandona todo racionalismo, tu solo ataca y confía en tus instintos, la proyección estará de tu lado y hará el resto"-** Naruto no sabia si hacerle caso o no, hasta que recordó las veces que una voz parecida le había hablado y que tenía la razón

-Rider, cúbreme, voy a intentar algo- Le hablo naruto con los ojos cerrados, Rider solo decidido obedecer y comenzó a defender a naruto, este estaba concentrándose y sintiendo su magia

 _-"Necesito de tu ayuda, Ddraig"-_ Hablo mentalmente con el dragón rojo, haciendo que este bufara y sonriera **–"con gusto compañero"-**

 **[Boosted Gear: ¡Boost!]  
[¡Boost!]  
[¡Boost!]**

-Base de proyección- Susurro naruto, por encima de su cabeza se comenzaron a formar algunas espadas, mientras que en sus brazos eran rodeados por unas chispas naranjas

-¡Trace on!, **Sword Barrel…** \- Detrás de su espalda habían unas seis espadas en total, suspirando naruto dejo caer sus brazos que estaban entumecidos por cargar una cantidad inmensa de Prana

 _-"Je, no esta tan fácil como_ _ **El**_ _lo hace parecer"-_ Pensó Naruto, viendo como alguien iba corriendo directamente hacia el vio como su espada proyectada salió disparada en la dirección en la que aquel sujeto lo quería atacar

Rider observo todo, recordando a cierto rubio que podía hacer lo mismo, solo que con una cantidad más inimaginable de espadas **(¡Indirectas! Y no, ese rubio no es Naruto…)**

Mientras pasaba el tiempo vieron como la cantidad de enemigos bajo, Naruto sintió una sensación parecida a cuando sintió el Sacred Gear de Asia, dándose vuelta vio como Asia estaba atada en una cruz amordazada y un aura verde le estaba cubriendo

-¡Asia!- grito Naruto, viendo como la cruz estaba colgada por unas cadenas en el cielo Razo (o piso Razo) apretando los dientes vio como Reynalle se acercaba volando hacia Asia, posando su mano en su pecho, comenzó a extraer algo verde, haciendo que Asia suelte algunas lagrimas

-¡Reynalle!- Naruto iba a comenzar a correr hacia ella pero unos tipos se cruzaron evitando que naruto pudiera avanzar

Este, creando dos espadas comenzó a atacar a los sujetos que le evitaban la entrada, pero estos eran muy resistentes, hasta que escucho como Asia dejaba de resistirse

-¡Con este poder por fin podre ser un ángel de la ejecución- grito Reynalle al mismo tiempo que un aura Verde la rodeaba

Naruto ignorando los cortes corrio hacia Asia, cos sus dos ultimas espadas proyectadas a sus espaldas las tiro hacia las cadenas que retenían a Asia, haciendo que esta caiga, pero antes que toque el suelo, naruto la atrapa en sus brazos

-Asia- susurro Naruto con un nudo en la garganta, tenia miedo, se supone que tenia que haber sido mucho más rápido

-Naruto-san, gracias por haber venido- Susurro Asia cerrando los ojos, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas corta

-Llegas tarde, Naruto-kun, esa chica ya no tiene su Sacred Gear, muy pronto morirá- hablo Reynalle al lado de Naruto, este estaba apretando sus puños

-¡Devuélvele su Sacred Gear Reynalle!- Grito Naruto, Reynalle por otro lado se enojó, ya que un sucio demonio haba pronunciado su nombre

-¡No digas mi nombre sin mi permiso, mocoso de mierda!- Creando una lanza de luz, trato de empalar a Naruto, pero este proyecto una espada "Flotante" (Ustedes entienden :c) que bloqueo la lanza de luz, aprovechando ese tiempo decidido saltar las escaleras, encontrándose con un sujeto con mascara en frente, pero Rider mando a volar a ese tipo de una patada en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una ruptura de hueso

-Te cubro- hablo Rider con una sonrisa, girándose y sacando sus cadenas y haciéndolas girar rápidamente

-Gracias, Sakura…- Naruto dejo a Asia en el suelo, y sujetando su mano, comenzó a hablar

-Asia, espero que me estés escuchando, se que llegue tarde y lo siento, pero cumplire mi promesa, hare que tengas muchos amigos, tratare de cumplir tu sueño, pero por favor, no me dejes…- cerrando los ojos, Naruto espero que Asia le respondiera algo.

-Estas llorando por mi, Ya… cumplí todos mis sueños contigo, Naruto-kun- Asia que había posado su mano en la mejilla de Naruto, perdió fuerzas y su mano cayo secamente al suelo

-Asia…- La mirada de Naruto estaba siendo ensombrecida por su cabello, se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Reynalle

-Ella curaba a todo aquel que lo necesitaba, siempre fue buena… y tú, maldita ángel caído, le quitas la vida… ¡No mereces vivir!- Naruto proyecto a Kanshō y Bakuya, Rider seguía cubriendo a Naruto, pero decidido que debería proteger el cuerpo de su amiga

-¿Tu, Atacarme? ¡Ni en tus sueños mugroso humano!- Reynalle voló directamente hacia naruto, no sabia por qué pero se sintió amenazada por el, algo hacia que temblara de miedo

Naruto esquivo el ataque de Reynalle, y girándose lanzo a Kanshō en contra de Reynalle, pero esta lo desvió, Naruto comenzó a Correr y volvió a proyectar y lanzar a Kanshō, pero esta vez Reynalle no lo esquivo, si no que la atrapo con su mano, ya que iba directamente hacia su estomago

 **-Over… Edge…-**

 **¡Terminado, se imprime y a Disfrutar!**

 **Feliz año nuevo, espero que lo hayan pasado bien este 2018, se que es algo tarde, pero aquí está la actualización de mi historia… jejeje**

 **Quiero su opinión en esto, ¿Avalon será Hombre o Mujer? Quiero darle una sexualidad a Avalon, quiero que interactué con Naruto, pero si ninguna de esas opciones les convence, que se quede como algo sin sexualidad y ya está :c**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, solamente que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Ah! Quiero que sepan que este capitulo lo llevo escribiendo desde noviembre del año pasado, pero como estuve muy ocupado solo escribía unas 50 o 100 palabras por semana, pero como Sali de vacaciones lo termine hoy, así que me disculpo si es que llega a haber un error de continuidad, y eso que lo he revisado**

 **Se despide su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk**

 **¡Corto y cierro!**

 _ **87 favs y 89 follows  
¡Gracias :3!**_


	9. Rescatando a Asia

**Kimi no sei  
Kimi no sei  
Kimi no sei de watashi uwu  
Okubyou de kakkou tsukanai  
Kimi no sei da yo **

**Darck Master: Se que lo son, aparte que la Clasificación M es para mas a futuro (se que no es una escusa), Al menos me alegro que te haya hecho "Gracia" esta historia, quizás en un futuro vuelvas a pasar por acá para ver si he cambiado, saludos**

 **ShirouEmiyaUBW: De nada, me alegro que también hayas aprobado el curso jajaja, ¡Exacto! Ese Assasin es el de Heaven,s Feel xd La espada roja es del General de los salamanders, en Sao II cuando Kabrito evita que estos ataquen una reunión xd Naruto no podrá poseer Mother Rosario, ya que esa es una técnica para una espada más delgada y rápida…**

 **Destiny: Tal vez sea Rule Breaker… tal vez… :p me dio risa cuando pusiste Rider Arturia, ya que tiene dos grandes razones para entrar a la historia xddd, "El" si recuerdas al inicio de la historia aparecieron "Fantasmas" que le dieron sus habilidades a Naruto(Con esto me refieren a que lo dejaron en su alma), es lo único que te voy a decir y si, esa cosa que salieron de su brazo eran espadas, ya lo explicare luego xd no tiene la dragón Slayer ni la armadura, no todavía y no creo que aparezcan los fragmentos del edén, posiblemente no aunque quizás y cambie de opinión**

 **Dddyugioh: para que veas compañero, sigo vivo jajaja xd me disculpo por los problemas ocasionados, Es claro que Sakura Haruno no aparecerá acá xd jajaja tendre en cuenta esa petición, y quedara entre los dos ;)**

 **ESCANOR-SAMA: Tratare de hacer lo pedido, pero una tendrá que ganar Escanor-Sama xdd posiblemente tenga una versión mas pequeña del hacha, y tal vez tenga el Time Alter**

 **Goof Of Food: me alegro que te gustara el cap, no le he cambiado el genero al rey de los Heroes, si no que…. Es una sorpresa ;) y si, vi el primer cap, pero lo dejé para después, para ver otros que tenia pendiente de tiempo atrás xd**

 **DateOfFate: Gracias! No se si poner a Jeanne, ya que ella era alguien que vigilaba la guerra del grial en Apocrypha y Nero si aparecerá xd Elije a una, no creo poder con las dos :(**

 **AmorPazMuerte: Mándame un PM**

 **RankE lucky: menuda dieta balanceada… posiblemente para febrero termine el capítulo que he estado escribiendo desde el año pasado :)**

 **Gate Of Babilon: Dios, igual es buena tu forma de "ingresar" a Medea a este fic lo tendré en cuenta**

 **Bladetri: Gracias XD**

 **Dejando los Review de lado, solo espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ¡Sin nada más que decir ¡Comencemos!**

 **Overbow: felicidades por el nacimiento de tu sobrina c: y me alagas por decir eso sobre mi historia, me alegra que te guste, lo de amigos masculinos lo entiendo… pero naruto tendrá a un amigo masculino de 9 colas…. Si veremos sirvientes de Grand Order, pero no diré cuales, seria un spoiler muy bestia jejeje Siendo sinceros, yo creo que ganaría arturia, a no ser que naruto saque su As bajo la manga, jajaja depende, si me hablas de la ruta "original" que cree, Kotomine ayudo a Naruto a ganar el grial, ya que este no quería ver como Angra mainyuu destruyera el mundo (Acá Kotomine no estaba tan corrompido y entendía lo que implicaba que Gilgamesh pidiera el deseo) Compañero, Gilgamesh le tendrá cierto respeto a nuestro rubio, o eso espero, No creo que pueda trazar unas gemas con un poder prácticamente ilimitado… pero el guantelete zy, si puede trazarlo, Narutin si podrá trazar cosas como motos y escudos, (dinero también Muajajjaj) Sobre Kirito… eso es una sorpresa….**

 **(Ojo, después editare el nombre de Kiba en los otros capítulos, siento que el nombre de Kira no pega mucho con lo "Recto" que es Kiba, aunque seguirá siendo mujer 7w7)**

 **Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works**

-Lo seguiré diciendo, eres muy fan del drama, Emiya Naruto- Hablo Assassin esquivando algunas flechas que eran lanzadas por el arquero peliblanco, este estaba subido en la parte mas alta de la catedral

Mientras estaban luchando Archer lanzo de una patada a Assassin fuera de la iglesia, y Acher para evitar que este volviera a entrar Proyecto unas espadas que median alrededor de 2,15 metros para tapar la entrada a la iglesia

Ciertamente Assassin puede entrar por las ventanas, pero a ambos les favorecía luchar a fuera, a uno por los árboles y al otro por que podía pelear a más comodidad

-No sé por qué lo dices, pero no lo soy- Assassin lanzo cuatro cuchillos hacia Archer, este salto de donde estaba para aterrizar elegantemente en el piso, lugar donde Assassin lo esperaba con unas dagas a punto de cortarlo

Pero detuvo su ataque y salto dando un mortal hacia atrás, viendo como una flecha completamente negra pasa a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, ya alejado de Archer, Assassin chasquea la lengua en frustración

-Muy escurridizo…- hablo Assassin al ver como la flecha estaba desapareciendo en partículas celestes, no recordaba el origen de esa flecha, o espada, ya que este peliblanco modifico la estructura para hacerla una flecha

-Siempre me lo dicen- Hablo Emiya alzando los hombros, con un carácter despreocupado, proyectando a **Kanshō** y **Bakuya** se pone en una posición defensiva, aclarando que él no iba a comenzar el ataque

Assassin aceptando el reto decide comenzar con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, primero corre directamente hacia Archer, este trata de alejarlo de una patada, pero Assassin salta al momento después de que Archer da la patada, pasando por encima de esta y al mismo tiempo saca una de sus dagas para tratar de apuñalar a Emiya

Pero este reacciona bastante rápido y suelta a **Bakuya** para posteriormente agarrar a assassin por el cuello y lo lanza contra un árbol no tan cercano, haciendo que Assassin, con su gran agilidad maniobre en el aire y caiga antes de chocar con el árbol

-No eres un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo Assassin- recalco lo obvio Archer, pero algo que lo tenia preocupado era que tenia una agilidad superior a cualquier Servant de la quinta guerra del santo grial

-Solo es para medirte, no recuerdo haber peleado contigo, pero se tus habilidades y solo faltaba corroborarlas- hablo Assassin jugando con sus dagas, Archer quería comprobar algo, observo todo el lugar y vio que no había ninguna tirada, lo que significa que el las ha recogido a lo largo del combate

Cuando volvió a ver al frente vio como no había nadie, la presencia de Assassin se esfumo completamente, solo había una nota y esta decía _**Hasta la próxima, Héroe de hierro…**_

-Bastardo escurridizo- susurro Archer, pero de la nada sintió como sus circuitos mágicos reaccionaban a dos cosas a la vez y con una sonrisa volvió a susurrar

-Over edge…-

 **Con Arturia…**

Freed trataba de esquivar todos los ataques que Arturia le estaba propinando, pero había algunos que eran imposibles de bloquear debido a la naturaleza de la espada, esa espada era inusual, pero dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió un poderoso instinto asesino a sus espaldas

-Ara~ creo que la espadachín-chan está enojada- hablo en un tono burlón Fred, pero a sus adentros este estaba experimentando un miedo inexplicable, necesitaba un poco as de tiempo para poder crear su ruta de escape

Arturia se quedó en silencio, por dentro estaba enojada, ya que este sujeto "extraño" se atrevió a dañar a Naruto, alzo la espada y la posiciono horizontalmente por encima de su cabeza, y coloco su mano izquierda al frente **(Para que se hagan una idea, es cuando Kirito se enfrenta a Kuradieel por primera vez)**

Freed tenso su cuerpo, esa postura le daba una muy mala espina, pero no dejo de sonreír burlonamente, tenia confianza suficiente para esquivar el ataque y escapar, así que corrió directamente hacia Arturia, esta ni se inmuto por el "repentino" acto de Fred

Arturia corrió hacia Fred, este solo tenso su cuerpo y deslizo su mano hacia su bolsillo, sacando una pelota color morado, que rápidamente lanzo al suelo, haciendo que toda la iglesia se iluminara, segando a Arturia que no detuvo su andar

-¡No… Escaparas!- y dio un corte al aire, solo para sentir que no corto nada, o eso era lo que creyó, un poco enojada, da un suspiro y espera a que la ceguera momentánea desaparezca, sintiendo unos pasos, Arturia giro sobre sus talones, alzo su espada y espero, no sabia quien era pero como no podía distinguir nada, era mejor estar en guardia

-Saber, soy yo- hablo una voz un poco grabe, reconociéndola al instante, baja su espada y relaja sus músculos

-Archer, dime que tienes buenas noticias-

 **Con Freed….**

Maldición, Maldición, ¡MALDICION!

Maldita rubia, me las pagaras, de eso estoy seguro, me duele mi estómago, alcanzo a cortarme cuando estaba por desaparecer, estúpida mujer

Dando un suspiro, golpeo la pared más cercana a mi

Cuando la vuelva a encontrar…

-¿Quién Anda Ahí?- estoy seguro que sentí una presencia cerca mío, sentí como me miraba hostilmente, jejeje que venga, y sentirá el poder de Freed~ Jajaja

-Sera mejor que te quedes tranquilo si no quieres morir aquí mismo- Me susurro una voz cerca de mi oído, aparte de eso sentí algo muy helado en mi cuello, bajé un poco la mirada y vi una espada completamente negra… la forma de a espada era la misma que la de ese mocoso rubio

-Sera mejor que cooperes conmigo- sentí que el sujeto no identificado comenzó a caminar, pero la espada seguía presionándome el cuello, el sujeto se coloco delante mío y bajo su capucha

No puede ser… se supone que el tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y tenia una mirada más amigable, este tipo era peliblanco, ojos rojos como los de un felino, las marcas en sus mejillas eran mas pronunciadas y tenía unas líneas rojas recorriendo su cuello hasta su ojo derecho

-¿Quién eres…?- estando al lado de este tipo sentía mas miedo que cuando me enfrente a esa rubia de armadura

-Solo dime Master-

 **Con Naruto...**

Siento como mi conciencia esta cayendo en un abismo, dejas que mi instinto me guie en la batalla no es muy favorable, o eso estoy pensando, ya que no logro distinguir nada, es como memoria muscular, pero nunca practique ni el **Sword Barrel** Ni este **Over Edge**

-Creo que fue muy pronto para encontrarnos- dejando mis pensamientos de lado, me giré al sentir como muchas personas me hablaban, vi como un rubio que usaba una polera blanca con mangas azules que tenia agarrado una funda de espada, al lado de este había un rubio que usaba una sudadera blanca con mangas negras, en su brazo izquierdo se notaba como un tipo de circuito Naranjo estaba brillando fuertemente

Al lado de este estaba otro chico rubio con una polera blanca, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, pero se lograba ver como el color de ese brazo era moreno, al lado de este había otro chico rubio, pero que en gran parte de su pelo estaba blanco, parte de su brazo esta bronceado y por último un chico pelinegro con tatuajes y lo único de ropa que usaba era una tela en la cintura hecha jirones

 **-No se que hago aquí, si al final no soy un Naruto Emiya alterno ni nada-** Hablo aquel pelinegro con los brazos cruzados, todos los Chicos rubios lo quedaron mirando y uno decidido responder

-De todos modos, igual adoptaste su forma y te gusto sentir como es vivir en la bondad y justicia ¿no?- hablo el chico rubio que tenia aquella funda en sus brazos, haciendo que el pelinegro mirara en otra dirección

-Dejando eso de lado, nosotros somos un Emiya Naruto de otras realidades, aparte que puedes usar las habilidades de cada uno inconscientemente, pero sin su potencial verdadero y consumiendo mucha más magia- me aclaro uno, al parecer estaban escuchando mis dudas, pero el pelinegro dio comenzó a caminar directamente hacia mi y poso su mano en mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón y susurro unas palabras que no alcance a escuchar

 **-mas fuerte que cualquier humano, tenlo en mente-** vi como comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas negras, yo no sabia que decir ya que no entendí lo que me dijo, lleve mi mano derecha a mi "corazón" y un pequeño recuerdo llego a mi ser

 **Flash back…**

 **-Escúchame Bazzett, yo como Servant clase Avenger no puedo derrotar a ningún Servant, ni siquiera al mas débil, pero contra un humano… aunque se tan fuerte que un Servant o lo supere, nunca me podrá ganar-**

 **Flash back fin…**

-G-Gracias…- susurre en un pequeño tartamudeo, ya que al final me estaba dando una habilidad que no me permite perder contra cualquier humano, por más fuerte que sea

 **-No tienes por que agradecérmelo, al final siempre estaré en deuda ya que cumplieron un deseo que tenía-** me contesto el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos, estando a punto de dejar mi subconsciente **(eso es lo que crees xd)**

-solo era para presentarnos, pero ya sabes quienes somos todos nosotros, dejamos todos nuestros recuerdos y habilidades en tu alma, él era el único que faltaba- explico aquel rubio con mechones peliblanco

-Nosotros nos vamos, cuando estés en un momento de crisis, alguno de nosotros aparecerá y te tratara de ayudar, pero, de todas formas, eres mas fuerte que todos nosotros, ya que eres la Unión de seis **EMIYA´S** \- cuando el que parecía el mas fuerte termino de decir eso, todos comenzaron a desaparecer en partículas naranjas, pero me di cuenta de que todos se iban con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro

 **Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works**

 **-Los dos no podemos mantener juntos el cielo… Over Edge-** Reynalle amplio los ojos, noto que reacciono tarde, ya que al darse cuenta de que las espadas gemelas de Naruto aumentaron su tamaño, disminuyo significativamente la distancia entre ellos

-Morirás acá, ¡Reynalle!- Naruto flexiono su brazo derecho, y con un impulso estiro su brazo, clavando tanto a **Kanshō** como a la versión en Over Edge en Reynalle, haciendo que esta chocara contra una pared con fuerza **(Recuerden que la fuerza de naruto esta multiplicada por tres)**

-Maldito mocos…- no pudo seguir maldiciendo a Naruto ya que escupió sangre, Naruto decidido ignorar a Reynalle, dándose vuelta el rubio va Hacia Asia, que esta apoyada contra la pared, en su rostro se nota la serenidad, pero naruto deja eso de lado y mira directamente hacia las escaleras

-Yuuto, Koneko, Sera mejor que lleven a Asia a la parte principal de la iglesia- hablo este con voz de mando, tanto como Kiba y Koneko salieron de su escondite con la mirada gacha

-Naruto, yo…- pero este negó con la cabeza, para darse vuelta y ver como todos los subordinados de Reynalle muertos, y la única figura de pie victoriosa era Rider

-Después hablamos, al parecer Rias esta en problemas- Cuando naruto estaba por subir las escaleras, vio como Reynalle estaba completamente curada estaba preparando una lanza de luz hacia su dirección, pero esta amplio los ojos para después caer duramente al piso, inconsciente

-Gracias Rider, Te debo una- y Naruto desapareció en partículas Naranjas, haciendo que Kiba y Koneko ampliaran los ojos, ya que literalmente desapareció de ahí

 **Con Rias…**

-Issei, promuévete a caballero- grito Rias evitando un proyectil, ella no quería usas su poder de la destrucción, ya que llamaría mucho la atención, mientras que Akeno se limitaba a la defensa, Issei se limitaba al ataque, al final Rias, que le ordenaba a Issei y planeaba todos sus movimientos

 _ **-"Al parecer ese mocoso ya está muy cerca"-**_ pensó para si mismo Ddraig **Yang** , ya que el le comento al Ddraig **Yin** que estaban en problemas, y si podía venir a ayudar, a lo que ese Ddraig le contesto que si

-Enserio esta mocosa es una Gremo…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su brazo izquierdo fue cortado limpiamente, este comenzó a gritar y agarrase el brazo descontroladamente, tratando inútilmente de cortar la hemorragia

-Al parecer me preocupe de nada- Hablo una voz detrás de Rias, esta se dio vuelta para encontrar a naruto sosteniendo dos espadas completamente extrañas, parecían alas de algún ave

-¿Y pudiste salvar a la monja, Naruto?- pregunto Rias, si el esta acá significa que la monja se salvo y vino a ayudarles ¿no?

Pero en vez de dar una respuesta solo aparta su mirada y avanzo hacia donde estaban los ángeles caídos, que miraban como su segundo al mando estaba desangrándose

-Yo me encargo de este demonio de mierda- hablo la chica pelimorada, preparando du lanza de luz, Naruto por otro lado clavo las espadas **(Kansho y Bakuya en Over Edge)** para proyectar un arco completamente negro y una flecha completamente negro

-Muere!- grito la pelimorada lanzando la lanza de luz, Naruto disparo la flecha, esta estaba cargada con magia, haciendo que la lanza explotara en miles de fragmentos, y la flecha siguió su camino, atravesando el estomago de la pelimorada, que por la pequeña onda de expansión que genero la flecha, cayera de espaldas

Dando un suspiro, Naruto gira un poco la mirada, para ver como la niña rubia lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, este decidido ignorarla y le habla a Rias

-Vamos a la iglesia, trae también a la niña rubia- terminando de decir eso desaparece en partículas naranjas

-Al parecer no pudo salvarla…-

 **En la iglesia…**

-Naruto…- Arturia al ver como Naruto estaba agarrando fuertemente la mano de Asia, sintió como su corazón era aplastado, hasta ahora no había visto a Naruto así

-Asia…- soltando unas lágrimas, Naruto deja la mano de hacia en su pecho, parándose, ve como Reynalle estaba despertando

Caminando hacia ella, decide agarrarla por el cuello y la acerca a su cara, esta que poco a poco recobraba la conciencia, siente un dolor agudo en la pierna, bajando un poco su mirada ve como tiene una daga incrustada en ella

-Ara~

¿que estás haciendo, Naruto-kun?- pregunto Akeno al ver como este estaba agarrando a Reynalle por el cuello

-Esa es…- susurro Issei en shock, Reynalle al ver una forma de salvarse, decide cambiar su forma y ser Yuuma…

-Issei-kun, Sálvame… ¡no tuve elección!- Issei al escuchar la voz de Yuuma reaccionó, corrió hacia Naruto y lo empujo, haciendo que este soltara a Reynalle

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, no pensaron que Issei reaccionaria de esa forma, ya que el sabe que ella es el ángel caído que lo mato

-¡SABES QUE ESTADO BUSCANDOLA, NARUTO!-Le grito Issei en el piso, Naruto no le respondió, solo lo aparto de una patada, para posteriormente pararse he ir hacia Reynalle

 **[Boosted Gear: Bost]**

 **[Boost]**

Naruto al escuchar la voz de Ddraig **Yang** se gira para ver lo que esta pasando, solo para recibir un golpe en la mejilla, saliendo disparado contra los asientos de la iglesia

-¿¡Que estas haciendo, Issei!?- Grito fuertemente Koneko, estaba preparada para saltar y defender a Naruto, Pero fue detenida por Kiba, esta negó con la cabeza, igual estaba un poco frustrada, pero al parecer esto es algo que tienen que resolver los dos

-¿¡Por que quieres matarla!?- Grito Issei, el no entendía por qué quería matar a su "novia" si no había hecho nada malo

-¡Mato a Asia, por mi no tiene perdón!- Naruto corrió hacia Issei para derribarlo, pero este lo esquivo, pero naruto proyecto una espada para posteriormente lanzársela a la pierna derecha de Issei, este no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar

-¡M-maldición!- Arrodillándose, Issei se agarra la pierna derecha, quejándose, decide agarra la espada con fuerza para sacarla, cuando estaba por pararse, escucha una voz a sus espaldas

-Archer, retiéntelo- hablo Naruto, caminando hacia Reynalle, Archer decide hacerle caso a su master, Issei en un intento en vano para zafarse, y viendo que no puede, decide tratar de aumentar su poder, pero Ddraig **Yang** le negó el poder por estúpido

-Tu… **-** Recogiendo sus espadas ya trazadas ( **Kanshō y Bakuya en Over Edge)** Reynalle entro en pánico, tratando de pararse ve como una Arturia la agarra de los brazos para evitar que escape

-¡Issei-kun!- grito Yuuma, desesperada, estaba sintiendo un miedo inmenso, no quería dejar este mundo, cuando por fin tenia el poder para ser reconocida por los ángeles caídos…

 **-Los dos no podemos mantener juntos el cielo-** Susurro Naruto agarrando fuertemente sus espadas gemelas, Reynalle que estaba de rodillas, solo pudo soltar una leve risa, ella sabia que estaba perdida, pero dañaría la conciencia de Naruto un poco mas

-De que te Ries…- Hablo Naruto agarrando la empuñadura de sus espadas, solo quería matarla y vengar a Asia, pero tenia un poco de curiosidad de la risa burlona de Reynalle

-Sabes… dijiste que la ibas a salvar, pero no pudiste- hablo Reynalle entre risas, haciendo que en el interior de Naruto algo se quebrara

-Cállate-

-Ella me estuvo diciendo que no me tenia miedo, y que estaba segura de que la salvarías- siguió Hablando Reynalle, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se llenen de lagrimas

-Cállate…-

-Aun cuando estaba retirando su Sacred Gear de su cuerpo, no dejaba de decir tu nombre- dijo al final Reynalle para posteriormente Reírse escandalosamente

-Yuuma-chan- susurro Issei incrédulo, ¿ella era la chica que se confeso? Eran como polos opuestos

-¡QUE TE CALLLES¡- Agarrando fuertemente a Bakuya, Naruto le da un corte en el cuello, decapitándola de una forma rápida

Su cabeza cayo duramente al suelo, Issei no soportándolo se suelta de Archer y comienza a dar arcadas, evitando no vomitar

Naruto hizo desaparecer a Kanshō y Bakuya, para dar unos pasos y comenzar a tambalearse, siendo sostenido por una preocupada Arturia, este le da una leve sonrisa y le susurra que estaba bien, que solo había sido un leve mareo

Pero la verdad es que cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, sentía que su cuerpo le ardía, su visión estaba un poco borrosa, al parecer usar tanto el trace lo agoto bastante, alzando un poco la cabeza ve como el Twilight Healing estaba flotando, alzando sus manos recoge el Sacred Gear, solo para sentir como sus circuitos mágicos estaban analizando su estructura

-esto es…- susurro, estaba viendo su estructura básica, los elementos para ser proyectado, la reproducción de los años acumulados, pero vio que no podía imitar la técnica de elaboración ni superar sus procesos de fabricación, pero dejando eso para después, sintió una mano es su hombro

-Regresémosle eso a ella- susurro Rias, Naruto dio un leve asentimiento y comenzó a caminar lentamente a donde estaba Asia, con cuidado tomo los anillos y los coloco en ambos dedos medios, para posteriormente sentarse en el suelo con una sonrisa vacía

-Después de decir que la salvaría… al final no pude hacer nada, prometí que la salvaría…- evitando que las lagrimas salgan de sus ojos, Naruto apretó fuertemente sus manos, haciendo que Arturia se preocupara por el estado psicológico de naruto

-No tenias la experiencia suficiente- aclaro Rias llevando su mano derecha al bolsillo de su falda, Archer por otro lado se desmaterializo con una pequeña sonrisa

 _ **-Nadie te culpara, hiciste lo que pudiste –**_ Le hablo mentalmente Archer, este estaba observando la luna, ya tenia una idea de lo que venía, era mejor para el asegurar el perímetro, y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que Rider, después de todo el alboroto había desaparecido __

-No sé si esto saldrá bien… pero vale la pena intentarlo- sacando una pieza de ajedrez, haciendo que Naruto la mirara con esperanza

-Supongo que sabes lo que es, ¿cierto, Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Rias, Naruto con un par de lagrimas asiente con la cabeza, parándose decide cargar a Asia, colocando su mano derecha cajo las piernas de estas y su mano izquierda en su espalda, cargándola al estilo nupcial

Viendo como Rias era cubierta en un aura roja, este decide dejarla en el piso donde había un tipo de circulo rojo, retrocediendo unos pasos, decidido observar y esperar a que Asia pudiera "volver a la vida"

 _-"Siento como mi cuerpo esta pasando factura"_ _-_ Pensó Naruto agarrando su brazo fuertemente, estaba temblando, había excedido su límite cuando fue a ayudar a Rias

 **-Por orden de Rias Gremory, Tu, Asia Argento, volverás a caminar sobre esta tierra ¡Convirtiéndote en mi cierva! ¡Sellaras este contrato y caminaras de nuevo!-** Aquella pieza comenzó a hundirse en el pecho de Asia, generando una luz carmesí, para posteriormente ver como el Sacred Gear brillaba en un tono verdoso, para posteriormente dejar de brillar y ver como Asia tenía unos leves espasmos

Naruto tenia un nudo en su garganta, cuando vio que Asia abrió los ojos y se sentó, este corrió a abrazarla, soltando un par de lagrimas de felicidad al ver que Asia estaba viva

-Este… Naruto-san… yo…- Asia no podía decir nada, estaba sonrojada al sentir como Naruto la estaba abrazando, tanto Arturia como Rias estaban sonriendo al ver como naruto abrazaba a Asia, hasta que este colapso en los brazos de Asia

-¡Naruto!-

 **Mas tarde…**

Al parecer Naruto se había desmayado, al parecer su cuerpo no soporto el estrés generado por usar tantas habilidades, y el estrés al ver morir a Asia, contando también el pequeño enfrentamiento entre Archer y el rubio, hizo que su cuerpo estuviera al limite mas de una vez, y al final le paso factura

 **En los sueños de Naruto…**

Había un incendio muy grande, Fuyuki estaba completamente sumida en el caos, personas llorando, algunos tratando de salvar a otros… muriendo en el intento

Y yo, caminaba sin rumbo por ese infierno, lo había perdido todo, mi familia, mi casa y al final todos los alrededores, mirara donde mirara, estaba envuelto por las llamas

A veces escuchaba sonidos como de metal contra metal, como si espadas estuvieran chocando entre sí, pero eso es imposible, ya que al final nadie estaría peleando en medio de este infierno ¿no?

Recuerdo que me cayeron unos escombros encima mío, al final un niño de 10 años como yo ya se había resignado a morir, como pensé anteriormente, lo había perdido todo en este incendio, hasta que escuche unos pasos muy cerca de mí, agarrando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, di un grito de auxilio

Vi como un hombre, como de 30 años, pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos carente de vida, como si el brillo de un humano no existiera en él, tomando mi mano, el hombre comienza a sollozar y me da una sonrisa…

-Así que tú eres Naruto ¿Eh?- me hablo aquel hombre que me salvo ese dia. Llevaba un bolso en su hombro derecho

Viendo que yo no iba a responder, ya que todavía tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasar, me siento disconforme de ser el único superviviente de ese incidente…

-Sabes, si quieres quedarte conmigo tengo que serte cinsero… Soy un mago- me dijo aquel hombre mientras caminábamos fuera del hospital, yo lo mire por un leve momento

-Genial, eso significa que puedes hacer esos trucos de magia…- susurre mientras le agarraba la manga de su gabardina, ya que desde hoy deje de llamarme Namikaze Naruto… ahora soy Emiya Naruto

-Yo heredare tu ideal… Seré un héroe de la justicia-

-Si quiero cumplir mi sueño y ser un héroe de la justicia, tengo que ser mas fuerte-

-Yo no lo llamaría hipocresía, al final… lo único en mi mente es ayudar los demás-

-Por favor… dame el poder suficiente para salvarlos a todos-

-Emiya Naruto… se cree que eres el responsable de este acto terrorista, la mente maestra detrás de todo esto… serás ejecutado por tus actos terroristas en contra de la humanidad-

-"Al menos… vidas inocentes no se perdieron"- pensé mientras veía como estaban preparando la soga para colgarme

-Al menos, salvé a la mayoría- con ese susurro y sintiendo la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello, sonreí, al final si pude ser un héroe de la justicia

 **-Al final… tu ideal esta maldito, no podrás ser un héroe de la justicia, pero… si crees poder hacerlo, inténtalo-** Sentí como aquel peliblanco me hablaba mientras evitaba ser atacado por una especia de hombre de pelo negro y unos ojos rojos

 **-No importa cuánto lo intentes, caerás en la desesperación de ver como no puedes salvar a todos, es como matar a uno para salvar a todos, o matar a todos para salvar a uno-** me hablo aquel peliblanco mientras me trataba de cortar

- **Al final… dejaste tu ideal para salvarlas, pero de todas formas estas tratando de ser un héroe-** senti como poco a poco esa voz aguda desaparecía de mi subconsciente

 **En la mañana…**

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando un rubio se despertó asustado, estaba sudado completamente, sus manos le temblaban y sus ojos tenían un par de lagrimas a punto de salir

-¿Eso… fue real?-

 **Terminado, se imprime y a disfrutar**

 **Siento que este capitulo es uno en el que mas ganas le he puesto, tratando de que todo calce y no dejar nada al aire, aunque se que algo se me habrá escapado, soy todo un novato en esto…**

 **Ojo, separe a Ddraig diciéndoles Ying y Yan…. ¿Quién podrá adivinar de donde saque la idea… es sencillo? Ying= Issei y Yan=Naruto**

 **Tengo que decir esto, Un agradecimiento especial a Gate of Babilon, EmiyaShirou y a Overbow, son personas que me han ayudado mucho con esto y me han dado sus opiniones respecto a varios temas en general, un abrazo Cracks y también agradecerles a todos los que siguen esta historia, aunque tenga una mala redacción, espero que sea de su agrado, sin nada mas que decir…se despide su gran amigo Kitsune Berzerk**

 **¡Corto y cierro!**

 _ **94 favs y 97 followers… muchas gracias!**_


	10. Naruto vs ¿¿¿¿?

**I cant fly high**

 **Ano shunkan ano bamen ga kimi ni totte tokubetsu nara  
kako wa hanarete iku mono naka ja naku te  
kizutsuku kotono itami yori  
daiji na shin sono subete no hikari gai ma zero o umu  
There is no god  
Wonderful new world**

 **Holaaaaa, regrese de mi letargo, solamente he estado inactivo por falta de tiempo, pero ya puedo decir que actualizare Naruto DXD jejeje**

 **A responder los reviews**

 **Darck Master: No te preocupes man, yo también admito que mi historia no es la mejor, pero si se que lograre mejorarla con cada capitulo que saque, muchas gracias y espero que te pases por esta historia de nuevo, saludos bro uwu**

 **ShirouEmiyaUBW: De nada, para eso estoy acá, para explicar lo que no entiendas uwu, gracias men, me esfuerzo para no hacer incoherencias en los caps (aunque a veces se me escapan igual jeje) no se si hacer esa parte de "nosotros no podemos mantener el cielo juntos" como parte de su Aria, pero igual no es mala idea, broooo acertaste con las versiones de las rutas, todo un crack por lo que veo, Saludos y espero que este cap no te defraude**

 **Gate of babilon: De nada man, hago lo que puedo, jajaja tienes razón, lo que ocurren en sus sueños son recuerdo de otras versiones de naruto, el de mi ruta original no apareció, este solo aparecerá ********, sip es un Alter jeje, fue una interaccion agradable, ya la mostrare mas adelante, la usare en un futuro bro, la tengo escritas en un block para ideas del futuro**

 **Faye: volvi de nuevooooooo, si tenia pensado hacerlo, pero mas adelante ya que quiero ganar experiencia de acción con este fic jejee, (Juge el demo pero todavía no me da el dinero para comprarlo :c) Hasta ahora la velocidad de lanzamiento de naruto son 20 k/m por segundo/minuto, pero si llegara a mejorar ese aspecto quizás sea velocidad del sonido, un saludo y espero que disfrutes este cap**

 **: lo se man, pero ya no puedo borrar la historia, tengo buenos recuerdos y a lmenos quiero terminar los capítulos hasta la pelea de Rizer para pensar en mejorar el escenario y la historia, espero separarme del cannon de DXD con este cap, espero que los capítulos del futuro de agraden (los servant son humanos, menos Archer, ya que este no puede por su contrato con alaya, lo explicare en otro capitulo) un saludo y que disfrutes este cap**

 **Bladetri: Gracias xD, un saludo y que te guste este nuevo cap**

 **Johan uzumaki: Aquí esta la conti broooooo**

 **NaruRias: (Todavia no se si emparejar a Asia con Issei o con naruto jejeje) la personalidad de naruto no cambiara, quizás se vuelva mas maduro, pero seguirá siendo risueño, alegre, etc, aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que te guste…. Un saludo**

 **Overbow: ¡Te mereces ese agradecimiento por tu aporte a esta historia! La habilidad d única de naruto es que puede analizar cualquier cosa (esto que quede entre ambos, si digo todo es que puede analizar y trazar hasta a Ea…. Je) en algunas franquicias hay Naruto´s pero por ejemplo en SAO no hay, pero quizás con este capitulo se te aclaren las dudad (o quedes mas confundido) correcto, es un alter pero es lo único que dire, Naruto si le trazara joyas (que quede para ambos uwu) un saludo y que disfrutes este cap**

 **Date of fate: Este cap si lo esperaste unos meses (imagina un corazón aca jeje xd) muchas gracias, trato de mejorar mi redacción pero a veces me frustro al ver que no sale como esperaba y borro todo, para luego escribir algo peor :c, espero que disfrutes este cap**

 **Mi unica dudad y necesito su ayuda**

 **¿seria factible matar a Issei, quizas sea un antes y un despues para Naruto como personaje?**

 **Espero sus respuestas uwu**

 **Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works**

-Eso… fue real?- se susurro para si mismo Naruto, estaba sentado en su cama, al parecer en el último momento se desmayó, pero recordó que Asia estaba viva, levantándose, camino hacia el baño, su brazo derecho estaba temblando y no era por el frio, al parecer era esos tipos de sueño que ha tenido desde que murió…

Llegando al baño, decide lavarse la cara, al hacer correr la llave del lavamanos, se mira al espejo, para ver en el reflejo como un hombre rubio pálido, ojos azules metálico y le estaba dando una sonrisa, parpadeando, ve que aquel reflejo desaparece, decide lavarse ya la cara, al ver ese reflejo pensó que era parte de su imaginación, una ilusión de su mente al no estas cien por ciento despierto

-Si mal no recuerdo… decapite a Reynalle…- recordando como esta no se callaba, la decapito, sintiendo como su estómago se estaba revolviendo, coloca sus dos manos a los extremos del lavamanos y vomita

 **Mas tarde…**

-"La clase esta aburrida"- pensó para si mismo Naruto observando el Horario que tenia escrito en su cuaderno, esta era la tercera hora, después de esta clase tienen un receso, cerrando los ojos, cae inconscientemente al mundo de los sueños

 **Dentro de sus sueños…**

-Donde estoy- Se pregunto a si mimo Naruto mirando sus manos, estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, no veía nada, mirara por donde mirara no había nada, hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de el

Girándose se encontró cara a cara con Emiya, extrañado de que este no le dijera nada, sintiendo una mirada en su nuca se gira nuevamente para ver… ¿a el mismo?

 **-No te hagas ilusiones, aunque el poder de la clase Archer llegue a su límite, seguirás estando en desventaja-** Hablo Archer, proyectando a Kanshō y Bakuya, haciendo que Naruto mirara extrañado a Archer, ya que no se parece en nada al Archer que tiene, sintiendo como su "otro yo" comenzaba a caminar hasta Archer, este solo se giro hacia el otro rubio, para ver como este mismo lo traspasaba, como si no fuera nada…

-¿Son recuerdos?- susurro Naruto retrocediendo un poco, para observar mejor el desenlace

-¡No estés tan seguro!- grito ese rubio proyectando a Kanshō y Bakuya, estando a pocos metros de Archer, comenzó a correr en su dirección, chocando sus espadas, Archer empuja a naruto de una patada y alza a Bakuya, preparándose para cortar al chico rubio

Este coloco a sus proyecciones como escudo, pero estas se fragmentaron y rompieron, desapareciendo en un polvo Naranjo, sale disparado en la dirección donde esta Naruto, este vio como de nuevo ese chico rubio lo traspasaba

 **-Debe ser duro… tus proyecciones tienen la forma básica y los materiales necesarios, pero la calidad es muy mala, la calidad y velocidad para poder recrearlas es fundamental-** Hablo Archer caminando Hacia Naruto, este se estaba colocando de pie forzosamente ya que la caída le afecto en gran manera

-Cállate…- susurro el chico rubio colocándose finalmente de pie, proyectando a Bakuya, trata de cortar a Archer, pero este solo ladeo un poco su cuerpo y golpeo la mano de el chico rubio, haciendo que este suelte su espada…

Naruto…

 **Naruto…**

 _ **¡Naruto!**_

 **Fuera del sueño…**

-Naruto!- Una chica pelinegra estaba sacudiendo el cuerpo del rubio, reaccionado, este abre los ojos y da un leve salto, asustándose en el proceso

Parpadeando, Naruto siente sus parpados pesados y su cuerpo entumecido, mirando en la dirección donde sentía una mirada, ve como Souna lo miraba con una sonrisa

-Hace tiempo que no te veía Presidenta- susurro naruto frotándose los parpados, Souna lo miraba sin ninguna emoción…

 **Dentro de la mente de Souna…**

 **-** "Se ve tan… indefenso"- una chibi Sona estaba agarrando un peluche de un chibi naruto con orejas de zorro

 **Fuera de la mente de Souna…**

-estuviste durmiendo toda la clase…- susurro amenazadoramente Souna, haciendo que Naruto de un sobresalto por el tono amenazante de Souna

-Esto… si viniste a verme significa que hay algo que reparar… cierto, presi- Hablo Naruto tratando de alejarse lentamente de Souna, pero esta lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar a la salida del aula, Naruto tenía miedo…

 **En la sala del consejo estudiantil…**

-El aire acondicionado está fallando, así que pensé que lo más lógico era pedirte ayuda, no hay que malgastar el presupuesto de la escuela- Hablo Souna sentada mirando como naruto estaba observando el aire acondicionado

-Ya veo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estamos juntos- hablo Naruto removiendo la tapa del Aire acondicionado, Souna no dijo nada, pero en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

-necesito concentrarme, si no es mucho pedir ¿Me podrías esperar afuera?- Hablo naruto sacando algunas herramientas, haciendo que Souna le quede mirando

Souna parándose, comienza a caminar hasta quedar al lado de Naruto, este de forma curiosa baja la cabeza, mirándola fijamente

-No es necesario, ya tengo entendido que eres un demonio y tienes una habilidad… peculiar- susurro Souna, haciendo que Naruto entre en un estado de alerta, pero vio como Sona negaba con la cabeza

-Relájate un poco Naruto, yo también soy un demonio- señalo sus alas que estaban en sus espaldas, haciendo que naruto relaje sus músculos y de un suspiro

-Hubieses dicho eso antes, Souna-san- Susurro naruto agarrándose la cabeza, dejando ya su susto de muerte a un lado, decide canalizar su magia y **Analizar** el aire acondicionado, unas líneas naranjas se apoderaron del aire acondicionado, Naruto frunció el ceño y volteo la mirada a Souna

-El aire acondicionado no esta averiado ni nada- Hablo mirando fijamente a Sona, haciendo que esta se acomode los lenes e invite a naruto a tomar asiento

-Realmente no, solo lo dije para poder hablar contigo a solas- hablo Sona mirando fijamente a Naruto, haciendo que ese se tensase, pero decidió escuchar a Souna

-Según me comento Rias, tu solamente vales 1 pieza de peón, pero sorprendentemente eres mas fuerte que Issei ¿Tienes alguna idea de por que?- hablo esta sin despegar su mirada de Naruto, haciendo que este sufra un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo

-tengo un par de ideas…- susurro naruto sin dejar de temblar, sentía que estaba siendo escaneado por Souna esta dando un suspiro despega su mirada de el y mira hacia la ventana

-y una cosa mas antes de que te retires, me llamo Sona Sitri, el otro nombre es para evitar que otras fracciones reconozcan mi linaje- Hablo Sona colocándose de pie haciendo que naruto parpadeara rápidamente

Pero dejando eso de lado, naruto se coloca de pie y comienza a dejar la sala del concejo estudiantil, pero volteando su poco su cara, le da una sonrisa a Sona

-Nos vemos luego, Sona-chan-

 **Un poco más tarde…**

-Me mandaste a llamar, Senpai?- Hablo naruto entrando al club del ocultismo, pero se quedo de piedra cuando al lado de Rias estaba Asia vestida con el uniforme de Kuoh, haciendo que naruto se quede paralizado

-Como puedes ver, Asia entrara a Kuoh y necesita a alguien que le guie mañana para mostrarle la escuela y necesito otro favor más…- Hablo Rias con una sonrisa, haciendo que por fin naruto reaccione

-Espera… ¿Yo?- Susurro naruto con un nudo en la garganta, se sentía culpable, no podía ver a Asia a la cara, sentía nauseas al recordar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior

-Si, eres con quien mas familiarizada esta Asia- Hablo Rias haciendo que Asia se acerque a Naruto, esta tropezó con algo haciendo que caiga en el torso de naruto, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y el rubio se pusiera nervioso

-Ah… aparte de eso tendrás que dejar que se quede en tu casa… Adios!- Rias saco sus alas de murciélago y emprendió vuelo, mientras que con naruto tenia un corto circuito en su cerebro, llego al punto que su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia

Tomando a Asia de las manos, comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de Kuoh, Asia estaba nerviosa, estaba siendo llevada de la mano por naruto…

 **En la casa de Naruto…**

-Siéntate, yo preparare la cena…- aun sin que su cerebro reaccione, este estaba sacando arroz de la despensa junto con algunos huevos

-Esto… ¿Qué vas a preparar Naruto-kun?- pregunto Asia mirando desde lejos, aunque por la curiosidad, esta se paró para ver mejor

-Arroz… condimentado al estilo Namikaze- susurro este convocándose una cinta en la cabeza, traza un cuchillo negro con el filo plateado, comenzó a partir los huevos y a batir las claras, al mismo tiempo ponía un caldo de pollo a calentar/hervir mientras comenzaba a calentar el arroz

-¿Arroz condimentado?- susurro Asia, extrañada por el nombre del plato

-Solo espera… un poco mas…- terminando de batir los huevos, los puso en un golpe de frio, el caldo lo dejo reposar unos minutos y se concentro en cortar unos cebollines

-Naruto ¿estas cocinando la cena?- hablo Arturia entrando a la sala junto con Rider, haciendo que Asia se ponga nerviosa, ya que no las conocía muy bien

-vaya… pero si no es Asia-chan- hablo Rider sentándose, siendo seguida por Arturia, que observaba algo raro en naruto

-Hola… La cena estará lista dentro de poco- hablo naruto medio muerto, haciendo que Arturia se alarme y tome una espada de madera que estaba puesta debajo de la mesa

-¡Quien eres y que hiciste con naruto!- grito esta a punto de atacar a Naruto, pero en un estallido de velocidad Archer proyecta una shinai y bloquea el ataque de Arturia, sorprendiendo a Asia

-El es Naruto, solo que su cerebro se desconecto por… cierto tema- hablo Emiya señalando a Asia, haciendo que esta sonría nerviosamente

-La comida esta lista- Naruto al terminar de servir la cena, naruto recibió un golpe de Emiya, haciendo que callera duramente al suelo, el brillo de sus ojos regreso y se paró con rapidez

-¡Que crees que estas haciendo!- grito este agarrando su cabeza, sintió como si su cráneo se fracturara y se regenerara a una velocidad brutal

-Nada- tomando un plato de arroz, decide sentarse con las demás

-Y… Naruto, que hay de cena- pregunto Rider señalando una olla aparte, Naruto tomo platos aparte donde sirvió algo amarillo

-póngalo encima del arroz y pruébenlo- sonrió este haciendo lo que les ordeno a los demás

 **Mas tarde… (pienso seguir esta parte en un "ova" en otro capítulo) [eres diabólico Amadeus]**

 _-"Sigo sorprendido de que Asia se este quedando a dormir en mi casa"-_ pensó naruto mirando al techo, dejando de lado sus pensamientos sintió como el sueño lo estaba invadiendo de la nada

 _-"Que… es esto…"-_ sintiendo como sus sentidos estaban siendo adormecidos, cae en un sueño profundo

 **Dentro del sueño de naruto…**

-¡Naruto!- escuchaba un grito en mi subconsciente, viendo como estaba recostado en la nada, decidí pararme, viendo mis manos me di cuenta que mi vestimenta era diferente a con la que me fui a dormir

La vestimenta consiste en una polera blanca, unos pantalones negros, unas botas negras con punta metálica, que parecieran que estuvieran unidas a mis pantalones, había un saco rojo que tenia una manga en el brazo derecho que se amarraba en el izquierdo **(algo así como el de kaleid)**

-¿Y esta vestimenta? Se parece a la de…- sin poder terminar de hablar sintió como un brillo se esparcía por todo el lugar

Naruto frotándose los ojos, trata de abrirlos, pero sintió unas manos pequeñas que se encontraban sobre sus ojos

-Al fin puedo contactarte- susurro una voz femenina en el oído de Naruto, haciendo que este tenga un leve escalofrió

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto naruto nervioso, quizás era alguien que lo quería muerto y logro meterse en sus sueños

-Soy… Avalon- sacando las manos de los ojos de naruto, este ve a una niña de mas o menos 12 años de edad mirándolo con una sonrisa

-¿Avalon?- susurro naruto, no le sonaba de nada… aunque se puso a recordar y le llegaron recuerdos de los otro emiya´s

-Eres la que cura mis heridas ¿no?- susurro este con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza

-¡Si! Pero no te sientas mal, aparte de curarte las heridas elimino a todo mal que ingrese en tu cuerpo- hablo está feliz abrazando a naruto

-pero… ¿como estas dentro de mi cuerpo?- hablo este acariciando la cabeza de esta "niña" haciendo que esta tenga una sonrisa

-Eso es… algo que tendrás que recordar tu mismo- separándose, le da un leve golpe en la frente, haciendo que este cayera por un vacío

-ya nos veremos Naruto- susurro Avalon jugando con sus manos

 **Fuera del sueño…**

Naruto pego un salto al sentir que estaba cayendo, solo para abrir los ojos abruptamente y ver que estaba en su habitación

 _-"Solo fue un sueño"-_ pensó para si mismo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su futón, viendo que era sábado decidido ir a ver la televisión para matar el tiempo.

Mirando la T.V naruto ve un comercial sobre un nuevo juego de Zelda llamado **The leyendo f zelda breath of the wild** , observando el trailer vio como link estaba sacando la espada maestra de la piedra en el bosque kolog

Cuando logro sacarlo, Naruto sintió como estaba escaneando la espada maestra, métodos de proyección, años acumulados, experiencia de batalla, superar los métodos de fabricación

-Esto es… **Trace on!** \- colocando su magia en todos sus circuitos mágicos, Naruto esta tratando de proyectar la espada maestra, pero al no tener mana suficiente esta explota y envia a volar a naruto, traspasando el cristal y callendo en el patio trasero

-uhg… Ddraig, prestame tu fuerza- susurro naruto haciendo aparecer el boosted gear. Ddraig con una sonrisa decide prestarte su poder

 **[Boosted Gear: Bost]**

 **[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]**

- **!Trace On!** \- grito este volviendo a tratar de trazar la master sword gastando mas del 90% de su poder para lograr proyectarla, sintiendo la fuerza que desprendía la espada, naruto estaba por probar la proyección hasta que se ve como un agujero negro apareció en frente de este, succionando tanto a naruto como a la espada maestra

 **¿?**

-uhg…¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto mientras se aferraba a la master sword con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tenia el boosted gear en su máximo esplendor

Observando a su alrededor ve como esta una aldea deshabitada, comenzado a caminar por el lugar ve un castillo enorme con un logo que el reconocía bien

-Hyrule…- susurro naruto, viendo como todo estaba en ruinas, sintiendo una presencia a sus espaldas este se gira, para ver como un "elfo" con un traje verde y pelo rubio estaba cabalgando hacia el castillo

El "elfo" se da cuenta de la presencia de naruto y va en su dirección, este al ver como ese elfo se acercaba se dio cuenta del algo

 _-"El no es el link que conozco"-_ observando mas de cerca se ve que este elfo estaba con los ojos negros y la espada que poseía estaba corrompida, desprendía una sensación de muerte

-¿Forastero, como es que tienes esa espada?- pregunto el elfo bajándose de su caballo, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos al ver como el caballo estaba desprendiendo un olor a podrido

-La encontré por ahí, no es un delito ¿no?- hablo este colocándose en posición de defensa, a lo que el elfo reconoció como algo hostil, desenfundando su espada para apuntarla hacia Naruto

-Esa espada lleva perdida por mas de 1000 años, si esa espada hubiese estado acá…- su voz se perdió y corrió directo hacia naruto, cosa que al rubio casi lo toma por sorpresa, pero como ya estaba preparado para algo así, espera a su atacante

El elfo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al frente de naruto, este con su mano izquierda trata de agarrar la espada de su enemigo, pero este con su escudo bloquea la mano del rubio para posteriormente dar un giro de media luna y conectar una patada en el abdomen de naruto, haciendo que este pierda aire y se deslice unos centímetros hacia atrás

-no por nada… eres reconocido como un héroe- susurro naruto tratando de regular su respiración, el elfo no dijo ninguna palabra y corrió de nuevo hacia Naruto

Naruto no se recuperaba del golpe anterior, a lo que decidido proyectar una espada medieval y corrió hacia el elfo, este con su espada trato de cortar en dos a naruto, pero este con la espada recién proyectada decide bloquear el ataque con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que por el golpe todo el brazo del elfo se entumezca

Teniendo la vía libre, naruto trata de atacar al elfo con la espada maestra, que empezó a brillar levemente, pero el elfo con su escudo de madera hizo lo mismo que naruto, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran un par de pasos, el elfo dio un suspiro y se colocó en posición de ataque

-¿puedes decirme tu nombre?- hablo este sin abandonar su postura de ataque, a lo que naruto avanzando lentamente empuñando su espada

-Naruto, y espero equivocarme pero tu eres link ¿no?- hablo este empuñando su espada y corriendo en su dirección, a lo que el elfo con una sonrisa triste asiente con la cabeza esperando para recibir el ataque de Naruto

Cuando naruto estaba por conectar el ataque hacia link, este lo bloquea con su escudo y trata de apuñalar a naruto, estando a unos centímetros de apuñalarlo naruto suelta su espada medieval y agarra la espada con su mano izquierda (Mano que tenia el boosted gear, por eso no le hizo daño)

Naruto se sentía abrumado por la fuerza de link, el al estar con su fuerza base multiplicada por 8 apenas podía evitar que ese le apuñalara

-Dime naruto… Cuanto tiempo crees que ha pasado entre la destrucción de todo el reino de Hyrule- pregunto link de la nada, aun tratando de apuñalar a naruto con su espada, este moviendo la master sword trata de partir por la mitad el escudo de link, pero este soporto el impacto haciendo que link gruñera

-No… lo… se…- hablo naruto entrecortadamente mirando a los ojos sin vida de lo que alguna vez fue el héroe del tiempo, link entonces con una patada trata de alejar a naruto de una patada, pero este al ver que su centro de equilibrio estaba inestable decidió empujar a link, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, naruto al ver que su enemigo estaba en el suelo trato de córtalo por la mitad, pero link en un movimiento rápido lo equiva y decide colocarse de pie nuevamente

-mil años… ganondorf logro conseguir la trifuerza y aniquilo a todos, yo sin tener la espada maestra no podía hacer nada, no podía sellarlo ni nada, a lo que los 7 sabios a petición de zelda decidieron transformar su cuerpo en una espada- hablo este empuñando su espada y atacando más rápidamente a naruto, este no se podía defender muy bien de sus ataques, a lo que recibía pequeñas heridas como tal

-Después de transformar a Zelda como una espada bañada con su magia, los 7 sabios comenzaron a desaparecer, quedando solo el y yo en la habitación del tiempo, en una ardua batalla, logre darle un ataque critico a ganondorf, pero…- corto su relato el evitar un ataque de naruto, este decidió colocar su escudo carca de la cabeza de naruto y darle un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo mareado por algunos segundos

En esos segundos link des armo a naruto, quebrándole la muñeca, haciendo que soltara la espada maestra, naruto grito de dolor al sentir como su muñeca fue quebrada abruptamente, quedando a merced de link, este le hace una llave atrapando el brazo izquierdo de naruto, torciéndolo y colocándolo detrás de su espalda

-Déjame terminar… cuando estaba a punto de matar a ganondorf, este me coloco una maldición, haciendo que fuera inmortal y corrompió la espada de zelda …- susurro este soltando a naruto y apartándolo de una patada

-Y ahora apareces tu con la espada maestra…- suspirando toma su espada y de una patada hace llegar la espada maestra

Naruto sintiendo como su muñeca se estaba regenerando una velocidad demasiado rápida, decide tomar la espada con la mano izquierda

-Link… llevas vivo mil años vagando en la nada…- Susurro naruto recordando el destino de Emiya, sintiendo algo dentro de su estómago, decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después, decide colocarse en una posición de defensa

-Yo…- naruto no pude decir nada mas ya que link lo ataco con rabia pura, naruto estaba resistiendo apenas el asalto de link, tratando de buscar una salida para poder reacomodar su defensa siente como su muñeca se ha curado completamente

Proyectando una nueva espada, este bloquea el asalto y le hace un corte en la mejilla a link, haciendo que este se sorprenda, Naruto comenzó a soltar un brillo naranja

 **-¡Sword barrel!** **¡Full open!-** grito Naruto proyectado a 25 espadas a sus espaldas, Link abrió los ojos y se colocó en posición defensiva retrocediendo algunos pasos

- **Discharge!** \- señalando hacia link con la master sword, las espadas detrás de naruto comenzaron a ir contra link, este comienza bloquear todas las espadas pero mas de alguna heria levemente a link

-tu…- susurro link liberando la energía oscura que residía en la espada que portaba, haciendo que las espadas se agrietaran y se rompieran

-¿Qué?- susurro anonadado, esa es una energía muy poderosa, viendo como sus proyecciones fueron eliminadas en unos cuantos segundos, suspiro y coloco la espada maestra enfrente de el

-prestame tu poder… porfavor, quiero hacer que link pueda descansar- susurro Naruto haciendo que la hoja brillara mas, sintiendo la energia oscura, la master sword libera un pulso de energia de luz, opacando a la energía de link

 **Dentro de la mente de link…**

Este sorprendido siente como si algo se estuviera alejando de su cuerpo, al sentir esa paz que le bridaba esa luz, miro para los lados y ya no se encontraba al frente de ese chico rubio

-Link…- escucho a su lado, era una voz que recordaba y añoraba con toda su alma

-zelda?- con los ojos llorosos trato de tocarla, solo para sentir como la traspasaba

-soy los últimos pensamientos de zelda antes de tranformarse en una espada, soy un ser etereo- hablo esta mirando a link directamente

-…-

 **Fuera de la mente de link…**

-¡Mierdaaaaa!- grito naruto al sentir como la espada de link se enterraba en su antebrazo, link tenia la mirada oscurecida

-Zelda…- balbuceaba link tratando de matar a Naruto, este trataba de evitar todo ataque de este le trataba de propinar

 _-"Ddraig, ¿puedes aumentar los boost?"-_ hablo naruto por la conexión telepática con Ddraig, este solo miraba en silencio como se estaba estbaleciendo la batalla

 _ **-"Puedo hacerlo, pero tu cuerpo no lo soportara"-**_ hablo este permitiendo que su poder fluyera hacia Naruto

 **[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]**

-¡LIIIIIINK!- Grito naruto apartando de una patada a link, sin dejar que este se recuperara naruto comenzó a atacar con la master sword, pero link evadía y bloqueaba cualquier ataque que este tratara de propinarle

-¡No me rendiré!-

 _-"Hare que descanze de su cruel destino"-_

Naruto trazo una espada medieval y comenzó a atacar sin descanso a link, poco a poco estaba mermando la defensa de link, pero este de una sola estocada destrozo la espada trazada recientemente

 **-"solo dos minutos mas duraras"-** le hablo Ddraig un poco preocupado de su portador, esta batalla era mas de lo que podía manejar

_"Si tan solo tuviera la espada de ese personaje de anime…"- Narutoo abrió los ojos abrutamente, usando la poca magia que le quedaba decidio trazar a **Dark repulser**

- **Trace On** \- todos los procesos básicos completados, eños de experiencia completaods, superando todos los métodos de fabricacion

-Ven- tenia en su mente la técnica especial de empuñadura dual, Pero estaba tan inestable y con pocar energias que dudaba que podría ejecutarlo a la perfeccion

Naruto se preguntaba donde estaba, este no era fuyuki ni un lugar parecido, pero se preocuparía despues al ver como link corria directamente hacia el

 **-Tecnica de espada dual, 14 golpes consecutivos-** Naruto corrio hacia el evitando la primera estocada de Link, en un hábil movimiento hizo que la espada de link saliera volando de un golpe, y comenzó a atacar el cuerpo de este

Un corte en el pecho

Un corte en el brazo ya que este trato de cubrirse

Con el escudo link hizo lo posible para que no le hiciera mas daño

Pero Naruto hizo tropezar a link, haciendo que este rodara y evitara 3 ataques directos de naruto

 **Dentro de la Mente de link…**

-Link, lo que paso no es tu culpa- hablo zelda mirándolo con amor, Link miraba el piso con lagrimas en los ojos, si solo hubiese sido mas fuerte y se hubiese esmerado en buscar la espada maestra

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a la realidad, ya nos teremos dentro de poco- Haciendo el amago de que iba a tocar a link, lo expulsa de su mente

 **Fuera de la mente de link**

Este recobro la conciencia solo para ver como una espada que conocía muy bien iba como una bala para impactar directamente en su pecho

-¡Gahg!- se quejo link al recibir la estocada, miro a su atacante para ver lágrimas en sus ojos

-Link… yo…- pero el héroe caído alzo su mano para detener el hablar de Naruto, dando una sonrisa un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de sus labios

-No tienes que decir nada, en vez de doler… siento una inmensa paz en mi ser…- tosiendo sangre, link toma la empuñadura de la espada maestra

-No siento la maldición de Ganondorf, alfin… podre visitar a mi amada, pero antes de eso, acércate- hablo este tapando la herida que tenía un su pecho

Naruto se acerco para tomar la mano de link, link lo acerco hacia su mano izquierda y le otorgo un fragmento pequeño de la trifuerza del valor

-Úsalo, no es igual de poderoso que la verdadera trifuerza del valor, pero espero que te sea de utilidad- La espada maestra comenzó a brillar junto con link, este estaba a punto de desvanecerse cuando vio algo que le dio un ataque de risa

-Jajaja, asi que eso paso…- Naruto tenia un nudo en la garganta, quizás no conocía a este link, pero al recibir aquel fragmento de la parte del valor, todos los recuerdos de link pasaron por su mente, sus habilidades eran ahora de naruto

Antes de moverse un milímetro volvió a aparecer ese agujero negro succionando a naruto junto con la master sword

 **En la casa de Naruto…**

-¡Todavía no has pillado a Naruto Archer!- grito histérica saber, Naruto llevaba desaparecido más de un dia y nadie sabia donde se encontraba

-El ultimo rastro de su magia fue en el patio- hablo este con un semblante serio

Todos estaban afuera en el patio trasero cuando vieron aparecer un agujero negro, Archer proyecto sus espadas gemelas y una espada medieval para Arturia, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron emerger a Naruto desde ese mismo agujero

-¡Naruto!- grito Arturia corriendo a recogerlo, pero archer la tomo de la mano y evito su avance

-Espera a que el agujero desaparezca, no sabemos que pasara si te llegara a succionar- hablo este seriamente

Naruto callo directamente al suelo y la master sword callo clavada en el piso, Naruto estaba por desmallarse, sobre exigió a su cuerpo por usar tantos boost en el

-¿Fue… Real?- tocándose el pecho, vio como un colgante con un triangulo sobresalía de este, dando una sonrisa, se desmaya

-¡Narutooooooo!-

 **¡Terminado, se imprime y que lo disfruten!**

 **Han pasado varios meses desde que desaparecí de FFT, estuve muy ocupado y recién tengo el tiempo para terminar de escribir esto, escribía como 100 o menos palabras por semana, asi que si hay algún error de continuidad es por eso, no lo hice todo en un mismo mes ni semana, si no que en todos esos meses inactivo, hice este capítulo, no se si lograre subir otro, pero antes de que acabe el 2019 subiré la otra parte si o si**

 **No tengo mas que decir, si quieren hablarme les dejo mi discord, o si quieren me mandan un PM, yo lo responderé a la brevedad, Discord: Amadeus_Schrödinger#0725**

 **Sin mas que decir, se despide su gran amigo Amadeus Kitsune**

 **115 favs y 119 followers, muchas gracias uwu**


	11. ¿Artes marciales?

**Terasu wa yami bukura wa  
Arukinarte kita hibi matotta  
Yume wa antai na kurashi da ga  
Shigeki busoku yue ni daradara**

 **Terasu wa yami bokuga no  
Arukinareteita michi wa doko da?  
Toki wa tama ni shaku da ga  
Nukumori ni tsustumare tada.**

 **Holaaaaaaaa cachorros y cachorras uwu, hace tiempo no decía eso man, que nostalgia, mi yo del 2016 debe estar feliz jajaaaaa c:**

 **Dejando eso de lado, está aquí la continuación más rápido de lo que pensaba, literalmente cuando termine el capítulo pasado pensé que mi inspiración termino, peroooo me puse a pensar que hacer para este capítulo y pufff….. teng ideas para los nuevos caps y cosas mas no c, dejando de lado mis cosas, empecemos el cap (hace dos meses… tenía pensarlo hacerlo antes, pero se me fue el tiempo)**

 **Este cap idealmente lo iba a subir a inicios de enero, pero creo que lo olvide jeje**

 **Padoru Padoruuuuuuuuuu!**

 **A responder los reviews… me cago en la puta, al final lo subí en febrero jaaja, me estoy desanimando**

 **Gate of babilon: ufff man, la uni?** **¡Mis condolencias! Link está descansando, se lo merece el pobre, Mas que un Lolicon siente una atracción especial hacia Avalon, eso lo resolveré más adelante, y bueno, con Koneko… No tengo nada que decir en su defensa, Bueno… ehmm, Digamos que él tiene toda la culpa y está implicado al 100% uwu, según yo esta cambiado, mas no se jeje. Vali podría rematarlo/ o al revés, me tientas con tus ideas. Mierda, me había olvidado de Serafall. Espero que te guste el cap**

 **NaruRias: Me hieres con ese comentario jaja, espero que te guste el cap**

 **ShirouEmiyaUBW: Que descansen en paz, si, vendrán, pero serán pocos, ya que siento que aburrirá que en cada cap Naruto se mueva entre dimensiones… Si se puede, pero espera más adelante. Sip, me poseyó un demonio. Creo que entendí y a la vez no… ¡Manda PM! Igual y hacer cómplices a esos dos no es mala idea man, que disfrutes el capitulo**

 **Take-Sama: al menos ahora está un poco más tranquilo… bueno, hablo de la región en ta que estoy X, Gracias y suerte para ti también Man, te quiero (No homo uwu)**

 **Jorge: Gracias por el mensaje, Dedícame unos tacos wey (Va con amor) yo también te deseo lo mejor.**

 **Genjuki: Sip, vienen cosas peores, pero igual y esto para y más a futuro empezara el cataclismo real, Nadie sabe, pero esperemos que sea así… Saludos**

 **Ronnylop: Es que la app funciona como el… y si es en ordenador pos no se jeje, Gracias por el apoyo, Issei esta mas que muerto ahora mismo uwu**

-Todavía no despierta- pregunto una peliroja mirando como Naruto estaba descansando en una cama, su respiración era lenta y calmada, preocupando a todos en la habitación

-¿Me pueden explicar que le paso a Naruto?- pregunto Issei mirando despectivamente al ojiazul, todavía estaba frustrado de que este matara a Reynalle, recibiendo una mirada de muerte por Arturia

-No lo sabemos, cuando nos despertamos el vidrio de la cocina estaba quebrado y había rastros de que alguien había peleado en el patio trasero…- hablo Emiya con un semblante serio, él no sabía que había pasado, y eso lo tenía intrigado

-Después de eso lo buscamos por todo el día y la noche, y no apareció, Rias tampoco podía localizarlo con sus **Evil Pieces,** hasta que en la tarde apareció un agujero negro y de este salió Naruto seminconsciente… _"Es como un mini grial"_ \- dejando eso en sus pensamientos, Emiya salió por la puerta hacia en patio trasero

-Ya veo… Sera mejor que me vaya a casa, no me gustaría estar cerca de un asesino de mierda…- susurro este, siendo escuchado por todos, haciendo que algunos pongan mala cara

-¿Qué dijiste? Se supone que tú eres su mejor amigo…- hablo Arturia mirando afiladamente a Issei, haciendo que este la ignorara y saliera de la casa, empujando a Koneko en el proceso

-Sera…- susurro Koneko enojada, Kiba estaba de la misma manera, pero decidió no mostrar sus emociones

 **Dentro de la mente de Naruto…**

 _Estoy flotando en una oscuridad infinita  
Me duele mi cuerpo  
Quiero morir  
Morir…?  
Quiero descansar  
¿Puedo?  
Estoy agotado _

_**¿no puedo?**_

-Esto es una mierda- susurre mirando a la nada, no veo nada, no siento nada, no escucho nada, no hay nada ¿esto es el limbo o algo así?

-Esta es tu mente- sentí una voz a mis espaldas, girándome me sorprendí al ver a un chico pelicastaño ojiazul

-¿Link?- Naruto susurro mirando como link estaba en su forma de granjero con la espada maestra en su espalda

-Solo soy parte del alma de mí mismo, desaparece después de enseñarte a cómo manejar la master Sword… o intentarlo jeje - hablo este empuñando la Master Sword con una sonrisa, sacándole un escalofrió a Naruto

-De qué forma…- susurro con miedo Naruto, proyectando a Kansho y Bakuya

-A las malas…- hablo este con una sonrisa socarrona

Link corrió directamente hacia Naruto, este se colocó en una pose defensiva esperando a su contrincante, Link ataco rápidamente a Naruto con cinco cortes de manera consecutiva cada cote iba a una extremidad _**"Cuello, brazos y piernas"**_

 _-"Maldición"-_ Naruto logro evitar el corte al cuello, pero cada vez sus ataques iban más rápidos, haciendo que tuviera leves cortes en sus extremidades

-Deberías usar la Master Sword Naruto, ahora voy más enserio- hablo link sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba para atacar

-Dios no…-

 **Mucho mucho más tarde…**

-Maldición…- susurro Naruto con desgano, estaba tirado en la nada bajo una mirada alegre de link, este se sentó a su lado y dejo la espada maestra en su funda

-Sabes… te agradezco que hayas salvado mi vida, si es que se puede decir así- hablo link mirándolo con una sonrisa triste, Naruto lo miro y acerco su puño al pecho de link, golpeando suavemente a la altura de su corazón

-De nada, pero… ¿sabes cómo diablos Ganondorf tuvo tal poder?- Le hablo Naruto retirando su mano y dejándola caer

-Bueno… el hablo sobre un chico peliblanco con marcas rojas en el cuello, que le ofreció poder a cambio de que destruyera a todos en Hyrule…- susurro link mientras un aura blanquecina lo comenzaba a envolver

-Me llegó la hora Naruto, te enseñe todo lo básico referente a ambas espadas, ahora depende de ti sacarles un máximo provecho- link se colocó de pie extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto, este la acepto gustoso

-Este es el adiós definitivo… Héroe del tiempo- hablo Naruto con una sonrisa triste, sacándole un leve sonrojo a link

-Vamos, no me digas así, ya dejé ese título atrás, ahora solo quiero estar tranquilo con Zelda- Comenzando a desaparecer link este apunto hacia Naruto y elevo su dedo, haciendo entender a Naruto que lo estaría observando desde allá arriba

 **Fuera de la mente de Naruto…**

-Mmmmm- Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintió como su mano derecha estaba más cálida, girando su cabeza se encontró con unos cabellos rubios reposando encima de su brazo, observando de nuevo al frente encontró como una peliblanca estaba durmiendo al final de la cama

-Arturia como esta Na….- Las palabras de Rias murieron en su boca al ver como Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana, sintiendo la presencia de la peliroja, este decide saludar

-Hola, Rias Senpai- hablo Naruto en un susurro, no quería despertar ni a Arturia ni a Koneko, está entendiendo por que estaba susurrando decide acercarse lentamente a el

-Veo que estas bien, Naruto-kun- hablo Rias con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando escucho lo que le paso al rubio se sintió desesperada, más que por ella era por el rubio, quizás lo conocía recién pero ya sentía como si fueran mejores amigos… o eso creía ella para sí misma, pero en su subconsciente seguía pensando que Naruto era una pieza clave para evitar su "matrimonio" …

-No se si bien es la palabra- susurro este con una sonrisa decaída, estaba cansado mentalmente y sentía su cuerpo entumecido al no moverlo por no sabe cuántos días, cuando movió un poco su cuerpo despertó a sus acompañantes, haciendo que Arturia soltara algunas lágrimas y Koneko salte a su cuello

-Naruto!- exclamo esta con leve emoción, extrañaba que él le diera dulces o que simplemente la acompañara en silencio, este soltó un leve quejido, mentalmente estaba hecho polvo, y físicamente estaba entumecido, sentía como leve descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, siendo captado por Arturia

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos, recién despertó y puede estar agotado o quizás con alguna secuela- hablo Arturia dejando solo a Naruto, este soltando un suspiro recuerda levemente el entrenamiento de link… si se le puede decir así

 **En otro lugar…**

-¡Perdóname! ¡No volveré a fallar!- grito una persona que estaba postrada en el piso, siendo mirado por un chico encapuchado peliblanco con líneas rojas en el cuello, que lo miraba impasible

-No, desaparece…- susurro con sus ojos rojos brillando intensamente, de sus brazos comenzaron a salir leves rayos rojos, para luego hacer aparecer una espada y empalar al sujeto que estaba arrodillado en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto

-Solo espero no me falles subordinado Freed… ahora solo queda esperar a que Namikaze Naruto se haga más fuerte…- susurro el peliblanco encapuchado para luego desaparecer de la iglesia en donde se encontraba

-No le fallare, Master- susurro Freed con una sonrisa depredadora, estaba esperando enfrentarse al chico rubio y a esa perra rubia que lo acompaña

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-Archer! Pelea conmigo!- grito Naruto tratando de estar parado, pero el entumecimiento parcial de su cuerpo evitaba que pudiera estar de pie mucho tiempo, siendo sostenido por Arturia, que estaba preocupada por el estado de Naruto

-Pero primero… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso y donde estabas?- hablo Archer mirando fijamente a Naruto, haciendo que este se incomodara y le pidiera a Arturia que fueran al jardín

-¿Y Koneko, Kiba, Rias, Rider…?- hablo Naruto sentándose en el pasto, junto a Archer y a Arturia

-Están en clases y Rider está haciendo las compras de la semana- hablo Archer siendo respaldado por sentimientos de cabeza por parte de Arturia

-No sé lo que me paso, solo trate de proyectar una espada que vi en un juego y fui ¿transportado?, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero me encontré al dueño original de la espada proyectada y me enfrente a él, cuando lo derrote y lo mate apareció un agujero negro que me succiono y me trajo devuelta…-

Explico Naruto mirando al cielo, omitió algunas partes de lo sucedido, pero sintió que no era relevante decirles eso a ellos, Arturia miraba a Naruto de forma extraña y Archer tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué espada era?- pregunto este con un tono de voz grave, haciendo que Naruto se tensase y hablara con su inquilino

 _-"Ey, préstame tu poder Ddraig?"-_ pregunto Naruto cerrando los ojos, a lo que Ddraig con un bufido aceptara

 **[Boosted Gear: Bost]**

 **[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]**

Naruto sintiendo la energía en su cuerpo, se colocó de pie rápidamente y decidido proyectar la espada maestra

 **-¡Trace on!-** grito y en su mano estaban apareciendo partículas y rayos naranjos, sintiendo como su mana estaba siendo drenado muy rápidamente pensó en la forma de la espada

Un leve brillo cegó tanto a Arturia como a Archer, para posteriormente ver como esa majestuosa espada estaba en frente de ellos, Archer entonces se acercó y volvió a fruncir el ceño

-No puedo rastrear la espada- hablo frotándose la cabeza, Arturia abrió los ojos en asombro, según Archer él era capaz de copiar todas las espadas que vea, aunque sea una sola vez

-Ehm… ¿eso es malo?- pregunto Naruto mirando la espada, según él pensó que Archer la tenía en su Esfera de realidad

-déjame sostenerla un momento- hablo Emiya extendiendo su mano, a lo que Naruto la saco del suelo y la entrego a Emiya, este solo cerro los ojos y se concentro

Unas líneas azules estaban pasando por encima de la espada, entonces Emiya abrió los ojos sorprendido, frotándose la cabeza agarra la espada la entierra en el piso

-Tu no proyectaste esta espada… tú la recreaste desde 0- hablo Emiya con un tono de voz entre burlesco y asombro, Naruto abrió los ojos en shock observando la espada que estaba enterrada en el piso

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Arturia observando la espada y el rostro de Naruto que mostraba signos de cansancio

-Solo veo una teoría posible, y es que en este mundo no existe esta arma, y al no estar por así decirlo en la historia de la humanidad, lo que hace es recrearla, por ejemplo, si hago que Naruto rastree la espada de Kiba él puede copiarla- hablo Emiya, tomando una pausa para respirar

-pero si la espada la ve de algún juego o algo, lo que hará Naruto es recrearla o forjarla, no proyectarla… aunque suena confuso incluso para mí- hablo Archer observando el cielo, recordó cuando trato de matar a su yo del pasado y este pudo usar a Avalon, cosa que él no podía hacer

-Naruto…- susurro Arturia al ver que este podría recrear su espada Excalibur, Naruto por otra parte se puso a pensar si podía hacer lo mismo con un manwha koreano que estaba en emisión y proyectar un arma que le parecía genial

 **-Analizando estructura básica**

 **Recreando estructura básica…-** susurraba Naruto siendo observado por Archer, dándose cuenta trata de frenarlo, pero un tipo de barrera invisible evita que tocara a Naruto

-¡Deténteeee!- grito Arturia golpeando ese tipo de barrera, pero observo como los labios de Naruto susurraban algo,

 **-Expándete Yeoui-** en las manos de Naruto apareció un bastón bo color plomo que Naruto soltó y ese bastón haciendo que se expandiera pareciendo un edificio pequeño de 4 pisos

Archer y Arturia quedaron en shock al ver tal arma, Naruto puso una rodilla en el piso y estaba respirando pesadamente y gotas de sudor cayendo de su cara

Arturia con preocupación observo los labios de Naruto y pudo adivinar lo que estaba diciendo en susurros _Hay cosas que tengo que hacer a toda costa…_

Todos vieron como un agujero negro hizo acto de presencia succionando tanto a Naruto como a el arma que había proyectado, haciendo que Archer chasqueara la lengua de frustración y Arturia sintiera un nudo en la garganta al ver como Naruto era succionado por ese agujero negro

 **Momentos antes en otro lugar…**

Koneko estaba mirando la ventana preguntándose por que Issei se comportaba de esa forma con Naruto, pero más que eso sentía una energía oscura " _ella con sus rasgos de nekomata"_ sentía aquella energía oscura rodeando a Issei y le daba miedo aquella esencia siniestra

Sintiendo como el suelo estaba temblando, vio como un pilar enorme salía de… ¡la casa de Naruto! Viendo como estaban evacuando, Koneko sale corriendo y ve como Kiba, Rias y Akeno estaban mirando ese enorme pilar, pero parpadearon rápidamente al ver que ese pilar no estaba en ningún lado

-Ese lugar era…- susurro Rias con una mirada muerta

-Si… era la casa de Naruto- susurro Koneko un poco preocupada

-Ara Ara~- Akeno hablo posando una mano es su mejilla mirando al lugar donde había estado esa estructura

 **Con Naruto**

Estaba como en un tipo de estadio vacío sin nadie a su alrededor, tenia en frente a un chico castaño despeinado con una faja de dormir en el pelo, tenía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un buzo azul con unas zapatillas rojas

-Mori Jin?- susurro Naruto viendo sus ojos que tenían un brillo con un patrón peculiar

El mencionado solo dio una sonrisa y camino hasta estar al lado de Naruto y poso su mano en el hombro de Naruto

 _-Me gustaría hablar contigo ahora, pero creo que tenemos problemas-_ al terminar su oración aparecieron una cantidad absurda de personas encapuchadas rodeando al par, Naruto se puso nervioso al ver tantas personas juntas, el pelicastaño giro su cabeza para observar a Naruto

 _-Confió en que me cubras la espalda rubio-_ terminando esa oración el castaño se tira contra los encapuchados, Naruto reaccionando a las palabras de Mori decide proyectar a Kansho y bakuya, colocándose en una posición defensiva espera a que algunos de los atacantes hagan su movimiento

Un encapuchado corrió directo hacia Naruto, este decide atacar directamente a la cabeza del encapuchado, reaccionando este se agacha, solo para recibir una patada del rubio, retrocediendo unos centímetros el encapuchado alza su mano y señala a Naruto

-Aquel que mate a este rubio se convertirá en un obispo- Todos alzaron la cabeza al escuchar la palabra obispo, como una horda todos comenzaron a correr hacia Naruto

-Denme un respiro, por dios **Trace on "Sword barrel"** \- creando una barrera de espadas a sus espaldas, comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los que venían por todas direcciones

-Que dios los bendiga!- gritando eso un encapuchado logro atrapar a Naruto, comenzando a brillar este explota, empujando a Naruto donde había muchos más encapuchados, siendo sostenido Naruto no puede zafarse de sus atacantes ya que estaba aturdido por la explosión

Sintió como su abdomen estaba más cálido, bajando un poco la mirada ve como un fragmento de metal estaba sobresaliendo de su abdomen

 _-"Piensa Naruto, Piensa!"-_ cerrando los ojos se encuentra a Ddraig al frente suyo, este le rugió en la cara, mandándolo a volar y chocar con las barreras que tenían prisionero al dragón

 **-¿Eres estúpido o qué? mocoso, todavía no estabas a tu 100% y vuelves a hacer esa cosa extraña-** Rugió el dragón molesto por tener un contenedor tan irresponsable

-Después hablamos de los pro y los contra… préstame tu poder una vez más, o… ¿Lo de luchar peleas que hagan validar tu existencia era mentira?- susurro Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, sacándole una sonrisa al dragón

 **-Te aviso ahora mocoso, ya estás en tu limite, si te sobre exiges más puedes quedar en coma, tu mente está progresando más rápido que tu cuerpo y eso puede ser perjudicial-** Hablo Ddraig extendiendo su garra hacia Naruto, este estira su puño hacia la garra del dragón con una sonrisa

-Todo sea por volverme más fuerte- Cerrando los ojos siente como el poder de Ddraig fluye por sus músculos

 **[Boosted Gear: Bost]**

 **[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]**

Los encapuchados alzaron una ceja al escuchar esa voz robótica salir del brazo del rubio, mirando más de cerca vieron una pulsera roja con una gema verde brillando intensamente

 _-"como era…"-_ __Teniendo las piernas libres hace un movimiento brusco, logrando liberarse del agarre de los encapuchados

-Creo que era así…- susurro Naruto colocando su pierna izquierda en paralelo con su brazo izquierdo

 **Con Mori Jin**

Este estaba esquivando y atacando a cada ataque de los encapuchados, sintiendo como alguien venia por su izquierda gira completamente su cuerpo da una patada alta giratoria, dándole en la cabeza al encapuchado

 _ **-Renewal Tae-Kwon-Do Spinning top Kick -**_ susurro Mori Jin mirando como cada vez quedaban menos, dando una sonrisa mira hacía donde estaba el rubio, solo para ver cómo estaba usando su misma postura de ataque

 **Con Naruto…**

-Renewal Tae-Kwon-Do Suelo giratorio- susurro Naruto girando su cuerpo para golpear a alguien en su espalda, para posteriormente derrapar con el impulso de su patada anterior para luego con la pierna derecha conectar otro golpe a un encapuchado, haciendo que este salga disparado chocando con sus compañeros

-Uff, es más difícil de lo que pensé…- Sintiendo como su pierna estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de realizar esa técnica y más aún que se había librado de sus retenedores, tuvo que torcerse el tobillo para liberarse completamente de ellos

-Medidas desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas- colocando su pie izquierdo en paralelo a su mano izquierda y su mano derecha a la misma altura que su otra mano

Un encapuchado corría directamente hacia él y otro estaba a punto de agarrarlo por la espalda, flexionando sus piernas gira su cuerpo para patear en la cabeza al atacante de su espalda

-Renewal Tae-Kwon-Do Spinning Top Kick- escuchando como alguien se acercaba gira su cuerpo y le da una patada con su pierna izquierda

Sintiendo el retroceso de la técnica, cae de una rodilla al piso tratando a aguantar el dolor, ve como uno de esos encapuchando estaba preparando un ataque y cierra los ojos, pero pasaron nos segundos y no había dolor, abre los ojos al ver como un bastón bo alargado choca con él y lo estampa contra la pared

 _-¿Puedes levantarte, chico Rubio?-_ pregunto Mori extendiéndole la mano, Naruto la acepto con signos de dolor en su cara

 _ **-Expándete yeoui, Alárgate Yeoui-**_ Exclamo Mori haciendo que el bastón sea igual de grande que un edificio de 10 pisos y más grueso que la torre Eiffel de parís

 _Veo que usaste el Re Taekwondo rubio- hablo este mirando hacia abajo, para observar cómo aparecía un perro gato lobo azul rodeando a los encapuchados_

-Algo así…- gruño Naruto sujetando su pierna, viendo como Mori extiende su mano para levantarlo, Aceptando la ayuda logra colocarse de pie, solo para ver como Mori con sus dedos golpeo los puntos de presión de Naruto (Acupuntura oriental)

 _-Te sientes mejor?-_ pregunto Mori viendo como Naruto estaba de pie sin signos de dolor, comenzó a saltar y dar patadas aleatorias, dando una sonrisa zorruna asiente con la cabeza

Pero Mori Jin abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver como una espada inmensa estaba cayendo sobre ellos, tratando de tomar al rubio y salir de ahí, Naruto alza la mirada y ve como esa espada los iba a aplastar

 **-¡Aias!-** Grito Naruto para extender su brazo y en la palma de su mano apareció una flor de 4 pétalos y 3 escudos después de esta, haciendo que choque con la espada y lo mantenga a raya

-Si tienes una idea… ¡mejor ejecútala ya Mori Jin!- exclamo Naruto sintiendo como el primer escudo de Aias estaba siendo fisurado lentamente, gruñendo Naruto posa su mano desocupada en su brazo que ejecuta el escudo

Mori Jin crea un clon que tiene a yeoui en su mano, haciendo que este se usara todos los elementos de Wukong (La túnica, la nube y el rayo) y hace que con su bastón pudiera golpear la espada

-Expándete y agrándate yeoui- mando el clon haciendo que obedeciera y golpeara la espada etérea que estaba por empalarlos, haciendo que esta se fracturara y comenzara a desarmarse

Mori Jin tomo a Naruto y vio que su brazo derecho estaba destrozado y sangrando, Mori lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y lo llevo con él, sintiendo un tipo de energía giro su mirada vio como un peliblanco con unos ojos medio raros lo miraba

-Rey mono… entrégate- hablo el peliblanco estirando su mano haciendo que esta brillara y una presión sobre sus cuerpos

Naruto observando esto esturo su brazo izquierdo **-Trace On, Sword barrel full open-** susurrando esto, varias espadas aparecieron y salieron disparadas hacia el peliblanco, este levantando su otra mano fragmenta y rompe todas las espadas que había lanzado Naruto

-Eso es…- susurro Naruto al ver como parte del cuello del peliblanco había líneas rojas que abarcaban hasta su ojo izquierdo

-Mori… Creo que será mejor irnos, ese tipo esta poseído y hay un potenciador de energía negativo en el- Susurro Naruto sintiendo como el calor de Avalon lo estaba curando

Mori lo observo y dirigió su mirada hacia lo que decía Naruto, al ver como esas líneas rojas lo estaban consumiendo, chasqueando la lengua alarga su batón y salió disparado hacia el horizonte

-Mira y Daewi Salgan de acá! Es peligroso!- grito Mori pasando al lado de ellos, ellos ampliaron los ojos y dictaron a retirada de los rebeldes

 **Con Issei…**

Estoy sentado en el parque donde Yuma le había abrazado, recordando los momentos alegres que había pasado con ella, recordé cuando esta me asesino, junto a Naruto, pero en su mirada había sentimientos de arrepentimiento

-Desgraciado…- susurre hacia Naruto, el rubio sabía que él estaba buscando, el maldito llega y la decapita, aparte el dragón estúpido ni le ayudo

Cerrando mis puños con fuerza, golpeo la banca donde estaba sentando, pero deje mi rabia de lado al sentir una presencia detrás mia

 **-Hey Mocoso… no te muevas o te perforo el pecho-** hablo una voz presionando un cuchillo en su espalda y otro en costado izquierdo

Issei se quedó quieto, Ya había muerto una vez y ya no quería volver a sentir esa experiencia de nuevo

Sintió unos pasos a su izquierda y vio a un "Chico" de unos 19 años peliblanco que emitía un aura siniestra

 **-Tengo una propuesta que te puede gustar-** Hablo el chico peliblanco con una sonrisa macabra

-¿Claro? Te escucho- Hablo Issei relajando parcialmente sus músculos y sintiendo como las espadas eran retiradas e iban a las manos del chico

Cuando se colocó al frente vio que llevaba una máscara blanca con una sonrisa negra espeluznante

 **Con Naruto…**

 _-"Sigo preguntándome adonde voy cada vez que rastreo un arma"-_ Pensaba Naruto mirando los alrededores al lado de Mori Jin

 _-Eres interesante, chico rubio ¿Sabes artes marciales?-_ Pregunto mirando los movimientos de Naruto, este por otra parte negó con la cabeza

-Primera vez que realizo un arte marcial y mi pierna termino en este estado- bromeo Naruto mirando su pierna, le dolía al caminar y sentía que al poner el peso de su cuerpo la hacía temblar

Mori Jin dio una sonrisa y guio a Naruto hacia un pequeño gimnasio que estaba cerca del escondite de los rebeldes

-¿Por qué me traes a un gimnasio?- pregunto Naruto mirando como Mori se colocaba a unos pasos al frente a el

 _-A enseñarte un poco de artes marciales-_ sin dejar que Naruto se coloque en posición defensiva Mori lo ataca con una patada descendente golpeándole el hombro

Naruto se quejó al sentir el imparto del talón de Mori jin, pero rápidamente dejo eso de lado y se alejó rápidamente, pero se asustó de la velocidad de Mori jin, ya que en unos pocos segundos ya estaba por darte otro golpe

Proyectando una espada este soporta el ataque de Mori que iba hacia su cabeza, pero se sorprende más al ver como Mori maniobraba en el aire usando su hombro como impulso y se coloca detrás suya

 _-Tercera estancia-_ susurro Mori para luego golpear el aire con su pie derecho al frente, al derecho e izquierdo de la cabeza de Naruto, cuando este quiso reaccionar se movió un poco y sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza y salió disparado hacia atrás

Sus sentidos estaban nublados, trataba de colocarse de pie, pero sus piernas fallaban miserablemente

 _-Creo que me sobrepase, ¿estas bien?-_ Le hablo Mori Jin extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa, Naruto acepto la mano de Mori y se colocaba de pie tambaleándose

-Eres impresionante Mori- hablaba Naruto tratando de estar de pie, pero le costaba ya que el dolor no menguaba y Mori lo sujetaba del hombro derecho

 _-Creo que no se enseñar muy bien-_ hablo Mori sacando la lengua con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto sonriera igualmente

 _-¡Ya se!-_ exclamo Mori asustando a Naruto en el proceso haciendo suelte un grito

Pero con curiosidad ve como Mori crea a un clon suyo y le susurra al oído, este asiente con la cabeza y se gana al lado de Naruto

-Oye oye, que está pasando- hablo Naruto ya un poco mejor, pero el dolor no disminuía ni un poco, pero al menos ya podía colocarse de pie, pero estaba tambaleante

-Nada, solo que el jefe me dijo que te acompañara a todos lados- hablo el clon con una sonrisa, mientras que Mori asentía con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Naruto

El clon cerro los ojos y se transformó en un collar con una nube que colgaba de esta, Mori tomo el collar y se lo coloco a Naruto en el cuello

 _Te daré una guía básica sobre el Re-Taekwondo, pero sé que tienes que volver a tu lugar de origen… me caes bien así que mi clon te instruirá sobre el resto con más tiempo-_ Hablo Mori, haciendo que Naruto ladeara la cabeza al escuchar _Lugar de origen_

-De que hablas- susurro Naruto, pero vio como Mori Jin se alejaba y se colocaba en posición de ataque, El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar, vio los potentes golpes de Mori Jin y eso que todavía no usaba sus poderes de Wukong

Sintió como su mente fue jalada y se encontró frente a frente con Ddraig, Avalon corrió para abrazar a Naruto por la espalda

-¡Narutoooo!- grito está refregando su cara con la espalda de este, sacándole un sonrojo y una leve sonrisa nerviosa

 **-Mocoso… no tengas miedo, eres fuerte… muy fuerte, no tienes nada de que envidiarle a ese chico así que… ¡aprende todo de el y hazle saber quién es Namikaze Naruto! ¡portador del Dragon de Gales!-** Rugió Ddraig con orgullo, sacándole una sonrisa a Naruto, este asintió con la cabeza

-¡Claro compañero! Necesitare tu ayuda como siempre Ddraig, y a Avalon-chan que me cure jeje- terminando de decir eso comenzó a desaparecer con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **-Vaya forma de animarlo-** Susurro el dragón, siendo recibido por una sonrisa de Avalon

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- hablo Avalon mirando hacia el vacío, donde una luz se hizo presente, que era lo que estaba viviendo Naruto este momento

Naruto proyecto a Kansho y Bakuya, cerrando los ojos suelta un suspiro largo, para regular su respiración y calmarse

-Estoy listo…- Abrió los ojos que ardían en una determinación inquebrantable

Naruto corrió directamente hacia Mori Jin y trato de darle una patada en la cabeza, pero Mori intercepto la patada, haciendo que una pequeña onda de aire se esparza por el gimnasio

Haciendo gala de su fuerza y experiencia superior, Mori Jin bajo la pierna de Naruto sorprendiendo al rubio, haciendo que perdiera el balance y retrocediera unos pasos

 _-Primero… Suelta tus espadas, quiero enseñarte el arte mano a mano Rubio-_ Hablo Mori señalando sus espadas, Naruto dio un suspiro soltó sus espadas y al poco tiempo de caer al piso comenzaron a desaparecer en partículas naranjas

 _-Primero, relaja tus músculos, estas muy tenso y segundo, si tienes un estilo propio de lucha tienes que romperlo, y después volver a aprenderlo bajo las reglas del Re taekwondo-_ Naruto asintió relajando sus músculos y trato de relajarse, pero fallo al sentir un aura que se ceñía alrededor de la cuidad

 _-No queda tiempo… Te enseñare algo rápido-_ corrió Mori al lado de Naruto y tomo sus manos, cerrando sus dedos pulgar, meñique y anular señalo el corazón y luego la cabeza de Naruto

Sintió una ola de poder en su cuerpo, su magia revoloteaba siendo visible, esta es de un color anaranjado

 _-Con tu factor de curación y parte de dragón, no tendrás problemas con esto, pero… no abuses de este sin acostumbrarte al nivel inicial…-_ Hablo Mori buscando entre sus pertenecías un libro sobre acupuntura y entregándoselo a Naruto

 _-Tienes que irte, ese sacerdote nos esta buscando, yo lo distraeré… vuelve a tu realidad ahora mismo, Rubio-_ Hablo con voz de mando, pero Naruto no sabia como irse, ni sabia que es lo que hacia para ¿ir a otros lugares? Quizás era la imaginación de Naruto…

Pero de pronto apareció un agujero negro que comenzó a succionar a Naruto, este reaccionado rápido trazo una espada y la enterró en el piso

 _-Naruto… tienes que irte, tienes a mi clon en forma de collar en tu cuello para que te enseñe…-_ hablo Mori mirándolo con pena, para posteriormente de una patada en la cara a Naruto, haciendo que este suelte la espada y ve vaya en el agujero negro

Desapareciendo, Mori toma la espada que había creado Naruto y la blande, para segundos después aparezca en sacerdote que tenia parte de su cuello negro y sus venas inyectadas en sangre

-Dime donde esta el mocoso rubio… Mori Jin- Hablo e sacerdote, solamente para que Mori se de vuelta y lo apunte con la espada de Naruto

 _-Está lejos de aquí… y no soy Mori Jin… Soy Mori Jun-_ Terminando de decir eso corre directamente hacia el sacerdote

 **Con Naruto…**

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras estaba tendido en el piso, se sentía débil, todos siempre trataban de ayudarlo, Archer, Arturia, Asia y Mori jin… ¿De que le servía saber tanto y tener tanto poder si no puede usarlo como se debe?

 _ **-No te martiries con algo así cachorro, todo pasa por algo-**_ Rugió Ddraig mirando como Naruto estaba deprimido y respirando a un ritmo lento

 _-No dejes que te afecte, aparte tengo que contarte algo Rubio-_ Hablo Mori Jun golpeando levemente la frente de Naruto, haciendo que este abriera los ojos

-¿Huh? Ah… Claro- Susurro este sentándose en la nada que los rodeaba ahora mismo

 _-Pero te lo diré después de darte un pequeño entrenamiento-_ tomándolo del brazo lo levanta y hace que agarre su muñeca

-¿Qué…?- Pero Naruto no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Mori lo golpeo en el estomago

Naruto con dolor trato de darle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Mori lo Bloqueo con su propia rodilla, pero Naruto reacciono más rápido y trato de colocar su palma en el pecho de Mori y empujarlo, pero Este aparto la mano de Naruto con un manotazo

 _-Con practica puedes predecir los movimientos de tus adversarios con solo tocarlo, ya que se tensan los músculos y todo eso… creo que el nombre es toque de conciencia o conocimiento… pero si te quieres colocar mas técnico Ssamsoo takegyeon-_ Hablo Mori mientras volvía a darle una patada a Naruto en las piernas

 **-Suerte cachorro, parece que este primer entrenamiento te va a costar mucho-  
** -¡Suerte Naruto!- Animo Avalon mirando todo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **~Listo~**

 **Pido disculpas, pero este capitulo debería haberse subido en diciembre o principios de enero, pero al terminar de escribir el borrador no me gusto y volvi a iniciar… no se cuentas veces lo hice, y ni se si este es mejor que los anteriores pero espero que lo puedan disfrutar y por ultimo… Naruto no va a estar Op con el Re Taekwondo, Va a sufrir mucho para dominarlo, y creo que no tengo planes de que lo domine, asi que cada vez que lo use su cuerpo va a sufrir una tensión grave, que disminuirá con Avalon pero puede aumentar con Ddraig y los bost**

 **Dejando eso claro me despido y hasta la siguiente**

 **137 Favs y 141 follows… ~Muchas gracias~**


	12. ¿Heavens Feel? capitulo uno

**Perdón si no respondo a los reviews que me hayan dejado, pero este capítulo y el anterior los escribí al mismo tiempo, así que los subiré de golpe para así no perder la emoción de escribir e imaginar esto… sin más relleno que empiece esta vaina locaaaa uwu**

 **Dejare esta cuentita de Instagram por si tienen alguna duda o quieren ver adelantos de esta y/o otras historias o algo asi "Amadeu(punto)system"uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu**

"TaekWonDo Renovado… mi cuerpo no lo soportara, pero al menos entendí el Ssamsoo Takegyeon" susurro Naruto mirando sus manos mientras estaba en la nada misma, la oscuridad lo rodeaba mientras poco a poco estaba sintiendo sus parpados pesados, a su lado estaba el Clon de Mori pensando en que más podría ayudar al rubio

" _ **Socio! Algo esta yendo mal"**_ fue lo último que escucho Naruto cuando perdió la conciencia, Ddraig estaba preocupado, ya que tanto como las habilidades de la espada maestra y las técnicas del Renewal Taek Won Do son devastadoras para Naruto

La técnica del **3dr Stance Hwechook** era devastadora para la pierna derecha del rubio, desgarraba sus músculos y fracturaba los huesos, si no lo tuviera a él ni a Avalon, su cuerpo no hubiera podido soportar tanto retroceso de sus técnicas, ya que al no entrenar su cuerpo para las artes marciales y más para lo que era el Renewal taekwondo, significaría la muerte, pero por cada herida que se hiciera el rubio, su cuerpo lo asimilaba y se hacía cada vez más resistente

" _ **Solo ten cuidado… Cachorro"**_

 **En una habitación…**

"Despierta Shirou-Senpai" escucho una voz el rubio, abriendo lentamente sus ojos viendo a una chica pelimorada con unos ojos "¿Vacíos?"

Gruñendo Naruto trata de levantarse, solo para sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo, pero escucho una risa en su mente y el dolor desapareció lentamente

"Senpai ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto la chica pelimorada, Naruto la miro fijamente y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar a alguien que se parezca a ella en sus recuerdos

"¿Quién eres?" susurro Naruto, la chica pelimorada lo miro y trato de tocarlo, pero Naruto evito su mano y retrocedió, pero dudo al escuchar su voz y estimar que no era la suya

"Soy Sakura Shirou-Senpai" tocando su pecho con su mano, ella se presentó, Naruto sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, pero lo desestimo y miro su… ¿Habitación?

Se miro las manos y vio que su color de piel no es el mismo que recordaba, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, la estructura de la casa es la misma, así que giro a la derecha y vio el pasillo que dirigía al baño

Abrió abruptamente la puerta del baño y se miró al espejo, solo para encontrar a un chico de unos 17 pelirojo de ojos marrones, Naruto se estaba colocando nervioso ya que al parecer este ya no es su cuerpo

"Senpai ¿estás bien?" Naruto sabía que tendría que fingir ser este chico hasta saber que mierda le paso, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y fue a su "habitación" a cambiarse

Yendo por el pasillo vio el calendario y abrió los ojos, era 13 de abril del 2004, Naruto se estaba colocando ansioso él era del 2012, pero se sorprendió más al ver que estaban en Fuyuki

¿!QUE MIERDA HACIA EL EN FUYUKI Y EN EL CUERPO DE OTRA PERSONA!?

Pero recordó algo de un Emiya que le dio sus recuerdos, al parecer estaba por comenzar una guerra del santo grial, pero a saber cuándo pasara y quienes serán

Yendo al cajón saca un uniforme café y una camisa blanca… pero recién se da cuenta que él no sabe dónde está ese instituto

Colocándose el uniforme rápidamente va corriendo hacia la cocina, para ver como aquella chica está colocando lo último del desayuno

"Sakura ¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Naruto mirando como estaba vestida con su uniforme y un delantal, sacándole un leve sonrojo al rubio (pelirojo)

"Es tu desayuno… yo me tengo que ir a la escuela por el club de arquería" hablo está dándose la vuelta y sacándose el delantal blanco

Naruto dudo en quedarse a comer y después perderse, pero su curiosidad por el club de arquería crecía mas

"No tengo mucho apetito hoy Sakura, aunque me dieron ganas de ir al club de arquería ¿Vamos juntos?" le pregunto Naruto nerviosamente, después se lo compensaría y comería toda la comida que ella prepare, pero en este momento necesitaba saber todo sobre este chico llamado **"Shirou"**

"Senpai ¿Estás seguro? Hace casi 2 años que no usas un arco" le reprocho esta mientras lo miraba con interrogación

"Vamos vamos, solo quiero ir a ver" hablo este mientras la tomaba de la mano e iban a la puerta de salida

Sakura tuvo un pequeño sonrojo mientras veía la cara de "Shirou" que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto abrió a puerta y vio a una pelinegra de ojos azules que tenía su pelo amarrado en dos coletas a los costados

"Emiya-kun ¿tan temprano vas a la escuela?" le hablo la chica pelinegra, "Shirou" (Naruto) abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió lentamente

La chica pelinegra lo miro con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, Sakura soltó la mano de "Shirou" y fue a hablarle a la chica pelinegra

" _Ya veo, esta mierda ya tiene sentido, Pero pensar que soy Archer de otro mundo"  
_ _ **"Hey cachorro, siendo la misma presencia de Emiya cerca de esa chica, ten cuidado"**_

Naruto sintió un leve alivio, pero también recordó que ese Emiya buscaba matar a este chico, gruñendo golpea la pared

Rin y Sakura estaban afuera, Rin la estaba mirando impasible mientras Sakura estaba mirando hacia abajo

"Tohsaka-senpai, Sen… Emiya-senpai esta raro hoy, al parecer no recuerda nada, ni personas ni lugares" le comento Sakura mientras apartaba la mirada, recibiendo una mirada interrogativa por parte de Tohsaka

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha perdido la memoria?" hablo la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar un golpe dentro de la casa, las dos se giraron y Sakura abrió la puerta rápidamente y vieron como "Shirou" recostado sobre la pared agarrándose la cabeza

"Emiya-kun!" exclamo Rin arrodillándose al lado de "Shirou", tocando su frente en la palma y siente que está muy caliente

"Tienes fiebre Emiya-kun, lo mejor será quedarte en casa por aho…" pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Naruto que tomo la suya

"Tengo que ir, chica pelinegra" hablo Naruto tratando de pararse, solo para casi caer, pero fue tomado del brazo por Rin y Sakura respectivamente

"Si vas a ser obstinado entonces no hay nada que hacer, apóyate en mi si te cuesta caminar" hablo Rin mientras sostenía a Naruto y Sakura lo sostenía del otro brazo

Lo llevaron hasta el comedor y lo tendieron en el piso, Sakura fue por un paño con agua helada mientras Rin colocaba la cabeza de "Shirou" entre su regazo

Naruto sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que los recuerdos en su alma estaban saliendo a flote y le estaban taladrando la cabeza

 _ **(Recordemos que las versiones que aparecieron en el capítulo 2 son de la línea de Fate stay night/Hollow Ataraxia y la misma línea de Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works respectivamente, en ese mismo orden, literal… Perdón por interrumpir su lectura)**_

Rin miraba a "Shirou" preocupada, sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Sakura con un pequeño valde y le susurra al oído

"Iré a la escuela ahora mismo, Todavía tienen una hora para salir y llegar a tiempo, si Senpai se siente mejor lo ayudas a llegar al club de arco" terminando de decir eso Sakura toma su bolso y se va de la casa

Rin miraba como la respiración de Naruto era calmada, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, entonces Rin miro a su derecha y asintió con la cabeza

Entonces unas partículas azules comenzaron a aparecer en el aire y un hombre peliblanco de unos 1.90 metros de altura de vestimenta roja y una armadura negra ceñida a su piel debajo de esta apareció al lado de Rin

Esta le ordeno que vigilara los alrededores, el hombre asintió, pero quedo mirando al chico pelirojo con una mirada de odio

Rin sintió como aquel hombre desaparecía y le colocaba en paño mojado en la cabeza de "Shirou"  
Sintiendo sus mejillas rojas decide acariciar las mejillas de "Naruto" con una leve sonrisa

 **En la mente de Naruto…**

"Dime que no está pasando y que solo es un sueño" hablo Naruto caminando de lado a lado, este tenia su apariencia normal, pero las risas de Ddraig y la mirada interrogante de Avalon estaban ahí, haciéndole saber que no era un sueño

" **Este jodido cachorro, tienes otro cuerpo y no sabes que mierda hacer para salir de lo que sea que estemos haciendo acá"** Hablo Ddraig ya dejando de reírse, se puso frente a frente con Naruto

Avalon estaba curiosa, ya que en este cuerpo sentía la presencia de su "cuerpo" pero era imposible, ya que ella está dentro de Naruto, y a ese chico pelirojo ni lo conocía

"Naruto… te quiero decir esto ahora mismo" Le hablo Avalon abrazándolo por la espalda ya que Naruto estaba sentado al momento de que Ddraig le hablo

"¿Qué sucede, Avalon-chan?" pregunto el rubio sintiendo el abrazo de Avalon y su respiración en el cuello, haciendo que tenga un escalofrió

"Creo que en este cuerpo esta la representación física de mí misma" susurro esta con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto entonces se dio vuelta y abrazo con fuerza a Avalon

Ddraig estaba en silencio, podía decir que pasaba lo mismo, pero a la vez no, él tenía cuerpo físico, pero dentro del rubio él era un alma atrapada dentro de un armamento sagrado, era una comedura de cabeza explicarlo

"¿Crees que puedes recuperar tu forma de Vaina en poco tiempo?" pregunto Naruto acariciando la cabeza de Avalon, recordando una conversación que tuvieron anteriormente

 **Flash Back…**

"¿Querías decirme algo, Avalon?" pregunto Naruto en su espacio mental, Ddraig estaba durmiendo y Avalon tenía una expresión seria en su rostro de niña rubia

"Quería hablar contigo sobre tu factor de curación y todos los efectos que tengo sobre ti" le hablo esta mientras se sentaba en frente del rubio, este estaba nervioso, primera vez que veía a Avalon así

"Primero, Mi factor de curación es muy lento, segundo, no pude evitar que esas piezas del mal corrompieran tu ser, pero al menos evité que llegara a tu alma, tu cuerpo es de demonio y tu alma sigue siendo humano, tercero, soy una vaina… y puedo ser usada como tipo barrera, pero…" susurro esto al final apretando sus manos, Naruto la miraba con curiosidad ya que era la primera vez que la veía así

Avalon comenzó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, preocupando a Naruto, pero no se iba a mover ya que parecía que Avalon todavía no terminaba de hablar

"Pero no tengo mi forma física, siendo mi forma de vaina, ¡si la tuviese podría haberte salvado de todo eso y evitar que seas un demonio!" grito está el un mar de lágrimas, Naruto sintió el impulso de abrazarla, así que se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente

Avalon sintió el calor de Naruto y se aferró a él con fuerza, quería ser de utilidad para Naruto, ella llevaba dentro del durante 10 años, viendo todo y sin poder hablarle ni hacer nada, ahora al menos podía abrazarlo y hablarle directamente, se sentía feliz pero triste a la vez

 **Fin del flash back…**

"No lo sé, me puede tomar unas 24 o 48 horas, si es que no más" Hablo está separándose del rubio con una sonrisa, Naruto la quedo mirando y se alejó, desapareciendo

 **Fuera de la mente del pelirojo (rubio)**

Abriendo lentamente los ojos Naruto ve como a pelinegra lo miraba fijamente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto este se relajó y soltó un suspiro

"Vaya… así que despertaste Emiya-kun" hablo está en un tono neutro alejando su mano de su cabeza le saca el paño de la frente y toca para ver su temperatura

"uhm… ¿puedo preguntarte algo chica pelinegra?" Le pregunto Naruto mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que esta se ponga nerviosa

"¿Dime, Emiya-kun?" Susurro esta mirando a esos ojos marrones, sentía un vacío profundo que no provenía del Emiya de siempre, es algo diferente, quizás era verdad que la forma de ser de las personas puede ser vista a través de los ojos

 **(Según un articulo que leí, el 55 o 62% de la personalidad de las personas se pueden reflejar en sus ojos en base a sus acciones o pensamientos, quizás e igual puede que ese articulo sea falso… pero bueno :c)**

"¿Puedo confiar en ti? Cada vez que te miro detenidamente mi corazón late con fuerza, quizás es algo que puede pasar las barreras de una conciencia" hablo este sin apartar la mirada fija que tenia el en ella, haciendo que esta se colocara nerviosa

"¿Claro…?" dijo dudosa, ni ella misma entendía por que dudo, pero algo de este Emiya… la hacia sentirse segura y eso le daba miedo

"Debo decir, no soy quien crees, ni si quiera yo sé que mierda está pasando, desperté y estaba en este cuerpo… No conozco a nadie ni anda de este lugar y necesito la ayuda de alguien…" le hablo este con una voz suave, pero a la vez denotaba seguridad

"O sea… espera espera" apartando la mirada y cerrando los ojos comienza a pensar mentalmente _"Este cuerpo… Su comportamiento es distinto al de Emiya-kun y su forma de expresarse… es como si fuera otra persona"_

"Digamos que te creo… ¿Qué seguridad me das de que no eres alguien malvado…?" Pregunto Rin desconfiada, haciendo que Naruto cerrara los ojos y se llevaba la mano a la frente

"No tengo nada que decirte para refutar eso, pero lo que si hare es protegerte y lo juro por mi vida" Hablo este sacando su mano de la frente la miro directamente a los ojos

Rin estaba extrañada, ¿Protegerla de qué? Quizás… ¿La guerra del santo grial? Quizás estaba pensándolo mucho y solo acepto dudosa, cualquier cosa podía decirle a Archer que lo matara si hacia algo extraño

 **Llegando a la preparatoria…**

Shinji Matou estaba fuera del club de kyudo, tenia el ceño fruncido ya que había escuchado de la presidenta del club que Emiya vendría de visita, Alegrando a una parte del club y otros estaban confundidos, ya que eran nuevos y no lo conocían

"Emiya…" Gruño con una voz con rencor, todavía no podía superar a Emiya y ya se estaba aburriendo de que _Emiya esto, Emiya esto otro_

Viendo una cabellera Roja le surge una sonrisa socarrona, pero se le borra de golpe al ver como acompañaba a Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Y eso, literalmente esos tres son unos pervertidos con regeneración o algo así" le hablo Naruto de sus mejores amigos, Rin estaba riéndose levemente de las anécdotas de Naruto

Enojado de que este hablando con la chica que el quiere para sí mismo va directo hacia Rin para tratar de apartarla de Emiya

"Hola Tohsaka ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?" Le pregunto con una voz melodiosa y una sonrisa coqueta, Solo para ver como Rin lo ignoraba y pasaba de largo hablando con Naruto

"Oye… Te estoy hablando" Trato de agarrar con fuerza el hombro de Rin, pero una mano se interpuso y le agarro la muñeca con fuerza

"¿Qué querías hacerle a Rin-chan?" susurro Naruto mirando directamente a los ojos de Shinji, haciendo que este gruñera y trate de zafarse, solo para fallar miserablemente

Rin se puso entre los dos y los separo, dándole una mirada a Naruto este asienta y se cruza de brazos

"No te vi Shinji, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy con Emiya-kun" le hablo esta con unos ojos helados, haciendo que Shinji retrocediera y se marchara con el ceño fruncido… **"Emiya… Ya verás"**

 **En el club de Kyudo…**

"Emiya-kun" le hablo la presidenta mirando como Naruto observaba el alrededor con sus dedos acariciaba los arcos que había por ahí

El pelirojo la ignoro y observo fascinado el club de Kyudo, ya que el club de arco de Kuoh era diferente, ya que el de Kyudo hace referencia al camino del arco y en el club de Kuoh era mas apariencia que entrenamiento en si

"¿Emiya-kun?" hablo la presidenta de nuevo, captando la atención el pelirojo que se da vuelta y ve como ella le estaba extendiendo un arco con una sonrisa

"Ehm ¿Quieres que lo use?" pregunto Naruto dudoso, el no sabia como usar un arco… ósea si podía tirar, pero este no era su cuerpo y no quería dejarle el listón bajo al propietario original que según él era demasiado bueno

Así que fingiendo un leve dolor en el hombro donde el vio que tenia una cicatriz y negó con la cabeza

"No se si pueda, a veces al tensar un arco me duele esta herida vieja jeje" rio nerviosamente Naruto apartando la mirada, pero las manos de la presidente le tocaron los hombros y le dio una sonrisa triste

"Entiendo Emiya-kun, pero cuando quieras puedes venir y si te sientes mejor o con ánimos puedes practicar acá sin ser miembro oficial del club" termino con una sonrisa y se alejaba, pero se detuvo y se giro con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Te puedo pedir un favor Emiya-kun?" hablo esta manteniendo su sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que Naruto arquee una ceja

 **Horas más tarde…**

"Issei responsable, presidente del consejo estudiantil y parte de un dojo… no es el mismo que conozco, pero… Shirou Emiya… eres demasiado bueno para este mundo" susurraba para si mismo Naruto mientras limpiaba el club de Kyudo, terminando de limpiar el piso y usar un arco decide salir y cerrar con llave escucha sonidos de metales chocando entre si

Curioso se asoma por unos arbustos y ve como Archer y Lancer estaban peleando, entrecerrando los ojos trata de ver mejor los movimientos, pero rompió una rama sin querer y fue escuchado por Lancer que miro hacia allá, sintiendo que su mente iba a mil por hora

"Disculpa, no tengo nada que ver así que… ¡Hasta la proximaaaa!" grito lo ultimo y corrió hacia el instituto, cerro los ojos y trato de ver si tenía Prana, sentía que tenia un poco, pero los circuitos mágicos no estaban activos

"! Mierda Mierda Mierda!" grito Naruto sintiendo una mirada en su nuca, viendo que ya estaba en el tercer piso se frena y toma una respiración

" _Imagina un interruptor en la parte media de tu espalda, eso debería servir de momento"_ Escucho una voz en su cabeza que era Avalon, así que asintiendo trato de imaginarse un interruptor de encendido y apagado

Pero al tratar de encenderlo comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en su nuca y en la espalda, pero ignorándolo por el momento logro encender sus circuitos mágicos, pero sintió un aura amenazante detrás suyo

Siguiendo sus instintos se agacha y siente como algo corta el aire, pasando muy cerca de su cabeza

"Ohhh… buenos instintos chico" habla Lancer relajando su postura y mirando fijamente a Naruto, Que tenía un dolor en la cabeza y dolor en su espalda y no entendía por que

"Siento tener que matarte chico, pero viste algo que no tenias que ver" Lancer cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Naruto se puso en una pose relajado, pero sus sentidos estaban alertas

Lancer entrecerró los ojos pero en ese momento desapareció de la visión de Naruto, este estuvo mas alerta _"!Atrás!"_ pensó para si mismo y se giró, vio Como Lancer estaba ´por cargar su ataque

Naruto doblo su cuerpo hacia un lado, la lanza paso a escasos centímetros del pecho d de Naruto, sacándole un sudor frio, Aprovechando que giro su cuerpo le da una patada descendente en el hombro de Lancer

"Hey mocoso… ¿De verdad quieres pelear conmigo?" sintiendo como formaba una sonrisa depredadora Naruto decidido lo mas sabio, uso su magia y reforzo su cuerpo, para luego ver como una ventana estaba abierta al final del pasillo detrás de Lancer

Haciendo un esquive Naruto pasa por al lado de Lancer, pero este le conecta una patada en el abdomen

Naruto sabía que no podría pasar, pero era parte de su plan estúpido, usando la pierna de Lancer como apoyo con su mano derecha agarra con fuerza y gira

Para luego tirar a Lancer por el sentido contrario, este estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez enojado, ya que ese mocoso le estaba dando problemas

Entonces Naruto se tiro por la ventana y rodo por el piso, haciéndose daño en el hombro derecho

"Con la velocidad de Lancer le saque un minuto de ventaja, tengo que ir a casa ¡YA!" Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto comenzó a correr hacia la salida del instituto

Rin vio como corría y noto la herida de su hombro _"Archer, vamos a seguirlo"_ Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del peliblanco, pero tenía una mirada extraña

 **En la residencia Emiya…**

"Mierda… Debería haber un poster debajo de la mesa… ¿Quizás?" buscando encontró un poster metálico, escuchando las campanas que eran una medida de seguridad y se giro para evitar que lo empalaran contra la pared

"Tch… Eres escurridizo mocoso" mascullo Lancer mientras hacia girar su lanza aputando hacia el rubio

 **Continuara…**

 **(Hitori Kimi demo ii  
heiki to koboreochita tsuyogari)**

Arturia estaba de pie mirando el horizonte lleno de árboles  
y a lo lejos pudo divisar a un chico rubio de espaldas  
Ella estiro su mano para alcanzarlo, pero el chico rubio  
comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás

 **(Futari no mabushi sugita hi ga)**

Arturia seguía mirando el horizonte  
pero llevo sus manos hacia su pecho  
tratando de escuchar su corazón

 **(Konna ni kanashi  
Hitori de ikirareru nara)**

Detrás de ella apareció Koneko  
seguida de Avalon, que tenían lagrimas en los ojos  
Que observaban como el chico rubio  
desaparecía entre los árboles sin mirar atrás

 **(Dareka aishitare shinai kara)**

Abrazándose a si misma  
Arturia trata de caminar hacia delante…

 **(Anata no kaori  
anata no hanashi kara)**

Sintió como comenzaba a caer  
Alzando las manos trato de aferrarse a algo

 **(Ima mo karadajuu ni  
ai no kakera ga nokotteru yo)**

Todo alrededor de ella comenzó a cambiar  
Koneko y Avalon habían desaparecido  
dejándola sola en su caída

 **(Watashi no negai  
watashi no negai w atada)**

Mirándose en un espejo  
ve su figura reflejada  
cubierta de sangre y cuerpos a su alrededor

 **(Douka anata mo dokoka de  
naiteimasu you ni…)**

Viendo más allá del espejo  
ve como el chico rubio la mira con una sonrisa  
Ella trata de tocarlo

Pero… abre los ojos y ve como en sus manos  
Tiene la chaqueta Naranja de Naruto apegada a ella

 **Un pequeño ending que quería incluir, no tiene nada relevante ¿o sí? Lo dejo a su criterio… Lo corte acá porque quería subirlo rápido y como ya entrare a clases puedo pausar un poco, parece que esto no es el mejor acierto y quería llevarlo un poco al mundo de Sword Art Online, opinen abajo/ y si no va el cruce pos ya iniciara el entrenamiento del Raiting game/ Raiser conoce a Naruto/ y pelea entre noblezas uwuwuwuwwu**

 **Hasta la próxima jeje…**

 _Cambio de planes, responderé los reviews xd_

 _Genjuki: Ya te mandé PM, pero si no lo viste es The God Of High School… uwu_

 _Agron: If hahaha, 70 girls and more if we include the ones from Fate/Stay night, Oh are you learning Spanish? I'm your mirror, I'm trying to learn english, If I'm honest I didn't have plans to kill Issei... But since I gave him that brazen and spiteful personality and the public liked him I opted for the avenger route hehe, so when I die I'll take it off and put Rias or I don't know, there you go, Cheers uwu_

 _Trollmemex: Me alegra que te gustara el cap, le echare ganas, gracias por tu apoyo UwU, jaja "Morirá accidentalmente y con dolor y varias cosas incrustadas en su cuerpo… creo" Pero recuerda, es un accidente jeje… espero que te guste el cap_

 _Ahora ci, chao chaoooo_


End file.
